


Start Again

by greencateyes_99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Egg Laying, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Happy Ending, It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Prowl dosen't like his new admirers, Rape, Torture, breast feeding, they want to fondle those pretty door wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: The Autobots lost and are scattered some are taken by the decepticons. Prowl is living a nightmare as he abused by Megatron who has forced him to make a choice. help comes from two unexpected sources and Prowl soon finds himself in a different universe where the war never happen but he is the only Praxian alive. He soon finds himself being kidnapped by tribesmen seeking mates. oh and he is in the middle of carrying two former comrades in his spark chamber. giving birth to the terror twins on top of everything else. how hasn't he crashed yet? and who said that he wanted to be mated to three brothers any way.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> this is a brand new story that just came out of my head today. and I mean brand spanking new. hope you enjoy it. oh while I am using some of Jazz's other identies he will be in the story but as a cute little sparkling that sees Prowl as his mama.

Prowl grunted as the big mech up top him spasm again and unwanted warmth flooded his frame. His chains rattle along with his arms and armor from the force and exhaustion from continuous rounds of interfacing. His capturer did not care as the much heavier frame put all his weight on the Praxian’s. Prowl weak from exhaustion and low fuel could not push him off but he stubbornly kept his arms straight, so he wouldn’t be squished. He could do nothing bout his door wings though one was trap between him and Megatron.

While he waited Prowl looked between his arms to see if his middle had been damaged or to be more accurately to make sure that the growing sparklings had not been harmed. His stomach plating had been removed when his condition became more noticeable and now the unarmored area was sticking out firm and round.

Prowl however, was not so happy to see it. What should have been a happy moment instead was a growing nightmare the never seem to end. Starting with the day the war ended and he witness the death of a good friend and leader.  It never entered his mind or predictions, but the war ended with quiet shock as Optimus Prime stared at the hole in his chest from a stray shot from non- other then Skywarp. It was like watching everything in slow motion as Prime fell to the ground with Ratchet and Ironhide running to catch him. Megatron too was shocked so shocked that he stood stock still watching his enemy slowly gray.

Prowl remembered calling for a retreat and somehow making it to his shared quarters with Jazz on will power alone. He remembered informing the others of Optimus’s death and he remembers someone hitting him then another set of hands dragging him away. After that everything blurred until he felt that heavy chain clicks around his neck and the press of a gun behind his helm. Starscream’s smug look as his trine carried a deathly silent Bluestreak who gave him beyond scared optics before disappearing.

Prowl remembered screaming his voice box into static as his little mech disappeared and he was forced to watch as Megatron crushed the spark of his beloved Jazz. The saboteur never once making a sound but glaring defiantly at his tormentor. Though the last look he gave was towards Prowl one full of love and sadness. Prowl didn’t make a sound until the light from Jazz’s visor dimmed and his frame was completely gray. He screamed and screamed until he lost his voice, but his spark continued where his frame couldn’t.

Megatron backhanded him to shut him up and dragged him back his to chambers kicking and struggling. He was tossed on the tyrant’s berth and as the larger mech loomed over him the gray warlord whisper harshly into his audio.

“If I can’t have Prime underneath me you’ll take his place until I tired of you.”

From there it was pain and nothing but pain as the tyrant forced himself on the much smaller mech. Prowl fought when he could and Megatron found his futile efforts amusing, until Prowl managed a hit on the warlord’s jaw. That’s when his nightmare turned for the worse. After another session of being violated Megatron ordered Hook and Shockwave to enter his chambers. With them were two brightly glowing sparks in separate containers. Prowl had a sinking feeling in his tank as those sparks full of fear and so very familiar were set in front of his face.

“You have a choice Praxian.” Megatron said with a sadistic grin. “here are two of your comrades I’m sure you can guess who just by their spark field. You have a chance to save them.” he grabs Prowls chevron roughly yanking him up to face the still grinning warlord. “However, if you continue to fight me I will crushed them here and now and I keep crushing all your comrade’s sparks until yours is the only one left.” He drops Prowl back on the berth. “What’s your choice Praxian?”

Prowl stared stoically hoping to wake from this nightmare of a recharge cycle expecting to see his stack of data pads and a smiling Jazz. But no, he wasn’t in recharge the sting of being grabbed by his very sensitive door wing made sure of that.

“I’m getting impatient Praxian.” Megatron said one hand dangerously tapping one of the containers.

He had no choice, not really, he knew that not all the Autobots had been captured but the image of them being hunted down only to be offline in front of him did not sit well with him. with a heavy spark he nodded and didn’t fight when he was shoved roughly on his back and Hook and Shockwave started jacking into his systems. At first, he was confused until notices started popping up and horror at what they Con’s were planning flooded his frame and field.

“Ah I see you figured it out.” The gray mech said. “I guess your pervious rank was more then for show.”

He stood at Prowls helm and watched as the door wingers spark casing was forced open. He had a mirror place, so Prowl could watch as the two sparks were placed in his chamber. The Praxian worked quickly so his frame did not reject the two. He felt his frame heat as old codes came to life. As he worked Megatron started boasting about his plans for him and the two sparks.

“Imagine my surprise when Shockwave came and told me about this little quirk of your frame type. Made me wish I hadn’t glassed your city but ah hindsight. Then surprise surprise the famous terror twins were brought to my attention and heh heh well I had to have them. but they were loyal to that soft spark Prime. He couldn’t use them to their full potential.” He smiled down at the two sparks orbiting Prowls. “But now, now I’ll have them, and the bonus is they won’t remember who they were, and they will be loyal only to me.” he patted Prowls stomach. “and thanks to you you’ll give them to me by carrying them.”

Prowl felt his frame close his chest plates, but he was too warm to care. He was still busy trying to force his frame to ready itself to carry what were full grown mechs sparks. He would be very lucky if the strain of carrying wouldn’t kill all three of them. His attention was taken from his frame as Megatron flipped him over on his hands and knees.

“No time like the present. I bet your frame needs its first round of transfluid to help building my creations frames.”

Prowl didn’t have time to relax as he was assaulted again and again until he was left sore and bleeding. His gestation tank had open and allowed the fluid in and Prowl reluctantly allowed the beginnings of frame construction. The whole process was making him ill and in his spark chamber he felt the agreeing pulses from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

It was when his frame started showing, a small bulge in his abdomen plating, that he was struck with tragedy again. His little mech, his Bluestreak had flung himself off the Elite Trines tower. Normally Cybertronians could walk away from anything but seekers liked high places and the Elite Trines was high enough that when Bluestreak jump he was killed instantly when he hit the ground. Starscream had come in ranting then smugly telling Prowl everything as Megatron thrust into his frame. The seeker had gotten too close to the berth so when the gray mech overloaded did Prowl leap off the berth and attack the scrambling seeker. Starscream had to be dragged out by his trine mates while Megatron pulled Prowl into his lap spike still buried in the Praxians valve laughing the entire time. That session was short, and Prowl had a short rest before Hook came back to strip him of his stomach plating.

Now Prowl was curled up on top of the berth that was his prison. The bulge was bigger and soon the twin sparks were set to drop into his gestation tank. Soft pulses from the sparks as if the two were trying to reassure the Praxian had Prowl huffing a laugh. Sometimes he could feel the twins that he knew in the pulses but other times it felt like whole new sparklings. It was too big to hope that the twins would still be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but as time went on he knew that what made Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would fade. He was all alone, and Prowl hated it.

He felt and heard that door hiss open and promptly turn away thinking that it was Megatron come back for more rounds in abusing his frame. His black and white plating dull, scuffed, and scratched beyond recognition thanks to the larger mech.

“I did not think that someone as strong willed as you would break so easily.”

Prowl jerked then whirled around to see the owner of that familiar voice. He hadn’t heard that voice in such a long time not since before Praxus fell. Standing in all his dark glory was his brother and partner Barricade.

“Barricade.” Prowl said softy before he scowled. What was his brother doing here?

Barricade wasn’t affected like others would be. “I didn’t believe it when word reached me. I’m a little surprised. Thought you be sparked by the slippery fragger before you let the likes of Megatron near you.” The dark and older Praxian sighs. “For what its worth I am sorry for you lost. Both of them.”

Prowl snorted and sat crossed legged showing off his large middle. “They’re not his no matter what he thinks. They would never be his.”

Barricade raise an optic ridge but said nothing as he let himself in the room. He stared at the obvious carrying mech more then word of his brother’s predicament reached him. He may have joined the opposite side and had taken more shots at his brother then any other con but he still cared in his own weird way. which was why he was here in risk of incurring Megatrons wrath.

“I can guess thought I really don’t won’t to.” he said. “Can you stand?”

Prowl gave his brother a ‘are you crazy look’ as he rattle the chains on his arms and feet.

“right, but if you didn’t have them could you stand? Walk or run?”

The black and white Praxian tilted his helm in thought both to the question and to Barricade. His brother was up to something and whether is would be detrimental to him or not Prowl nodded.

“I can force myself if I have to.”

“good then get ready we’ll have to run.”

Prowl dim optics brighten when Barricade level a blaster at him, but it wasn’t him that the con Praxian was aiming. The chains holding Prowl fell to the floor and Prowl had minutes to stare before he was yanked off the berth and dragged out of the room. Bright lights nearly blinded him as his sensor wings were assaulted with tons of feedback. Megatron’s room had dampen everything leaving Prowl overly sensitive.

“You good.” Barricade asks handing Prowl a cube of energon.

Prowl nodded after getting everything under control. He slowly drank his cube empty and he was still hungry but there was no time for more.

“Good.” Barricades blaster whirled to lift once more. “Follow me and do get separated.”

They didn’t run though Prowl could tell that their slow pace made his brother nervous. but with low fuel levels and in the middle of his carrying Prowl couldn’t go any faster. Luck was on their side though, there was no one about and the two Praxians made it out of the con base on Cybertron. Prowl blinked, his home looked so different then when he last saw it. Some buildings were still in ruins but there were more new buildings being built then not.

Barricade saw the look and laughed. “yeah but their just for show. Most of them are places where neutrals and captured bots go and are forcibly sparked. You would’ve ended up there if Megatron hadn’t taken you for himself.”

Prowl frown. “are- are there.

“I only care about you Prowl. I ain’t risking my neck for a bunch of bots.” Barricade growled. “Now you only have one chance to get out. if you get caught again I ain’t helping you.” He gave the black and white Praxian a shove. “You have five breems before that alarms start going off. Better get going brother.”

Prowl gave his brother one last glance before taking a stumbling step forward. As he walked his steps became more stable before he broke into a run. As he ran he wished that he could use his t-cog, but he couldn’t use what wasn’t there anymore, so he had to settle for using his pedes.

Ducking and dodging in the shadows as seeker engines roar above him Prowl soon found himself near Wheeljacks old lab. Amazingly it was still in one piece and only had a few marks of failed break ends. Prowl knew of a backdoor that Wheeljack had when back during the war the Decepticons blocked entrance to his lab. It was a one time use entrance and thankfully Prowl found it unused. A few taps and he was inside safe for the moment.

He raided a small stash of energon sipping slowly so not to purge any. It’s been too long since he felt his tanks full of fuel. He could still hear the engines of patrolling Decepticons outside, but he was so tired that recharge was sounding better and better. His frame demanded that he rest as his self-healing used the small amount of fuel to repair the small injures he had sustained and to reserve the rest of his power that went to the growing sparklings.

Prowl tucked himself in one corner out of sight of the doors his back facing outward. His door wings may be a bit damage, but they were still functional. He didn’t stir when the building rattle he didn’t stir when pieces began to fall around him, and he didn’t stir when one of Wheeljacks long abandon inventions fell off the table and turned on. it started a count down and a mech size worm hole began to form. It pulled everything not nail down towards it including on deeply recharging Praxian. Prowl subconsciously curled in a defensive ball as he was swallowed by the worm hole just as the lab came crashing down on were he was just sleeping.

Megatron glared down at a trembling Starscream. His prize carrier and his sparklings had escape and no one had found them. then his foolish Second in Command started razing his city releasing more of his captured breeders. Having had enough of the seeker’s failures Megatron didn’t give him time to talk his way out of punishment. He shot the troublesome seeker then shot his two trine mates.

“I want every Decepticon to find my slave and my sparklings. Any who do get his job.”

Barricade gave the pile of ash one look and backed away into the nearby shadows. it was time he disappeared and never surfaced. He did his one good deed and gave one last prayer to Primus to see that his brother was somewhere safe.

Prowl slowly woke to humming. It was soft and brought back memories that had long since been buried. Dim optics tried to find the source but found no mech or femme around. They did however saw the he was surround by large towering crystals. Prowl hoped that he was dreaming to be surrounded by the beautiful crystals of Praxus.

He touched on the nearest out cropping’s and it hummed under his fingers. His movements echoed through the towers lulling Prowl back into recharge.  He felt safe and at home. it was a wonderful memory to recharge in. outside of his haven the ruins of a once great city stood as sand crept its way up the cover any that it hadn’t claimed. Shadows moved between the dunes tracking the new field that had suddenly appeared. The small groups homing in on Prowls location and all the while the Praxian was unaware of the new set of trouble he landed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl wakes and fines trouble and a shock. oh and the twins deicde nows the time to separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the parts in Bold is the local language. Prowl will have to wait a while before being able to understand them. but to be fair he has other things on his mind to worry about.

Dunes partially hid the once live city taking over the once great wall that acted as a barrier to outsiders. Time allowed the walls to crumble as the hot sand was wind swept as nature tried to cover the past. Sand shifted as shadows crept over one dune stopping at the top and gazing out over the ruins. A group of five that soon split into two groups with two moving to the right of them. the main group crawled over the hot sand towards another dune closer to the city.

They were on the hunt for a group of slavers that had made off with one of their clans sparklings. They tracked them far from their seaside cliffs and wetlands. Now just making progress as the distance between them closed. Only recently they all felt the blast of energy and heard the humming that came for the city and were wary to enter it. The main group comprised of two warriors and their only healer would wait until the one sent to scout out the city return before going in to retrieve the missing sparkling.

“You think that Jazz will be okay Meister?”

The black and white with blue highlights warrior flicked his horns at his younger brother. “He will be when we get him back and onto our boat.” The larger of the three poly’s crossed his scarred arms and frown at the city.

Polyhexians where not one of the massively built tribes mechs around. They were stream line built more for the waters that they lived and swim in. they were fast on land and sea and were extremely family oriented. So, the fact that only five had come after slavers that had kidnaped one sparkling was very small. But Meister and his brothers hadn’t wanted more to come and only if reluctantly waited for the healer and a more experience warrior to join them before racing off to rescues their youngest sparkling brother.

Their creators had pass on to the Well and Meister having no mate or sparklings of his own had taken over the youngest care. The other brothers joined him in his hut and all three took turns caring for their sparkling brother. It was a slight against them that Jazz had been abducted. Their chief and many others had previously has stated that Jazz would benefit from a mated pair raising him and this incident was something that they would jump on to take Jazz away from Meister and his brothers.

“do you think that the chieftain would really take Jazz away from us.” Ricochet asks. He was smaller then his two older brother his red plating salt blasted from years spent out riding the ocean waves. He was more of a hunter then a warrior, but the two functions usually went hand and hand. Slight vertical scarring under his optics marked him as such.

Meister and Stepper were the warriors with Stepper sidelining as a trader during the trading season. Ricochet would find things to trade and Stepper would be the one to take it to market. Meister would be the protector of the rest of the family. Stepper was the same height as Meister, but he was green white and orange and had shorter horns atop his head. He didn’t have the severe expression the Meister had which made it easier for him to approach others. Due to his age he had less tribal scarring then his brother but more then Ricochet. The scarring marked on his horns, neck, and arms had marked him as a warrior trader.

All had clawed tip fingers and foldable fins on their arms, legs, back, and head. Their limbs dotted with tribal scarring marking them in swirls and lines.  All could fight, hunt, and sail but neither of them wanted to be out away from the sea and water suck in the hot desert. Poly’s needed water and were not built to withstand desert conditions for long. They were full grown and could go long length of time without much water, but Jazz was a sparkling and unless the slavers were hydrating him constantly their baby brother would be ill when they finally caught them.

“I see Stepper.” Ricochet whispered pointing to a distance shadow signaling them.

Meister hums reading the hand signals. “a group of ten and another group of twenty.” His eyes narrowed. “but nothing on Jazz.” The scarring tribal and old injuries made his frowning face more severe

“Maybe they have him under cover.” Was the hopeful reply.

“I doubt that they would be so kind.” The black and white turned to the healer. “When we enter the ruins, I need you to find a spot to hid until we signal that its safe to come out. we will hand Jazz over to you while we deal with the slavers.”

The small healer nodded. She gathers her tools and waited for the brothers to start moving. They crept over dunes circling the ruins and waited till night fall before entering the decaying city. But instead of dead silence of what an expected dead city would be it was alive and humming. The scattered crystals were glowing and vibrating, and the situation wasn’t so dire then they would’ve have stopped to investigate. But if it wasn’t a one-time thing then maybe once Jazz was safe and healthy they would come back to see if the singing crystals could be dug up and traded. 

Prowl woke with a groan he was so worn out that even his battle computer wasn’t bothering him. not that it would seeing how the decepticons had taken the thing out, so he would no longer be a threat. He really didn’t miss the thing either. If he still had it, he wouldn’t be able to support it nor the two sparks circling his own.

With great effort Prowl pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees. He thought he see Wheeljacks slightly battered lab walls, not the glowing greenish blue of towering crystals. So, shell shocked Prowl wasn’t aware that he was moving touching the nearest outcropping making it sing from his touch. It had been too long since he heard Praxian crystal sing its melodies and harmonies weaving together. It made his spark pulse in happiness.

A low fuel warning ping him urgently. Prowl didn’t need the warning he felt it and was back on his hands and knees searching for a root of one of the crystal towers. It was something uniquely belonging to crystals grown in Praxus. The roots held energon in its purest form with the crystals filtering it. He gave a cry of triumphed when he found a root full enough to fill him. With careful precision he used a piece of sharp stone, and that was something curious to find, and sliced open the root. It would seal after he was done. Prowl took his time sucking the strong and pure energon if he drank too quickly it would upset his tanks.

An image of a stun Ratchet flickered through his mind and Prowl smiled. The medic would be surprised to see Prowl with a full tank after he got over being surprise of seeing the workaholic sparked. A wave of sadness washed over soon after. Ratchet had been shot down before Prowl’s capture. He had been trying to usher the Dinobots and the Aerials to safety when he was shot in the back. The other medics were scatter so no one was there to save him. Swoop did try before being dragged away by Grimlock.

Prowl shook his head and soothed the sparks next to his. He couldn’t think of the past he could not morn the past. Not yet. He had other priorities to deal with first then he’ll morn. He rested again after fueling taking the time to soak in the reality that this was not a painful imagery flux. He really was in the middle of towering crystals, but he wasn’t on Earth nor Cybertron. So, the question being, where was he?

Feeling rested enough Prowl ignored the small, at least to him, injures and stood on wobbly legs. Once he could walk without falling did he start to explore his new surroundings. The crystals hummed with each step and Prowl flared his doors to catch every sound. He didn’t care now where he ended up the feeling and hearing of a home that was long gone was soothing. If he could stay there forever he would be happy. But logically he knew that he couldn’t stay, while he could deal with the twin sparks separating and dropping into the constructed sparkling chambers it was the actual emergence that he would need to aid of a medic.

The Praxian froze, the idea of someone other than Ratchet or Ratchet approve sent a shiver of fear. Prowl always had trouble trusting medics, it had taken Ratchet and a little coaxing from Jazz to let the Autobot CMO to even run a basic scan. Now he would have to trust some stranger to help him with birthing the twins, alone. Another shiver before the feeling was harshly shoved aside. He could worry about that later first he had to survive finding a medic.

Navigating the maze that the crystals made wasn’t hard for Prowl. even with his injured panels he was still able to trace that vibrations to an opening. Stepping out of the glowing crystal oasis Prowl was hit by the shock of opposites. The area outside of his oasis was nothing but a wasteland. He could tell that most of the debris was once grand buildings. Now however, their nothing more then almost shapeless rubble.

One step then two followed by a few more and Prowl was carefully walking through the ruined city. Almost like walking from memory he trekked through the uncluttered pathways. From what he could tell the ruins were very similar if not identical to the layout of Praxus. Or what it use to be. Each turn he took he ended up somewhere that was familiar. It was not the scenery but the feeling that made this so.

When reaching one of the city centers Prowl thought again if he somehow landed on Cybertron. From the crystals to the feeling of home Prowl could’ve have really thought that he was back in Praxus. But a few things made clear that it was not Cybertron. One was the two suns, Cybertron had no sun and Earth only had the one. Another was the rust colored sand it was almost organic in nature but not made of the same particles as on Earth and it was too organic for Cybertron.

He would have stopped there but another anomaly that set apart this place from his home planet was the water. It was rust colored, but it was water. Cybertron had very little water and it was used mostly in small batches in factories. Not many citizens ever saw it until those that ended up crash landing on Earth found it in abundance. Here Prowl found it pooling then mixing in odd places, but he did not touch it.

As he completed one full turn of the center the black and white was set to head back to the crystal gardens, because he didn’t seem to think of it as anything else, when a odd sound caught his attention. He didn’t hear it, but it brushed ever so lightly on his sensor panels that he had to silence his frame to see if he heard right.

_Hic-chip_

Prowl slowly turned towards it creeping over or avoiding anything that would make a sound.

_Hic-chip_

Again, he heard it, but he was getting closer that the sound had reached his audios. He followed it to a dark alley way, but to his dismay could not find the source. Standing still again Prowl hoped that he could hear the little noise. A wind blew through the ruins and into the alley way whistling through small holes before dying down. The noise did not repeat, and Prowl sagged door wings drooping.

He must have been mistaken and was ready to leave when.

_Hic-chip_

The Praxian froze whirling around. He knew he heard it that time it was right there in front of him. but he still couldn’t see the reason for it.

_Hic-chip hic-chip_.

Prowl started looking turning things over searching for the source of the noise. One large piece of metal reveals a small shape forcing Prowl to stop and adjust his optics. A bright blue visor stared back full of fear and pain. The sparkling was so filthy that Prowl could not see what its original colors were but from what he could see wasn’t good. The little mechling wasn’t just filthy but looked ill and reminded Prowl of the rare abuse cases he oversaw back before the war. He crouched down tucking his sensor wings back arms out.

His engine purred as he did everything his could to show the sparkling that he wasn’t there to harm him. “Shhh little one your alright.” He said softly. He knew little about sparklings Bluestreak was half way grown when he found him, but he had seen his fellow enforcers around sparklings back before the war and tried to copy those actions. “Its okay your safe.”

Prowl watched for any signs of stress and was fully prepared to back away should his presence cause more harm. But to his surprise the sparkling didn’t back away from his outstretched hands. He instead shuffled a little closer clicking. He kept his field steady letting the sparkling make the first move. A tentative hopeful tiny field briefly touched him before shrinking back. Prowl kept his own from following. He smiled gently when the sparkling brushed his field against Prowls again.

When he moved into the light Prowl vents hitched. Little horns adorn the sparklings helm and they twitched, a dirty face that was so familiar Prowl could feel his logic center start to freeze, but it was the field that the sparkling let loose that did Prowl in.

“J-Jazz!?” the Praxian cried. He felt his frame lock up from the shock. His lover his everything was right there in front of him and…so tiny. “How…I saw you offline.” He felt coolant tears fall down his face.

Whether is was from hearing his name or that fact that the sparkling didn’t feel in danger. Prowl soon had an armful of chirping clicking sparkling. Standing carefully Prowl rearrange the small mech so those little pedes didn’t kick something that it shouldn’t. With his standing his door wings came out and flared and it attracted the sparklings interest. It cooed wanting to touch the panels.

Prowl though couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up. “Even when your so small your attracted to my panels.” But now that he was holding Jazz so close Prowl slumped. The sparkling made look like a tiny Jazz and his field may feel like him but now upon a closer inspection this sparkling wasn’t _his_ Jazz. Logic trees started shifting dropping Jazz from per bonded mate to sparkling in need of a caregiver.

Careful not to let any of his sadness creep into his field Prowl set off back to his oasis. He would have to clean the sparkling off before finding something to feed him.

_‘but what can I give him?’_ the Praxian thought. With maybe the exception of the energon from his own lines he doubted that he would find any sparkling grade around. His answer again came from the little bundle of chirping in his arms. Tiny hands patted his chest plates not over his spark but to the side of it.

“stop that.” he said. “there is nothing there for you.”

But the sparkling wasn’t deterred in the slightest and kept patting his chest. Prowl shifted Jazz to his other side, but the sparkling only resumed his patting there as well. huffing in frustration Prowl removed the sparkling from his chest area and moved him to be carried on his hips. Sparkling Jazz whined not liking the new placement.

“I do not understand what you were doing.” Prowl said to the fussy sparkling. “But you will have to wait until we get somewhere safe.” The sparkling only gave a mournful cheep before settling magnetizing itself to Prowl’s side. “So, like my Jazz.” Prowl mumbled.

Prowl flicked a door wing and changed course at the last second. He didn’t give any indication that he knew that he was being followed. But he wasn’t about to let whoever it was trap him and since he was carrying and now had a sparkling he would be more aggressive towards anyone who meant them harm. He would not return to the crystal garden until he was sure that he had lost the one trailing him. With his sensors on his surroundings on high Prowl only stopped once to wash Jazz off in one of the small pools of clean water before ducking between two crumbling buildings and hiding in a hole in the wall of one.

He covered the sparkling with his frame shielding him from their stalker. Then they waited.

And waited.

And waited. As time dragged on Jazz continued to grow fussier and whinier. He started patting at his chest again until Prowl shushed him gently placing him on the ground. He was reluctant to do this since there was no sign of the mech he felt from earlier. But unless he did something Jazz would not stop whining for whatever reason. The space he placed them was small and Prowl had to wiggle around so his hands could reach the armor clasps.

Back before the war all Enforcers had up graded removable armor. Prowl only had his chest area done and never removed it even once after the war started. He had forgotten what it felt like to remove his chest armor. But once the oversize bumper was remove Prowl felt a little lighter and more balanced. Of course, he freaked out once his chest seam opened on its own and two large sacks started inflating. Jazz however squealed in delight at the sight of them and in fearing of being discovered Prowl scooped the little squeaker up to shush him.

His frame stalled when Jazz latched on to one of the sacks and started sucking. Prowl, worried that he’ll fall or drop Jazz in shock leaned back against the decaying wall. He stared at he nursing sparkling trying to figure out just how that was in his frame and he did not even know about it.

He hesitantly took the other sack in his free hand gently squeezing it. It caused a slight shiver to run down his back, but he was more fascinated by the small drop of pink that drippled out. taking the finger that it was on Prowl licked it freezing when it registered as pure energon. He instantly started going through every file and memory seeing if somewhere someone had mention this.

He was though very distracted by the feeling of Jazz nursing especially after the sparkling gave one hard suck. “I am thankful that these weren’t known when my Jazz was alive. He would no doubt use them to torture me more during our rare times off.” Though he couldn’t deny that it would have been a fun time. “I guess this solves on how to feed you and my own sparklings.” He muttered.

Sparkling Jazz didn’t see fit to answer too busy enjoying a good meal. He liked this one better then the ones who took him from his brothers. He let go of the sack his was nursing on with a wet pop then promptly went to the other one. He was really hungry.

Prowl sighed again and made himself comfortable. He felt the phantom pulses of the twin sparks circling his own filled with amusement. He could just see the laughter Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would give at the sight of him. the Praxian planned on waiting till Jazz was done before moving on again. Whoever had been after them was either just as patient as him or had left giving up on the chase. Prowl just wanted to get back to the safety of the crystals before night fall.

He looked down at Jazz when he no longer felt him nursing and smiled. Jazz was in recharge after drinking his feel. Prowl shut his chest plates and gave his war time chest armor a look. He could put it back on, but he would have to place Jazz on the ground. The action could wake the sparkling up and Prowl didn’t feel up to trying to put him back to sleep. But he didn’t feel right about leaving it behind either. As the breems ticked by Prowl finally came up with an idea.

He went to find something to use as a rope then when he found the right length and strength went back to loop it around the outer ridge of his armor placed Jazz in the center and started pulling behind him. this way he figured it anyone wanted to ambush him he would have free hands and Jazz would be protected by something able to take a blaster hit without it crumbling on him.

As they started back towards the towering crystals Prowl made sure to look both with his eyes and his panels. He wouldn’t stop looking until they were safely tucked away behind a fortress of crystal. However, even his sensors had limits and unfortunately those following him were out of his range and kept out it. they were originally after their runaway newly acquired polyhexian sparkling but once seeing a new strange looking mech went back to their base camp to inform their boss.

The slaver hearing this then seeing it ordered the strange mech to be captured but changed his tune when Prowl had turn showing off his large middle. The slaver was smiling seeing large sums of credits dancing in his optics. Carriers were big money and there was one exotic one alone and unguarded, it would be wrong of him not to help. But made sure that his men knew what would happen to them if both of his merchandize was damaged.

As one group went after Prowl the rest remained at their base camp readying for the night. What they didn’t see was as they were hunting one mech and a sparkling they were also being hunted by a group more dangerous then them.

The four warriors encircled the camp waiting until the dead of night using the moonless sky to creep past the sentries. They took out the guards then the few still asleep before one slipped by and shouted out. the camp roused to alarming cries and were quick to take up arms, but before the leader could shout out an order Meister was there in his face grinning as the mech gurgled on his own energon.

“Let this be a lesson. Never take a poly’s sparkling.” The horned demon snarled throwing the dying mech off his knife. The rest of the camp screamed and scattered.

A snort of disgust to Meister left. “Cowards.” Stepper said as he came up beside his older brother. “They left their victims trussed up mostly femmes and younglings.: he tilted his head in thought. “and one ornery mech who was hogged tied and gagged. Had some impressive words once we removed it.” 

“I’m sure.” He glances out into the camp. “No sign of Jazz though?”

Stepper shook his head sadly. “No. but Rico did get something out of one them. seems little Jazzy is a escape artist and this scrap heap sent out a few to hunt him down.” He kicked the dead leader’s head. “We could leave Dewleaf and Strikingblade here while me you and Rico go hunting.”

Meister hums in thought. It was an idea and they could get rid of the entire slaver group in one go. The large poly was about to have Ricochet go get the healer when a very loud and almost intimidating mech came stomping and growling. The mech wasn’t a big mech and Meister could instantly see that he was a city mech judging by his clean shiny, compared to them, plating.

“You!” the mech shouted in his own language another sign that he was from a city before switching to trade cant. “are you responsible for this mess!” he waved towards the ransacked tents not the grayed-out husk on the ground.

_‘interesting_ ’ Meister thought. “and what if we are?” he asked back in trade speak.

“I need the medical supplies that they took. In case you didn’t noticed these younglings and femmes need medical help.” The red and white mech was standing chest to chest with Meister and no doubt it hadn’t escaped his notice that Meister wasn’t someone from the city. “Not to mention that you four are bleeding all over the place.”

The black and white poly had to grin at that. ‘ _so, he’s a healer eh._ ’ Out loud he said. “Not all the tents were ripped apart healer and we don’t need your talent. Why don’t you focus on those that do and leave us to our own?”

If anything, that statement made the mech bristle. “You stubborn pit-spawn glitch!”

“now now good healer let’s not say anything we would regret.” Ricochets smooth voice came over the ranting citymech. “What my charming brother is trying to say is we have our own healer to tend to us and we would love nothing more to do then to rest. But our baby brother is still out lost in the ruins hunted by the rest of these cowards.” He came to stand next to his two brothers. “but if you wouldn’t mind. Our healer is only a trainee.” He had to substitute a word, but it got across. “Could you help her while one warrior watches over everyone until we get back.”

The white and red healer stopped shouting, but he was glaring at the smooth-talking Ricochet. Like he knew what he was doing. But all he did was huffed unimpressed nodded then turned back to the closely huddle of younglings and femmes. Well now all the femmes some had a back strut and were keeping the other timid ones from venturing off or Meister thought keeping him and his group from getting too close. One blue femme looked like she could take him on.

Turning Meister pushed back thoughts of the now freed slaves and focus back on finding Jazz. “Stepper, Rico. Let’s go!” he didn’t stop to see if they heard or was following him as he ran back into the ruins.

oOooOooOo

Prowl was cursing everything from Primus to Unicorn as he ran full out. their stalkers were back and closing in on them and they were still too far away from the crystal gardens. Jazz was awake and beeping whistling for Prowl to hold him, but the Praxian couldn’t at the time. It was coming down to him having to fight off the group of four following them. he didn’t like their odds. While in the past fighting such odds wouldn’t have been much of a problem but now. Now his frame was off balanced, and he had more them himself to think of. With the time of the twin’s separation so close any stray hit could cause them to separate early and Prowl really would be in no position to defend him or Jazz.  

Door wings angle up and out as Prowl tracked the mechs following him. He had to find a defensible place to make a stand. Somewhere where he would have to advantage and less risk to himself and the sparklings. Unfortunately, time was running out as he found out as something sharp and small nicked the edge of a door wing thudding into the ground after ricocheting off it.

That did it.

The Praxian turn sharply letting his chest armor sling around him with Jazz whistling in fear before it settled a few feet behind him. when the sparkling made to crawl out Prowl gave a sharp rev of his engine stopping the sparkling then another softer sound to sooth him. though he wished Prowl couldn’t keep all his attention on Jazz. The four mechs had caught up to them though they were smart to stay out of striking range.

**“Well well finally stopped running eh?** ” one said but to Prowl it sounded more like hissing and snarling. Seeing the confused look, the mech laughs. **“Can’t understand what I’m saying huh oh well.” shrugging. “Ya won’t need to worry about that much longer.”**

While Prowl couldn’t understand what was being said understood the tone. He cursed again dropping into a fighting stance that his frame would allow.

“ **oooo look at him Captain, we got ourselves a fighter.”** Another mech snickered. **“Should be an easy one though.”**

**“Think Leader would mind if we contribute before bringing him in?”** another leered.

Prowl growled at them wings flared out showing off their full span. Hidden claws the he hadn’t used in vorns were unsheathed. “You will not harm my Sparkling!” he snarled. To those surrounding Prowl the Praxians language sounded like barking and hissing.

**“hear em mechs.”** The first one said waving as they tighten their circle around Prowl. **“Seems we got a primitive, heh, not even those tribes mech sound like that.”**  

**“Think he’s some flyer half spawn?”**

**“with those wings…possible.”**

**“Wonder if they’re just as fun play with?”**

**“Quite your talking! Ya sound like a bunch of gossiping femmes.”** The leader snarled. **“Surround him and take him alive and undamaged. Bloodrain get the troublesome sparkling and keep him quiet.”**

**“Aye Sir!”**

Prowl saw the one trying to sneak behind and lunged at the offender. The mech cursed jumping back as sharp claws nearly took out his main lines. the Praxian backed closer to Jazz who was eerily quiet, and Prowl could teek the fearful field the sparkling had though he tried to sooth him he still had to focus on the mechs trying to capture them. he flared his doors again hiding Jazz from the rest of the mechs.

**“Well sir what now?”**

The leader of the group hummed in thought. **“Attack at once then Blood here snatches the sparkling. Once we have em then this wild carrier will have to obey us or risk harm to his precious infant.”**

But Prowl could see what they were planning the moment that they moved. “Your chances of succeeding are so low I can’t even tell you the numbers. And I don’t need a battle computer for that.”

**“I think we were just insulted mechs.”**

**“Oh, really what was your first clue? The way he looked or the tone he used.”** Another rolled their optics.

The smallest glance at the leader. **“are we sure that he’s a primitive sir. He ain’t acting like one?”**  

**“I wouldn’t care if he was the most intelligent mech around.”** The leader snarled as he ducked a swipe from Prowl. **“Boss wants em.”** He said as if that was reason enough. Mutter yes sirs answered him.

It was dance that Prowl was currently leading. He was keeping them away from him and Jazz. When he was sure that they were not going to attacked again Prowl chanced a glance behind him to see if the sparkling fine. It was a small enough distraction that one of the smaller mechs darted forward before Prowl could move hitting hard enough to stumble back. The Praxian grabbed the offender by the throat crushing it. it was then that he noticed just where he had been hit. A large deep dent right in the center of his chest over his spark chamber.

Snarling in rage Prowl wasted no time attacking the other three. He was able to kill off the closest ones, but the leader had used his mechs as a shield to get away. He ignored the twinges of pain from his spark and the cries of Jazz as he ran after the one who dare attack him and his. The mech let out a high-pitched scream when Prowl grabbed him by the collar hauling him back towards the infuriated Praxian. In an unseen fit of rage Prowl tore into the mech until there was nothing left the even identify him. covered in another energon and mech fluids Prowl walked back towards Jazz. He paused when instead of happy little chirps he got frighten whimpers from the sparkling.

Now that his anger was fading Prowl took note of the state of his armor before shooting pains brought his attention to much more pressing matters. The next wave of pain had him crumbling to his knees as he tried to stay calm. The twin sparks were in distress, the heavy hit from earlier was causing them to separate early. With only his light primary armor standing between his spark chamber and the weapon that hit him, his chamber didn’t have a chance in protecting the two. The blunt trauma had caused the detachment to start and it was worrying due to it being more painful then Prowl thought it should. 

Gritting his denta, Prowl scrub what energon he could before crawling back to Jazz. He didn’t think he could stand. The sparkling met him half way whimpering to be held in safety. It was all Prowl could do to scoop Jazz up then crawling one handed back to his heavy chest armor. He almost made it when another wave of pain hit just as he heard a shrill whistle not far from their location. He groaned he was not up for another fight not when his frame was in the middle of sparkling detachment.

But to his surprise, Jazz let out, not as high as the other one, whistle that was immediately answer by three more. Prowl just had enough power to wonder about that before he screamed.

Meister stopped short as a scream pierced the air so soon after hearing Jazz’s answering whistle. Beside him Ricochet and Stepper tensed as the wail died down. They followed their older brother as another screamed ripped through the air. It didn’t belong to a sparkling, so it had to have come from an adult mech or a low-voiced femme. but the question was who else was out there with Jazz besides the remaining slavers.

They weaved cautiously over strung out debris, Stepper only stopping once when they came upon the body of the one of the missing slavers. It was a gruesome sight, but Meister didn’t care and thought it couldn’t happen to a nicer pest. Another scream and Meister felt something pull at this spark his frame was running before his mind caught up with him. from the way his brother’s fields felt they had felt it too and it would have disturbed the poly if the sight they came upon hadn’t caught them completely off guard.

They were excepting their sparkling brother and a group of slavers. Not a winged mech clutching their brother like a lift line an in obvious pain. The trio stood shock still before the winged mech arched whimpering in pain and before his body came out of the arch the brothers where beside him. they were rewarded for their concern with a hiss and those exotic wings flaring. Meister waved for his brothers to hold back now that he was up close and could see the bulging middle.

**_“No wonder he’s acting aggressive. He’s carrying.”_ **

Someone vent hitched but it would explain the destruction around them and why Jazz was being shielded from them. Meister gave the mech a bit of respect. The mech was alone, as far as they could tell, and was ready to fight them giving threats that he was in no shape to back up. the older polys spark gave a happy bounce in it chamber before the mech himself started cursing.

Stepper and Ricochet gave him questioning looks but all three snapped their heads back to the carrying mech as he keen hands pawing at his chest.

_“ **The sparklings must be detaching. And from the large dent I say it’s not going well.”**_ Stepper said.

**_“Ya think we should get one then healers?”_** Ricochet asks already inching towards the keening mech.

Jazz having notice his older brothers gave them a little wave before patting the panting mechs face. The sparkling trill then tried to crawl out of the protective hold to get to his brothers. By then Prowl was too weak and in too much pain to stop him nor could he stop the strong arms picking him up being mindful of his sensor wings. A melodious sound filled his audios and three comforting fields help him relax before his frame was seizing again.

Then they were running not that Prowl was in a state of mind to notice, but soon through static fill optics he could make out another mech reaching towards him. Prowl gave a startle shout and fought to get away. In his mind the image had been replace with another more sinister one and it wasn’t until a voice long though dead brought him back with a bit of confusion.

His optics cleared enough to see who had been speaking. A tired sob and Prowl tried speaking to the ghost of a long dead friend, but his voice held only static and the medic in front of him was speaking in a tongue he didn’t understand. The gestures however were something Prowl could almost make out and with a silent command had his chest plates open again revealing his closed spark chamber.

The Praxian sagged in the arms still holding him too tired to mentally command the spark chamber to open nor stop the energon feeding sacks from filling.  He could hear them speaking above him and then Ratchet opening his spark chamber by hand. someone gasp and Prowl tried to see what was wrong only to have another set of hands hold in down. Someone was petting him another talking soothingly then Prowl felt hands in his chamber another shock of pain then blessed darkness.

Ratchet stared at the unconscious mech. They had just got the first sparkling to drop into the gestation tank and were about to start helping the other one. The medic was unhappy to say the least and had near ready to throttle the tribe mechs in front of him the little tribal healer was quick to explain while the warriors stared. It did explain why such out of territory tribe mechs were so far from home. In all his vorns of medicine Ratchet had never seen a carrier end up in such a state. But then he had never seen the carriers frame type either, but to see a carrier so battered and to see what was in his chamber. The medic was going to raid his high-grade stash once he got home.

“Alright mechs, story time.” He said to the group of now six Tribes mech. “I’ll warn ya right now. I this close to turning all into you into door stoppers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl meets new mechs. there's a language barrier. he fines himself being a sparkling sitter.
> 
> he doesn't really mine it though.

Ratchet watched his newest and strangest patient. His optics traced the mech from the tips of his red chevron over the non-flight wings splayed out behind him to the tips of the pedes. He had never seen a mech like this one nor has he ever seen a pair of new sparks like those now safely tucked away in their newly developed chambers in their carrier’s gestation tank. For the life of him Ratchet wasn’t sure what to make of his patient.

But then again, he wasn’t sure what to make of the entire situation. It never even accrued to him that he would have been sold off by the Baron of Tarn. He knew the emotionless mech didn’t care of him, but he didn’t think that he would’ve have this far.

“And all because I had to have helped some tribes mech punk.” The medic muttered to himself.

But it really wasn’t that that set the medic and Baron at each other. It was that that tribes mech took an instant liking to the medic and had been sneaking in almost every day just to see him. Ratchet would growl and snap at the white speedster before letting him stay. He knew that the council of the city of Tarn accused him of something stupid and really, he should have seen this coming after mouthing off the entire ruling class of Tarn.

“I hope that idiot hasn’t gotten himself killed trying to figure what happen to me.”

“which idiot?” a younger voice asked just behind Ratchet.

That was another he didn’t get. He and a few other unfortunate femmes were rescued by another set of tribes mecha. Though their reasons were very different but what Ratchet hasn’t been able to figure out was why the water loving polys hadn’t left yet. they have what they came for and the medic saw no reason for them to stay.

“Nothing.”

Turning his head just so Ratchet caught the gleaming shine of black and white armor before the older of four brothers came to sit on the other side of the unconscious mech. the sparkling brother in his hands clicking sleepily. Ratchet hid a smile at the sight the old medic had a soft spot for little sparklings. They sat there in silence until the medic sighed.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

Ratchet made an aggravated noise in the back of his intake. “well what’s your plan now?”

The poly, Meister, grinned and Ratchet had to hold back the instinct to throw something. “I was wanting to talk to this mech here and thank me for taking care of Jazzy. What about you healer?”

The red and white mech huffed. “Got sold off by some city big shot. Thankfully that wasn’t my original home, I have a brother in one of the ocean side outpost. I plan on heading there with our unknown mech here just, so I can keep an optic on him.” he sighed again. “Primus knows that this is an unusual carrying and I don’t like how stressed his systems are now.”

The poly hums in thought then readjusts his little brother. “I never heard of a tribe with this type of wings. he looks too heavy for flight.”

“and I haven’t heard of a city that had em either. And your right those are not for flying. I have my suspicions but until he wakes we’re just going to have to wait.” Ratchet gave the sparkling another look. “How has he been doing?”

Meister frowned. “He was a little malnourished until recently. I can only guess that our mech here let him nurse from him. the heat of this wasteland isn’t healthy but Jazz is a tough little squeaker. Once we get him back to the ocean he’ll only get stronger.”

A far-off whistle stops Ratchet’s next question as Meister answers it. at the look from the healer the poly snickers. “is just ma brother, healer. Him and others are patrolling, and our healer is looking after the femmes and younglings.”

“I was wondering why is was so quiet.”

A pain groan had them tensing before looking down at the source. “He’s about to online.” Ratchet said.

ooooo

Prowl woke to a star filled sky and voices. It took him a few to realize that he was not back in Megatrons berth, but he wasn’t surrounded by the crystal towers either. A quick check to his hub told him all that he needed to know. The twin sparks had dropped, his fuel levels were good, and something was currently being downloaded. A sense of unease of seeing that Prowl quickly tagged it and tried to stop its process.

A light tap to his chevron broke his concentration making him online his optics and glare at the one stopping him. His engine growled out of habit at the familiar medic and Prowl was soon scolding him. he stops though when seeing a truly confuse expression cross the medics face.

Prowl heard him talk again but the words…the words didn’t sound right to the Praxian’s audios. A chittering to his left had Prowl looking up into a deep blue visor. Without really thinking about it Prowl move a trembling arm up tracing the mechs face. Sadness escape into his field before he could stop it before seeing the rest of the mech he was touching.

Strong slime lines, light armor, folded fins, sharp audio horns, and the sparkling. Prowl yanked his arm back embarrassed that he had gotten so familiar with a stranger. Though the mech seemed amused more at Prowls reaction. The new mech said something in a rolling sound to the medic. The medic snorted before leaning over the prone Praxian.

Prowl however didn’t like being enclosed by strangers and for all that the red and white mech looked he wasn’t Ratchet. Ignoring the shouting and the swearing, and yes, he did know that he was being cursed at, Prowl struggled to sit up hand going to his bulging middle. One arm supporting his weight the other cradling his middle. He had frozen from trying to fully sit up as his optics traced the now bigger bump. While he knew that he would get bigger before the twins emerged he didn’t think it would be so soon nor that he would be so big that he couldn’t see his own pedes. If he had his battle computer, he surely would have crashed about now.

ooooooo

Ratchet sat and watched ready to intervene should the mystery mech make the wrong move. Though he was confused by the mechs actions, hadn’t he realized anything about his own carrying, and how he reacted to Meister. Then confusion went to frustration when said mech tried moving. Ratchet was about to go on a rant when blue optics turned to him again and clip strange words were spoken.

“Sorry mech can’t understand a word your saying.” He said adding a head shake. The wings on the mechs back drooped. Ratchet almost felt bad for him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Years of being a medic Ratchet knew when it was best to have a patient stay down or when to let them sit up.

With a grunt the medic helped the strange mech the rest of the way shoving some of the blankets and pillows they had taken behind the mech and under those wings. The mech said something again but Ratchet could tell that it was a relief filled thank you. Those wings bobbed before stilling as the mech took in his surroundings before those blue optics landed on Meister then to the sparkling recharging away.

They watched the winged mech warily as he slowly turned his head. Those blunt wings fanning out as he did so. Ratchet brought out a glowing sold ball of energon that to Meister sensitive nose smell awful and judging by the scrunched-up face of the mech he thought so to.

“Oh, stop being a sparking and take the fragging fuel.” Ratchet snap. “its just what you need.”

Hesitantly the mech picked up the ball and studied it turning it this way and that and much to Meister amusement poked it. he babbled something not directly at either of them, but the poly could guess what was said.

“I don’t care that it smells bad you either take it on your own or I’ll shove it down your intake.” The medic growls. His engine making it sound hasher then it was.

Sharp optics snapped towards the medic and Meister could have sworn that he saw the corner of those lip plates twitch. The mech took a small bite of the ball grimaced but a warning growl from Ratchet had the mech stilling himself as he shoved the rest of the ball into his mouth then swallowing it. the poly watched on amuse as the poor winged mech sputtered and cough. Apparently, the smell wasn’t the only thing that was bad about it.

Oooooo

Prowl tried to get the foul taste of whatever was giving to him out of his mouth. It was worse then medical grade that Ratchet usually forced fed him. His poor mouth was saved when a sack of liquid was shoved under his nose and Prowl so intent of getting rid of the nasty taste didn’t see what it was or who had giving it to him. He quickly down the entire contents in one go. He blinked in surprise that the liquid had no flavor and brought the sack closer for inspection. Shaking it a few clear drops landed on his fingers and from tasting them Prowl stared. Someone had giving him water and it had tasted nothing like he had before, rare as that was.

Looking up his optics landed on the smirking visor mech and the scowling Ratchet look alike. Shifting Prowl noticed that his fuel levels had risen again but most was being diverted back to his gestation tanks and to the feeding sacks in his chest. His self-repair was back at work fixing the cosmetic damage he had sustain. He was still missing his battle armor chest plate but now he was missing the thick armor that was on his arms and legs. He hadn’t felt this light since before becoming an Enforcer.

He felt naked. Vulnerable.

He was surround by unknown mechs in an unknown area without his war time armor nor his standard weapons. Prowl was close to bolting but changed his mind when he saw that that the visor mech and medic had tensed.

The Praxian sighed, he must have been broadcasting. He was a bit embarrassed for the lack of control but quickly hid it when he settled back down. While the other two did relax a little they kept watching him. all three sat in silence not knowing what else to do since neither could understand the Praxian.

He back at the little downloading symbol. Wondering what had been installed while he had been unconscious. While none of his anti-software was alarmed it didn’t mean whatever it wasn’t harmful. With a frustrated huff Prowl also noticed that it was one of those slow downloads since time logs had placed it hours ago.

It was only at 15% and seemed to be in no hurry to move faster.

He was distracted though as pressure started building up behind his chest again along with inessive pings to open them. Prowl gave the watching strangers a look. He did not want to open his chest plates in front of complete strangers. His frame however didn’t care and soon Prowl felt cool energon running between closed seams. The glowing blue had caught both the medics and the visor mechs attention and Prowl never in his life had wanted the ground to swallow him whole. What made it worst was the visor mech snickering before cooing at the sparkling.

To the surprise of both the medic and Prowl said sparkling was placed in the Praxians lap. Sparkling Jazz woke with a whimper before seeing and smelling who was now holding him. instinct alone had Prowl opening his chest plates letting the feeding sacks fill. Jazz greedily latched on the nearest one sucking away. Once the sparkling was happily nursing did Prowl fully relax though he could not say why.

Oooooo

Meister could not say why he had handed over his little brother like that. could not say where that trust came from nor could he say why he even cared about the mech being so embarrassed about overflowing feeding energon sacks. He sat and watched the winged mech cradle Jazz with so much tender care as if he was the most fragile crystal.

Frowning Meister internally snarled as he felt his spark gave a few pules. He recognized what was going on now and he had no desire to act upon it. the mech before him must have a mate somewhere no carrier, willingly, would be by themselves out in the unforgiven desert. Unless he was a casted out. But Meister didn’t think that was what happen.

_‘so, either his mates dead, or he’s running.’_ Neither was good and most likely Ratchet knew judging how the healer wanted to take the mech back with him.

Which was find the Meister’s book. He never came looking for a mate and really had no intentions of taking one. Not when there was so much turbulence back home or that it would force his brothers to go out and live in their own huts. Meister didn’t want to force his brothers in such a situation.

The rumbling of his engine brought the winged mech and the healer up short. The healer scowling at him with a ferocity that made the poly cringe. The mech watched him with a mixture of slight fear and something else that Meister couldn’t identify.

Yet.

With a muttered word knowing that the healer understood him, Meister gather his pedes underneath him and sprung up flipping over the two mech and jogging off to met up with Stepper and Rico. He heard the confused babble talk of the winged mech before he was out of audio range.

_‘let the healer deal with him. I need to get as much distance as possible.’_

Ooooo

Prowl watched the visor stranger leave. He looked down at the nursing sparkling before glancing at the medic.

“Why did he leave him with me?” he asks knowing that he would not be able to understand the answer.

Sighing Prowl readjusts the sparkling who whined about being moved before it too sighed contently. The Praxian smiled a little before staring up into the star filled sky. One arm holding the sparkling the other cradling the two safe in his gestation tank and closed his optics. He wasn’t worried about being snuck up on. his door wings had recovered enough to function as his eyes for him. whoever these mechs were and where ever he was Prowl was still grateful that he was not back on the Decepticon control Cybertron in Megatrons clutches.

A noise had his optics snapping open door wings shooting straight up before realizing it was only the medic that moved. Prowl slowly lowered his panels but kept their sensitivity high, just in case. He felt another two unfamiliar spark signatures in the direction that the visor mech went but since neither alarm sounded nor medic seem to care Prowl figured that the other two new sparks were part of the group.

He returned to attention back to the medic who was babbling something to him. Prowl tilted his head flicking his wings up then down. To his surprise the medic barked a laugh before mimicking the action with his red hands then adding another set of motions. Once Prowl realized what the medic was doing he mentally slapped himself.

_‘why didn’t I think of this?’_ he grimaced before allowing his doors more movement. Another voice popped in his helm to answer. _‘because you didn’t know that anyone outside of seekers spoke wing cant.’_

Prowl grimaced again, not only was he talking to himself but answering. Not really a good sign. Testing to see if the medic understood his wing cant Prowl did a informal hello with was his wings flaring out then sweep up and back.

The medic not only signed back but added his own name to it. the heels of his hands touching the fingers flared outwards before sweeping up then back as far as they could then curling them into the palms of his hand then twisting. While the last part was not wing cant Prowl saw a close similarity with cybertronian sign language grounders used around winged mechs.

Prowl mimicked the motion with his own hands while saying it. “ratchet?” the medic repeated his name vocally until Prowl could pronounce it in both his language and the one the medic was using. When then was done Prowl moved his wings in a series of movements that signal his name while moving his hands, so the medic could understand them. He then said his name out loud and let the medic repeat it back to him.

After a few hours Prowl dropped his hands in frustration. Many of the signs Prowl knew Ratchet did not and vise versa. They both knew hello, food, pain which was important in the case of Ratchet, tired, and one swear. He checks the download again after several more prodding attempts he found it to be an old type of translator programing. It was having a hard time with his systems thus why it was so slow. It was only at 17 % now.

Off in the distance three whistles were heard and Prowl tried standing fearing that they were about to be attacked. He was stopped by Ratchet who shook his head then motion that the sounds were being made by allies or friends and brothers to the sparkling he was holding. While it didn’t help Prowl relax he did let the medic gently push him back down. Another round of whistles had the medic snorting then muttering something that Prowl could not exactly hear though he knew it was nothing good. Sighing again the Praxian was starting to feel how tried his frame was. It must have shown because Ratchet was there helping him adjust his frame so was he comfortable. He was in recharge before his helm hit the rolled mesh acting as his pillow.

Oooooo

Meister stomped over to where his brothers and Bloodrain were waiting. He could only guess that they had just finish their first round of patrols and were taking a small break before heading in different directions.

“Rain wait here I need to speak with ma brothers.”

The older polys nodded not questioning Meister’s orders. Meister was the team leader, but the older poly held more rank and could override any order given. But Bloodrain knew Meister had helped train the other and was friends with Meisters creators long before any of them knew how to hold a knife. It was why he attached himself to this and most likely why Meister was tolerating his presence.

Meister was grateful that the older poly didn’t question him as he lead his brothers away. They wouldn’t go far since they needed to still be able to hear anything out of the ordinary. He leads them to a small group of glowing crystals that was only thigh high. Still in audio range of the camp but not to where they could hear what him and his brothers were saying.

“soon as the Dewdrop clears Jazzy for travel we’re leaven.” He suddenly announces. “if we leave before the suns up we should be able to get away before any of them tried to attach themselves to us.”

“So, we’re not taking any of them with us?”

“Where is Jazzy?” they both asks at the same time.

Meister shook his head. “No fer one we don’t have the supplies and two most of them are city mechs. The healer knows where the closest city outpost is, so I figure that they would be better off with him.” the black and white poly rolled his shoulders. “I left him with the carrier. He was hungry.”

“This wouldn’t have nothing to do with the cute new mech, now would it?” Stepper said with a smirk dropping the other question he wanted to ask. Ricochet picked up on it and followed his older brothers lead.

The black and white poly narrowed his optics behind his visor. “It doesn’t,” he snarled. “We’ll say our gratitude for taking care of Jazz but then that’s it. the mech has his own set of sparklings to take care of and no doubt a mate looking for him.”

“You’re not feeling anything towards the mech then?” trust his brother to notices things.

“And if I am?”

His younger brothers looked at each other then gave him a deadpan look. “You’re and idiot.” They said in unison.

The black and white poly huffed arms crossed over his chest. “Ain’t like that bros.” he said to their non-believing stares. “Tension in the clan is too high right now what with the escalating tension with the Thunderwind tribe.” He shook his head. “It wouldn’t be right to bring em into that. pit I ain’t sure I want Jazzy there.”

Stepper hummed. “I can see wha ya mean, our so called great chief really stepped in it this time.”

“But Meister,” Ricochets worried tone had the older brothers looking at him. “Ya know what happens if ya don’t act on it; right?”

“It seems to be only on ma side. The mech hasn’t shown anything to indicate otherwise.” Slim shoulders slumped he decided to leave out the little incident from earlier. “With all the going on now it’ll be cruel of us to take em.”

The brothers nodded though they did stop when seeing a smirk grace Meister’s face. “Besides, whose to say that we can’t pop in to visit. The drama between the Waveriders and the Thunderwind won’t be forever.”

Ricochet snickered. “Ya had no intention of letting him go.”

“Course not. But we must do things proper now. I want to wait till at least after the bitties emerge.”

Stepper frowned. “We?”

Meister nodded. “Course. Ya think I wouldn’t need help. Someone has to watch the bitties while I kidnap their carrier.”

Ricochet was out right laughing now. “Not It!”

“But what about his mate. Ya said that was a reason not to take em as a mate?”

“Ya saw em just as I did. he wasn’t part of the slaves group, so he didn’t get those wounds from the slavers. Those wounds ya don’t get from fighting a battle either.”

Twin growls echoed through the ruins. “Ya saying his mate beat em.”

It was an unsaid rule among the multiple Polyhexians tribes. From those in the cold North to those in the steamy South. All carriers were to be treasured and not harmed. If a mate was discovered to had hurt the carrier of his offspring the punishment usually was severe. After the bond was broken of course. In the harsh environment that they lived such punishments were meant to stop future actions. The oceans were fickle in temperament and offering up the bountiful resources it guarded. Every poly who went out to sail her knew that they may not come back. It was why carriers and the life they gave were such treasures that and there wasn’t that many in the Pholyhexian tribes to begin with.

Though that didn’t mean that the carriers were safe. There was always some mech or femme that would still step over the rules if it meant they got something in return. Meister had no doubt that even if they brought the mech back with them as heavy with sparkling as he was. Their chief would try to take away the carrier and either give him to one of his supporters or claim him himself.

Which was why Meister wanted to wait. He would let the mech heal, have his sparklings, and maybe learn how to talk trade cant. Then Meister planned on starting slow courtship before kidnapping the mech. it was a bit backwards, but Meister had a feeling that it was better to approach the mech this way then the traditional way. That and that their very small dugout canoe didn’t have the room for another mech. they would need to return wit Ricochets larger windsurfer. While still small compared to the cities vessels it was nimble and could ride out a storm with little fear of being sunk if one knew how to ride the storms. Ricochet had proudly said one time that he only lost of one his boats sails though both brothers smacked the back of his helm for it.

“Ya also want to scout out the clan itself, right?” Stepper asks

“Yea and have Rico sail around and find one that island sire told us about.”

Ricochet’s horns perked up in surprise. “Why?”

“is just in case we can’t stay with the clan anymore. If we’re bringing a mate into out family I want at least some hard ground around.” Meister said.

“That and we need a safe harbor in case the clan wants to do us harm. The island was only known to sire if I remember correctly.” The second brother said deep in thought. “It’s where he found carrier.” Stepper added.

The red poly nodded. “Okay I can try while out hunting. Does this mean when the trading season comes you two will be joining me then? Do we even know that this outpost even trades with poly’s?” the third youngest asks.

Scarred shoulders shrugged. “I have to asks the healer. Maybe he knows may not but either way we’ll scout out the outpost and see. Could always sneak in wouldn’t be the first polys to do so looking for a mate.”

“the way we’re talking it sounds like your willingly to share.” Stepper said while the other two snickers. “I doubt the mech will understand that might be even unnerved by the idea. Can’t say that I don’t see the reason behind it.”

Meister stopped short. His brothers comment had him rethinking over his past words. “I must have misspoken then. I thought that you two would still be sharing our hut.”

Ricochet looked uneasy. “Ya sure? Don’t most mates take their own hut after mating? I figured ya wouldn’t want us around with ya new mate and his bitties. I-I mean it’s going to be a tight fit with ya and the mech and the three sparklings.”

Stepper’s visor was bright, but he nodded to the red polys words. “He does have a point.”

Meister blinked behind his own visor. “While for the first few orns yea. Brothers we may be but rather not have an audience while I’m wooing ma mate. Just be glad that Ricos windsurfer is big enough for ya two and the bitties.” But then he smirked. “or I can take the windsufer and you two can stay in the hut. As long as I get ma alone time with him it doesn’t matter where we are.”

There Stepper snorted. “Ya want the boat so there be little room for him to run.”

Meister rolled his optics. “Hardly.”

Ricochet snickers. “well in the cast I better make sure that my boat is suitable for ya wooing then.” He ducked when his brothers tried to smack his helm. He dances away laughing. “I’m going to say hello to my future brother in law before heading back out.”

They watched him go. “In that case I guess I should introduce myself as well.” Stepper says before giving his older brother a look. “Ya want me to take Jazzy away from em or let em recharge with the mech?”

“Let em stay with the mech. the mech relaxes better with Jazzy there and Jazzy gets a good meal out of it.” Meister said as he walked in step with his brother. “Now that I think about it, maybe we should see if the mech wouldn’t mind us milking him, so Jazz can have some proper energon on the way home.”

Stepper jerked and looked at his brother. Expression worried. “Bro?”

“I know I know but I remember carrier had to let sire milk his feeding sacks sometimes when ya two were too full to nurse anymore. If we let the healer explain he may let someone do it. he may do it anyway since its for Jazzy.”

“How can the healer explain when the mech doesn’t understand a word we say?”

Meister shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll soon see.”

Ooooo

Prowl was getting rather annoyed at being woke up by loud noises. Though this time it was to Ratchet yelling at a femme he didn’t recognize. She was standing tall and proud and glaring the medic down with her arms crossed. What Prowl found interesting though was that strip of fabric wrapped around her waist and torso hooking over her shoulder. The femmes and one youngling behind her had similar wraps and all of them had some sort of marking on their frames. Due to the dim light Prowl couldn’t make out what it was but seeing how only they had it his conclusion was that they were either a family unit or came from the same clan.

The Praxian moved to see more when a small weight accompanying a whine made his freeze. Wings flicked upwards Prowl remember the sparkling put in his care. He was more careful moving then not wanting to wake the little one up. just because his own rest was interrupted didn’t mean the little ones should be. That and recharging on his back with the added weight of the newsparks was uncomfortable.

After making sure the sparkling was fine and back in recharge Prowl tried to follow what Ratchet and the femme were arguing about. He didn’t understand the words, the translation program still not even half way done, but he could take guesses by body language. Not the most reliable but…

He watched the femme gesture to herself and the others before pointing outward. Prowl looked in the direction she was pointing. He was confused at first, it looked like she was pointing at a decaying building. But then he heard Ratchet shout back shaking his helm. Prowl looked again before it hit him. the femme wasn’t pointing at the building but desert beyond it. Prowl now understood that the femme and her cohort wanted to leave. judging from how Ratchet was behaving the medic didn’t agree.

The Praxian not knowing the full situation couldn’t give his own opinion so kept silent and watched. It was a few more minutes before the femme gave a triumphed smirked whirling away the from very unhappy medic and shouting orders at her cohort. He guessed that whatever argument Ratchet had with the femme he lost.

Prowl sat there watching the flurry of movement as the blue femme separated her small group from the others. They were taking only what they could carry and nothing else. The former Autobot could tell that they plan to travel light and fast. While it did concern him, there was nothing he really could do about it. well that wasn’t completely true either.

He knew one way he could help though Ratchet may not have liked that he did. being extra careful Prowl wiggle until he was able to push himself up with only one hand and his legs. It was hard at first with his center of gravity off balance as it was, but he manages to get upright. Though he could have done without the waddling when he tried to walk.

He could feel Ratchet drilling holes in the back, but he paid the medic no mind. He waited until the femme acknowledged him before pointing back towards the crystal garden. She raised an optic ridge forcing Prowl hold out his hand waiting. With no words to talk he would have to show her what he was trying to say.

When she still didn’t seem to get it Prowl huffed before moving away stopping only to raise his own optic ridge waving the femme over. The blue femme huff in a mixture of amusement and annoyance but she did finally start to follow Prowl. Ratchet also joined them, but he hovered closer to the carrying Praxian. Jazz never woke with all the noise which was fine with Prowl.

It was slow going mostly due with Prowls new way of walking. Which was an inconvenience in his opinion. Only once did the femme and Ratchet came to his rescue when he tripped. Soon though they arrived at the towering crystals. Ratchet and the femme were in awe of the glowing blues and greens before Prowl gave Jazz to Ratchet. The medic gave the Praxian a curious sound, but Prowl was focus on the femme. he pointed to her then to the sands beyond the walls then to the ground under his fingers. Another sound a mix of confusion and acceptance. Prowl nodded then began to dig.

Ratchet squawked in outrage while the femme stood in silence before kneeling next to Prowl. she tried to stop his hands, but Prowl shook his head mumble a few words before he finally found a crystal root.

Motioning at her knife Prowl tried his best to show why he would need it. “There is fuel here that you can use. But I need your knife first.”

The blue femme cocked her head to the side in thought. She cautiously gave the Praxian a small knife and with quick motions Prowl cut the root.  This time it was yelps and squawks of surprise as energon bubbled out of the cut. Prowl quickly brought the root to his mouth and sucked. Then he handed the root to the femme.

“if you cook it at the right temperature it solidifies making it easy for travel and it lasts a little bit longer then liquid energon.”

Ratchet handed Jazz back to Prowl as he kneels to examine the root. The medic took out several hard containers then following Prowls example cut another root but letting the energon pour into the containers. The femme stood and gave several short barks back towards the camp. Prowl scooted back away from the roots and leaned against of the crystal outcroppings. He was already tired, and he had just woken up.

“must be a side effect of my carrying.” He said more to himself. he rocked when Jazz showed signs of waking. “since I am carrying two fully grown sparks and without extra energy I would get from the sire I will most likely be low on energy. I will need more fuel and I will have to decide if I will let another donate energy or try to carry alone. Either way I will not be at full strength.”

He sighs as the humming of the crystal lulls him into a light recharge. Though he wishes to go into a deep recharge the added discomfort of carrying and the building pressure from the feeding sacks was a bit too distracting. Absentmindedly rubbing the area Prowl closed his optics, he didn’t see the considerate look the femme gave him before she was barking orders for the others to gather as much energon as they could. Ratchet also was watching him.

He was about to have a talk with the femme when three long whistles rang out. the femme sent one of the younglings back towards camp. While she did that Ratchet keeping Prowl in his line of sight walked over to the femme.

“I have something to discuss with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowls group gets ready to leave. but they have some new arrivals that join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> different languages will be in bold. 
> 
> also I need help figuring out a old Praxian name for Meister for later use. if there are any suggestions please feel free to leave one.

Prowl watched the small group of femmes and younglings crest over the highest sand dune before disappearing. The sun hadn’t fully risen over the horizon yet but Prowl and those with him were still able to see the small group leave before losing sight of them. The self-proclaim leader of the group, a blue femme that had argued with Ratchet earlier, had kept an eye on Prowl before they left, and her scrutinizing gaze had made Prowl a little uncomfortable. It had caused the Praxian had sought shelter from either Ratchet or one of the three poly brothers. She only started doing it after they had seen what was left of his autobrand on his removable chest armor. But she didn’t confront him about it instead she made sure that he was looked after when it came to the hardships of carrying.

It wasn’t until the translation program was done and had settled in his processor did he understand their words. Or at least the most common language they had he still had to work on the individual ones. After that he was able to piece together what others where saying and it was how he was able to understand that the blue femme was part of anther tribe and wanted to get her and the few others with her back to them before something happens. He was also able to understand why she was watching him and while he didn’t like it when others stared at him Prowl didn’t feel so uncomfortable.

Now that the femme and her group were gone Ratchet had started organizing those left behind. He had them dismantled the tents and load the wagons with supplies. This day would be no different, before the suns got any higher Ratchet had everyone start working again. Prowl didn’t like to sit on the sidelines and no matter his current condition he wanted to help. Without anyone telling him Prowl worked on their energon rations. Each day he would go collect energon from the crystals cook it until it solidified then returned to camp letting it rest. And each day one of the poly brothers would go with him. sometimes with Jazz tagging along sometimes not.

Prowl had tried to get them to leave him alone but all three of them ignored him. They didn’t crowd his space for which he was thankful for, but he didn’t like it when they joined him. He wasn’t defenseless he could fight if he had too, bulging middle notwithstanding. He especially didn’t like the elder brothers cheeky grin whenever he came along. The other two at least kept their interactions limited to only popping up when to help him carry the solid energon. The eldest Meister he introduced himself once they learn Prowl could somewhat understand them got too close to where their fields would touch.

As he began to wonder off to the next crop of crystals Prowl’s door wings twitched when the black and white poly appeared behind him with a sleeping Jazz in his arms. With a resign huff Prowl held out his arms and traded the collection bags for the sparkling.

As they slowly walked along a path that only Prowl seemed to know it gave the Praxian time to think. He had come to the realization that he wasn’t anywhere near Cybertron or Earth. In fact, and he cursed and praised the long time dead engineer Wheeljack, he wasn’t even in the same universe. Since he had ended up in Wheeljacks lab he shouldn’t have been surprised that something of his friend punted him in another dimension.

It supported the evidence since the place he ended up at look like a mish mash of Cybertron and Earth. That and some mechs that he knew for certain had been offline were alive. If he ever met this worlds Wheeljack, Prowl might just hug him then slap him.

“Thinking too hard there Prowler?”

The mech behind him said in his musical tone with a smile on his face. Prowl didn’t stop, nor did he answer. He did speed up being careful with his steps. As the two sparklings in his gestation chamber grew his balance suffered. He had to be more careful or risk falling and hurting himself or the two he was carrying. And since they were the last pieces of his past Prowl was going to be extra careful with them.

“Oh, come on mech don’t be like that.” Prowl could hear the fake pout. “Honestly your so stubborn.” He heard Meister muttered.

“A trait I have been proud of.” He said back.

“heh I can see that, but if ya not careful you’ll end up putting your ped in a hole and tripping. I ain’t wanting to explain to Ratchet why you and ma brother got hurt. So, if ya wouldn’t mind?” Meister took Prowl by the elbow and Prowl instantly swatted him with a door wing.

He smirks at the curse as Meister nursed dented finger tips. He felt nothing from the action since joining the war he had made sure that his sensor panels were not much of a liability as others thought. A chirp drew his attention to the sparkling, tiny Jazz blinking up at him from his arms. Prowl sighs and opens his chest plates allowing the sparkling to nurse.

Once he was able to understand and be understood did Ratchet start explaining what was going on with his frame. That and ranting on how he didn’t know what was going on with his frame. It also brought up another problem that Prowl had already been thinking on. while Ratchet did say that there were groups back in the cities and outpost design to help single carriers. Prowl still had the option of going at it alone though with his unique situation the demands on his frame would be more than average. Hence why Ratchet had offered to help and to Prowls surprise, and really, he kept getting surprise at every turn it seemed, the Polyhexians brothers had the same offer.

They had explained that it was considered an honor to help a carrier. It was a common practice among their tribes. Prowl though was hesitant. The idea of leaving himself open to strangers was still there and none of them were his Jazz.

“That wasn’t very nice mech.”

“Then don’t touch a **_Praxian_** door wings.” Prowl shot back substituting certain glyphs to make sure he was understood. “in any case we are here.”

He pushed all thoughts of interfacing with the tribes mech to back of his mind and focus on what he could handle. Gathering more energon for travel. Prowl had come to noticed that liquid energon was a novelty to many of the mechanisms there with him. usually they would either take at solids or in the tribes mech case from the mechanimals. Prowl found that out after the one and last time he had been offered a share in the polys meal. The incident was blame on his weak systems due to his carrying and it was never brought up again. Since then Ratchet made sure he only either got liquid from the source to the freshly made solids.  

But before he started to harvest any this orn, he had to let sparkling Jazz finish his own meal. Meister stood guard as he always did. he wouldn’t start his teasing until Prowl was hard at work and Jazz was fast asleep. The once enforcer tried not to compare the tribes mech to his Jazz. But it was getting harder to do. Every time Prowl looked at him and sometimes it happens with the other two brothers he would see an overlap of Jazz. That same cheeky smile or know it all grin; their mannerisms, how they hold themselves, and those wicked playful hands that would sneak in touches before Prowl would whirl around glaring at the offender.

As he settled little Jazz down wrapping him in case he rolled away in his sleep. Prowl went to work digging for the crystal roots. This outcropping was a small one and he didn’t expect to get much out of it. door wings flared as he worked keeping an eye on both little Jazz and Meister and once he was sure that the older poly would not be surprising him anytime soon Prowl let his mind wonder.

It allowed a quick check on his systems. His fuel levels were still good though he would have to refuel soon. the twins were fine though he did wonder why had hadn’t felt any movement. Shouldn’t he be feeling them by now?

Other than that, his frame was doing well in his opinion even if Ratchet and the others had a different view. Because he didn’t have someone donating nanites he was consuming more energon. Though he did try to ration his own intake he was foiled by his ever-present pains in the afts. Ricochet first noticed him not taking the right amounts then he informed Stepper who told Meister and Ratchet heard due to being in an argument with the older poly. Prowl had found himself on the very end of two fragged off mechs.

At first Prowl thought that the medic would bring up that topic but surprising he didn’t. Prowl had been suspicious, he wouldn’t put it pass them to do something. But they hadn’t so much as spoken to him about it. he could guess that they were going to let him decide.

So deep in thought he didn’t notice Meister coming up behind him. he did notice when the mech grab his arm and scolding him.

“Prowl stop you’re going to damage your fingers more and that healer go ranting about infection.”

Prowl blinked up at the frowning mech. what was he talking about? He looked at the hand that was being lifted about his head. Pink energon sluggishly dripped from a cut.

_‘oh, that’s why; when did I get cut?’_ Prowl thought to himself while out loud trying to get Meister to let him go. “Honestly its not that bad.”

“Mech infection will sit right in real quick if wounds aren’t treated. In case ya haven’t notice this isn’t exactly sanitary.”

The poly had sat down in front of Prowl hand still placed in his lap as he rummaged through his pack. “While I ain’t no healer I can still make sure yer hand doesn’t fall off due to it getting infected. Not hold still.”

Prowl sighed he didn’t feel like arguing. The heat of the day was starting to hit them and right now all he wanted to do was take a nap. He hated this time of day and that was thanks to his condition. His frame was already running hot add in the extra heat from the weather and it felt like he was about to collapse. Thankfully while the little outcropping was small it still provided enough shade to sit under.

Though what he said next Prowl would forever blame on the heat.

“why haven’t you or Ratchet asked about my past or about interfacing?”

Prowl almost smirked at the choking noises Meister made at his question.

“Wh-what brought that up?!” the poly asks trying not to choke on the fuel he been consuming.

“I know that you are aware of something different about me and—

“I know what ya mean! What I meant what brought on that question?” the poly said. “as for yer past that’s yer thing. If ya want to talk to someone about it, then ain’t no one going to stop ya.” Meister leaned back head tilted up. “As for interfacing, I didn’t think that ya be ready not that I or anyone for that matter in my opinion wouldn’t jump at the chance at a pretty mech like ya.”

“Th-that’s not want I meant!” Prowl wouldn’t look at the mech now frame heating from embarrassment.

Meister snickers. “Then what kind of interfacing do ya mean?” he asks innocently. “I only know of one kind.”

“I-I meant…what I meant was w-why you or Ratchet ever mention a-about….” Prowl couldn’t finish his own sentence and wish that the crystal he was leaning against would swallow him whole.

As Meister watched a fluster Prowl a light went off in his mind. “Ah ya mean why haven’t me and others hadn’t tried to suggest helping ya with ya carrying, right?”

Prowl nodded.

The back and white poly sighs scarred face twisted up in thought. He tried to find an easier way of explaining his reasoning. Certainly, if he had taken the mech and then taken him back to his tribe no doubt they would have already been passed this topic. But they weren’t, and Prowl was still wary of him and the others.

“Well the way I see it, yer uncomfortable around me and the others. It would have been wrong to use ya’s sparklings against ya like that. plus, it would do my ego some good if ya came to me for that then me chasing after ya when ya don’t won’t it.”

Prowl face was shadowed. “I see. Primus forbid that yer ego suffer.” He growled.

Meister looked at Prowl in shock at the sound. What did he say to get that sound thrown at him?

Prowl was shock as well. Why did he growl; there was nothing in Meister sentence to deserve that. instead of acting on it like he should have done Prowl went with an attitude of indifference. Like he had done nothing wrong the Praxian when back to work.

Meister was not about to let it go though. “What’s crawled up your tail pipe and died. Seriously mech, why are ya so uptight. What did me and mine ever do to ya?”

“There is nothing wrong and as to why I’m the way I’ am it is how I was constructed.” The Praxian left it at that seemly done with the conversation.

“Construct? Ha yea right. No mech or femme are constructed all of us are kindle.” Meister cocked his hip to the side arms crossed. “Try again Prowler.”

“Don’t use that!” Prowl snarled. “You have no right to use that!”

“Use what?” Meister was now truly confused. What was it with this mech that kept switching between hot and cold.

“that name.” Prowl glared at the poly.

“What; Prowler?”

“Yes.” Prowl hissed.

Meister held up his hands showing that he didn’t mean anything by it and let the topic drop. Though he was curious about that name. It must have some special meaning if Prowls reaction is anything to go by. He wondered who gave it to him and how much they meant to the winged mech.

“Well in any case, while in Polyhexian tribes it considered an honor for a carrier to pick other mechs when their mates are unavailable. I wasn’t going to bring up the issue because one until now we didn’t understand each other. Two, from the first time we met I could see that someone didn’t treat ya good. It makes me want to rip the mech who hurt ya apart.”

The poly startled at the bitter laugh Prowl gave. “Even if I told you the truth, you would not believe me and the mech you want to terminate is not here.”

The door winger sat back staring up at the sky. “There was a mech, **Jazz.** we had every intention to bond, but it was not to be.” At Meister patient stare Prowl found that he couldn’t and didn’t want to keep anything from the mech. “he was polyhexian and at first we hated each other on sight. But we were at war with another **fraction,** er-tribe and had to put our or some of our hatred aside. Then my home, where I was from originally, was gone wiped from the surface of the planet. Out of millions, only a handful survive. When I was about to break from the grief he was there. He never said those empty words just offered a shoulder and silence. When I found myself having to care for the only surviving youngling of my home. he was there with a smile and advice.”

“You had a youngling?” the poly asks. Though there were still some words he couldn’t understand he placed it down to being Prowls original language. Of course, he was still in shock from hearing about Prowls home. It confirmed that Prowl use to be a city mech no tribe had that many mechanisms in it.

Prowl nodded. “he name is-was **Bluestreak.”** And there Meister saw the faint traces of a smile. “He was such a chatter box and always seem so happy despite how traumatize he was. No one could hate him or at least was harsh to him.” he was rubbing his stomach. “Even the twins were smitten with him.”

Meister was smiling though he raised an optic ridge. “Twins?”

“ **Sunstreaker** and **Sideswipe.** ” He gave Meister a look. “I know that you are aware that my carrying isn’t normal.”

Meister shrug. “the healer may have ranted about it.”

Prowl raise his own optic ridge but chose not to say anything. “the leader of my tribe was killed in our last battle and though my tribe tried to live on and protect the others some of us were captured. I was taken by our enemy’s leader. As a substitute for mine who was killed. The sparklings now growing inside me were two of my comrades.”

Meister reared back in shock. “Ya mean!”

Prowl nodded. “These two sparks are fully matured and were once the twins **Sideswipe** and **Sunstreaker.** ”

Meister sat there mouth open. “How are you three still functioning!?”

Prowl grimaced. “I don’t know.” he slumped, even his door wings drooped. “All I know is that they are now safe inside me and I’ll raise them to best of my ability.”

“wouldn’t that be awkward though? I mean isn’t weird that…um well.”

Here Prowl gave a whispered laugh. “I supposed so, if they even remember their lives as **Sunstreaker** and **Sideswipe.** All their memories were connected to their frames and I don’t know if I want them to remember their past. nor do I wish to tell them about **Bluestreak**.” His hand stilled, a sad smile on his face as he stared at his bulging middle.

Meister knew he shouldn’t. already hearing a small piece of Prowls history was bringing him to tears. “What happen to your mate and youngling?”

Prowl sank even lower he didn’t bother reminding the mech that his Jazz wasn’t his mate. “They died.” It was so quiet that Meister had to strain even his sensitive audios. “ **Megatron** killed **Jazz** in front of me before raping me. **Bluestreak** …I could not protect him and in only way he saw to free himself threw himself off the **lead trines** **tower.** ”

Meister sucked in a harsh vent. It was worst then what he thought. Having to see someone you loved killed in front of you would be the worst thing and the work of a dishonorable monster. There was no place in any of the coastal tribes for those who did that. Then to have your youngling taken from you only to here that they took their own life. Meister didn’t know where to begin. He understood now though. Prowls reactions to them made perfect sense though he wasn’t sure what to make of him being a mate to another poly.

No one from his tribe was missing and the name wasn’t ringing any bells. But traditionally, when a mate was killed leaving behind a sparked mate. It was usually the family who took care of the carrying mech or femme. But it sounded like Prowl didn’t have any family. His whole tribe was killed off for primus sake. And since he never said about his mate’s tribe Meister rather doubted that the other now dead poly even told him. so, they couldn’t count on that tribe to come and take responsibility.

Which made the fluttering spinning in his chest more annoying. It also changed how he had to approach Prowl in trying to court him. He had to allow a mourning period before even beginning to court him.  with the situation now as it is, Meister was at a lost on where to start. Though in the case of helping Prowl in getting the nanites he needed that was still in the winged mechs field. Everything else will just have to wait. They still needed to get back to their tribe first and deal with things there then he can come back and start on Prowl.

“Whelp the way I see it. if ya don’t feel like ya can handle interfacing with another mech then ya shouldn’t. I mean its not like ya group will be low on fuel.” He was smiling at Prowl. “besides before ya get halfway there me bros and I will be tagging along before having to spilt.”

Prowl frown at the poly and with a flick of his wings turned back to digging up crystal roots. _‘Why do polyhexians all have to be so dame cheeky.’_

It was near the end of the day when Prowl stop. He had filled several buckets full of energon that he secured to the sled that was once he armor chest piece. He felt emotionally and physically drained. Another thing he can add to the growing list of similarities between Meister and Jazz was that they tended to turn him into a chatter box. Though not to Bluestreaks level thank Primus for small favors.

This worlds Jazz had woken up and was busy chittering and whistling at the two adults. Meister had taken the sled and let Prowl carry the energic sparkling. The little one seemed to mind the Praxian more then his brothers.

To no one’s surprise Ratchet was waiting for them at the edge of camp. That was normal, what wasn’t was the figure next to him. Meister was instantly in front of him hissing at the stranger. That it until Ratchet threw something at the poly hitting square on the head.

“quiet you.” The medic growls.

The mech next to him only grins before Prowl sees those gold optics widen when they landed on him. He says something to healer who waves a wrench at his white helm.

“This little pain in the aft is Drift.” He finally gets around to introducing the new mech. “apparently, he and his teacher came in search of me. though I have no idea why.”

Drift was too busy looking at the medic to care about the tone used. To Prowl he looked to be a mech in love. Strange indeed.

“Anyway, they’ll be helping us get to the outpost. And before you even argue there have been signs of skywalkers in the area.”

Prowl saw Meister tense at the name. _‘what were skywalkers?”_

An image from long ago surfaces at his thought. A movie poster from Earth that Jazz wanted to see. ‘ _surly not.’_ Prowl dismiss the image.

Feeling too tired to listen to any more of Meister’s and Ratchets triad. Prowl moves around the three keeping the new mech in sights before dropping off the sled near one of the cook fires. He wanted to rest and went to fine his newly acquired tent.

He found Ricochet and Stepper before he went to his tent and dropped off Jazz. While sleeping with the sparkling was nice he didn’t feel up to it tonight. The brothers watched in worry, it was still light out and Prowl was already tired. Stepper quietly shadowed the door winger just to make sure he got to his tent before leaving and finding one of the healers.

He found them both in deep discussion with the two new mechs. A grounder like them and a flyer, thankfully not one of skywalkers, and his brother. The flyer turned to him and a small greeting before laughing at the smaller white mech. Meister was off to the side grumbling.

With a roll of his eyes Stepper squatted in front of his brooding brother. “ya know, jealously is very unbecoming brother dear.” He was smiling. “I thought you like Prowl not the healer.”

Meister scowled up at Stepper. He scarred face made it more sever and his field radiated a storm of emotions. “Shut it, I don’t trust those mechs.”

“Why?”

His answer was a hit to the head and a growl.

“They just conveniently show up and one of them a flyer to boot.” Meister stood towering over his brother. “How do we know he ain’t part of the wing spawns.”

“Well,” Stepper stood dusting off the sand that clung to his plating. “Ratchet seems to know them. if I had to guess the smaller one is smitten with him.” they both give the odd couple a side glance. “If I hazard an another guess I say that Drift?” a nod. “That Drift would sooner leave us and run off with Ratchet over his shoulder.”

A shrug of his shoulders loosening any tight cables. “But I don’t think that’s what got you so sour.”

The older brother sighs and hung his head. “yeah their appearance doesn’t help but…”

“But?”

“I learn a few new things about Prowl. though he nearly made me choke on ma fuel.”

Stepper snickered at the mental image. “What did he say that surprise ya?”

Meister open his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He quickly grabs his brother by the arm and all but dragged him away. Both ignoring the glance the flyer was giving them. When they find Ricochet, he was just letting Jazz crawl around playing with hand made toys.

“Sup bros.” the younger waves to the eldest. His smile falls at seeing how trouble the two older ones look. “Is there a problem?”

“Somewhat though this bugger won’t spill.” Stepper huffs shaking loose of his brothers hold.

“What I say isn’t for every mechs audios.” Meister doesn’t join his brothers on the ground. He paces before Stepper gets annoyed and yanks him to the ground.

Jazz seeing his brothers wrestle each other crawled over and on top of Meister. Ricochet cheered throwing his arms up.

“Alright Jazz!”

“Well look at that brother you got taken out by a sparkling.” Stepper teases.

The sound of his happy burbling youngest brother had Meister smiling broadly. Forgetting what he was going to discuss with the others for a little bit. He tickles Jazz in his sides enjoying the squeaking laughter.

After enjoying time with his youngest brother Meister had a passing youngling take Jazz to their healer before turning serious. Both his brothers tensed with the change in mood.

“I found some things out that I really wish I had let lie.” The older brother said still watching the youngling and Jazz until he couldn’t. “We were right in our assumption about Prowl’s condition when we first found him.”

The brothers raise an optic ridge at him. Ricochet crossed his arms frowning. Stepper sat crossed legged waiting for Meister to go on.

“He told me that he had a Polyhexian lover and youngling. Though he didn’t or couldn’t tell me from what tribe. I got the feeling that his old tribe was a miss mash of mechs and femmes.” Meister was pacing again. “an enemy manage to kill his leader and after making sure that the other members of his tribe were safe he got captured and had to watch his lover died by the same slagger who raped him. His youngling was taken away from him and later killed himself.” he was growling armor fluffed out in anger. “Then that slagger somehow stuffed two fully mature sparks in his chamber who use to be comrades of his. and yet that idiot won’t admit how much the whole thing is hurting him. I doubt he has even mourned all his losses.”

All three brothers were growling though only Meisters was the loudest and deepest. He was angry and how no target to throw it at. Ricochet was the quieter of three and Stepper was a step up from him but since neither had a pre-bond with Prowl they didn’t feel that hurt the Meister could.

“so, does this change your mind about taking him back home then?”

Meister stops his pacing. “No, I still want him to settle first before we take him. I want him to at least get his pedes under him before I start courting him.”

“Isn’t that a bit cruel?”

Meister whirled around scowling at his younger brother. Ricochet flatten his plating as close to his protoform at he could before speaking again.

“I mean why not just take care of it now while he’s still unbalance? If ya think about it ya might be…hurting…him…even.” He gulps but manages to squeak out the last word. “more.”

Meister looms over his younger brother and would have said something scathing if not for Stepper who decided that Ricochet had had enough.

“He does have a point.” He says ignoring the venomous look Meister gives him. “in fact, if might be best to tell him of your intentions before we part ways.” He pretended to clean his claws.

Meister snorted. “The mechs already shy and wary. I don’t want to scare him away.” He laughs a bit. “He even had to force himself to ask why we haven’t offered to contribute to his sparklings.” His voice sounded strained.

That caught the others poly’s attention. Ricochet sat mouth open while Stepper just tilted his head.

“And what did ya tell him?” he asks.

“That it was his choice. Otherwise he’ll run through those provisions everyone’s been gathering.” Finally calm enough to stay still Meister sat down between his brothers. “hopefully he’ll trust us enough to let us or we’ll have to make sure that there is enough fuel for them before we part ways. Though now with those mechs of Ratchets they might be okay.”

“You don’t trust them?”

“pah, ones a flyer is bad enough and the other is too smitten with Ratchet to care about the others.”

“isn’t that how we were when all we were after was our Jazzy?”

“…maybe.”

Steppers sighs, his older brother could such a sparkling sometimes. “Well in any case theres nothing we can do now but wait. Ratchet wants to wait one more day before leaving. And it takes about three weeks to get to the half way point and it’ll take anther three to get to where we left our boats.” He stood and stretched. “Plenty of time for Prowl to make a decision and for us to judge these new mechs.” He gave them both a backwards wave as he made his way towards the wall. “its my turn for first shift. I’ll wake one ya up when its time.”

“Welp I’m going to go and get some fuel. Then I’ll check out these two mechs. Who knows might get something interesting out of em.” The red poly shook the sand off his frame then walked back towards Ratchet. “I’ll take care of Jazz until its my turn to take watch.” He shouted back to Meister.

Meister watched them go. He didn’t mind that they left he had a lot to think over. But sitting there watching the others run around was distracting and for once following his spark needs. Meister took out his whetstone and one of his favorite blades and took a seat in front of Prowls tent. The mech may not like it but Meister felt better knowing that the door winger was safe. With careful even strokes he let the meditative action of sharpening his blade let him think.

Inside the tent Prowl wasn’t as asleep as had others think. He laid on his side deep in thought. The words spoken to him earlier were ringing in his memory. Jazz had once commented, back when their relationship was new, that he could spend orns thinking yet still would not have his answers. He had scoffed at that but now he wasn’t so sure that Jazz wasn’t correct.

He couldn’t think of any answer to his problems and that frustrated him. with a heavy sigh Prowl tried to get his recharge protocols working. His processor however wouldn’t allow him to get the needed rest his wanted. No matter how he bullied them his systems would not shut down. With an aggravated snarl Prowl was about to stomp out to find Ratchet when he heard something outside his tent.

_Slink-chic_

It was a low scraping sound. Slow and rhythmic. Soft and even.

_Slink-chic_

Prowl felt his doors angle themselves to pin point to sound origin.

_Slinnnnkkk-chiiccc_

_Slink-chic_

It was coming from the front of his tent and now that Prowl was paying attention he could just make out the silhouette of one of the polyhexian brothers. He stood there just watching and listening.

_Slink-chic_

His panels lowered with each stroke.

_Slink-chic_

Tension in his frame, cables, wires was released.

_Slink-chic_

It was like a soft lullaby. Prowl found himself back on the mesh and pillow pile the served as he berth.

_Slink-chic_

As the rhythm continued Prowl lulled into recharge before he knew. And not once did he fight it. outside Meister smirked to himself. His hearing was one of the best in his tribe and it have been no trouble understanding what the door winger’s problem was. As he sat there he used a scrap piece of metal to continue to make the soft scraping noise. Once he was sure that Prowl was deeply in recharge would he stop.

It was a trick his own sire used against him when his mind was troubled. The sound of the metal against the whetstone had him focus one that instead of what was plaguing his mind. It never worked one his brothers though.

Another soft sound had Meister sliding his optics over to see the two new mechs wondering by. Or to be more accurate. The flyer was dragging a protesting grounder by one of the long helm fins and smiling the entire time. The poly could only stare before shaking his helm.

What was the world coming to?

The next time that Prowl woke there was no soft noise and it was well into the dark cycle. Images of a recharge fuzzy mind danced out of his reach. But he didn’t try to catch them as he was more attentive to his frame booting up from a very restful recharge. He didn’t bother using a light stone to see by as he got up. he navigated his small tent with ease and was outside in no time. Meister was gone no doubt already taking his shift patrolling and for a moment Prowl was a little sad. That turned into confusion as why he would be feeling that in the first place.

He did notice though that his mind wasn’t as troubled compared to yesterday and that he was feeling more relaxed. Well more relaxed for him that is. The Praxian found a spot that gave him a great view of the camp but also would keep him hidden from any wondering tribes mechs. He had been warned multiple times not to wonder off alone. There were mechs out there that would snatch him up and carrying him off. Not to mention the mecha animals that would love to have him for a snack.

His frame just relaxed when there was a shuffle to his right. His panels gave a flick and his hand was gripping the knife Ricochet shoved on him. he didn’t relax even when the mech came into view. White plating, sleek wings, a gaint sword on his back, and an amused field had Prowl scooting back hoping to leave unnoticed.

He remembers seeing the mech earlier when him and Meister had gotten back. Prowl hadn’t stop to talk and he had no intention of doing so now.

“Such a lovely night isn’t it?”

But it seemed that the winged mech had other ideas. That amused field gently flared out waiting inviting Prowls to join it.

“it was.” The Praxian replied with a touch of ice.

The mech only chuckles seemly immune to Prowls coldness. “Why don’t you come out and join me?” he asks. **_“I figured that a crystal singer like you would be enjoying such a cool clear night.”_**

The last sentence had Prowl whipping around facing the flyer. He had spoken in old Prax that Prowl was sure that he had misheard.

**_“Crystal Singer?”_** he asks in the same language. He had to dig up the old files and he sounded a little shaky, but his words were clear. **_“I did not know others would know about the old ways.”_**

**_“Many of the old ways have been forgotten but some still thrive. My tribe remembers.”_** The flyer waved Prowl over. He was a little taller then Prowl. The Praxians head only reaching the tips of his shoulders. **_“(to fly freely and uncontained) Wing.”_** He smiles down at Prowl.

**_“(one who stalks in shadows) Prowl.”_ **

**_“I was surprise to fine one of legend. Your type has been gone from this world for a long time.”_ **

**_“There are no others like me?”_ **

Wing shook his head sadly. **_“No, from what is known this was the first city to fall during the turbulent times. All its people vanishing.”_** He was staring at Prowl. **_“there are only legends left and not many would know them.”_**

“ ** _Then how do you.”_** Prowl question. **_“you never did answer my first question.”_**

**_“Oh, and which one was that?_** ” Wing smirked.

**_“why did you refer to me as a crystal singer?”_ **

**_“They used to call this the singing city. Visitors would smile as they recounted their tale of towering crystals and the ones who played them. the sweetest of melodies and the most beautiful of harmonies could make mecha cry or laugh.”_** For a moment it looked like Wing was remembering it as he spoke. **_“I wasn’t created yet, but my teacher is old, and he remembers.”_**

“I wish I could remember that.” Prowl said with a touch of wistfulness. Hang cradling his large middle. “it would be nice to give them some good memories.” Without meaning too Prowl had slipped out of the ancient language.

He did not see the look Wing was giving him. the flyer looking between Prowls face and the very rounded middle.

“You have no bond mate, do you?”

Prowl froze but nodded after a while. “We never got to bond.”

“Then how-

A snarl in stereo had to the two whirling around weapons out. behind them wasn’t an enemy though but a trio of polyhexians and not one was happy. All three glares were thrown at Wing and they kept him in the sights as Meister stalked over to Prowl.

The smile was forced, and his frame was tense as he spoke. “Ya really shouldn’t be wandering around alone there Prowl.”

Prowl tilted his head. “I was not alone.”

“Ya wasn’t in yer tent. We were worried.”

“I apologies then, I could not get back to recharge and wanted some fresh air.” He didn’t see any problem. “I did not mean to cause you distress.”

Meister still with a forced smile nodded. “it’s okay Prowl, how bout we get ya something to eat. Ya haven’t had anything since mid-day.” His hand was out ready to take Prowls and the Praxian could see and hear that he couldn’t argue his way out of it.

Meister, once Prowls back was turn, gave the flyer one last glare before escorting Prowl back to their fire. Stepper and Ricochet growled and hissed once the duo was out of audio range before leaving the bemused flyer. Wing only chuckles seeing an opportunity to have some fun.

He needed something to do until Drift gets done handling his intended. Teasing a group of possessive Polys would be fun and it looked as though Prowl hadn’t caught on yet either.

Wing smile. “This is going to be interesting.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and his group nearing the half way point. he comes to a decision. Meister doesn't like Wing and Wing is finding things too amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while I am sure that there are readers who want to see what happens between Prowl and Meister. I am not really good at writing it. so you just have to use your imagination. and yes I am aware that Prowl seems to be over his abuse. he is not and has just been repressing it. it will rear its ugly head shortly.

Prowl mentally groaned as he sagged next to his wagon. They had been on the move for a week and he was exhausted. Both mentally and physically and emotionally. If he wasn’t in the shape that he was in he knew he wouldn’t be having this much trouble. The added weight of the sparklings made walking impossible but he did try, at least until Meister got fed up with him and forced him to sit in the wagon. Though they had argued about it before the poly did that. The others watched on in amusement.

Prowl wouldn’t admit that the shade the fabric covered wagon gave was a relief to him. his frame was already prone to overheating adding in his condition and the desert heat it always ran hot. He was surprised that he hadn’t fried something. Meister and his brothers kept close to the wagon he was in and the older poly would at times peek in to check up on him. though Prowl wasn’t alone he shared the wagon with the youngest among their group. Which included Jazz.

And Prowl could say that it was the sparkling the led to him currently sharing his tent with three Polyhexians some nights. Which led to some awkward mornings. Mostly awkward on Prowls part as he sometimes would move during the night and snuggle up next to Meister entwining his arms and legs around the other mech. Meister of course would grin smugly at him as Prowl tried to untangle himself before rushing out. Prowl now insisted he recharge in his own tent.

The Praxian let the cool pre-dawn morning help cool his heated frame. As his mind wondered, his time with Wing was enjoyable. The flyer speaking in Old Pax brought a sense of nostalgia when they converse. They mostly talked about things though Wing would gush about his apprentice and would tease said mech when he and Ratchet were in audio range. But it was through Wing that Prowl was able to learn what had happen and confirm that he was no longer in his home world.

It brought a bit of sadness knowing that. This may be Cybertron, but it wasn’t his Cybertron just as the mechs around him weren’t the ones he grew to know. And Prowl didn’t have to guess that there was no way for him to return, not that he wanted to in any case. There was nothing left for him to return to. Before Ratchet had everyone pack to move again Prowl wanted to take time to finally morn the ones he lost. But first he needed to refuel, again. With an annoyed huff Prowl used the wagon as leverage to lift himself up before waddling over to where his rations were at. His frame was burning through the fuel like water through fingers. Not even the concentrated solids were helping. It was just another reminder that he would need something or someone to help migrate the fuel loss. If he wasn’t careful they would run out before even reaching the outpost.

Wing had noticed and added his own offered of helping to the short list. Made even shorter now that Prowl knew that Drift wanted to take Ratchet back with him. though the young mech didn’t seem to mind if Ratchet helped Prowl. But Prowl was still uncomfortable about interfacing. He knew that he would have to deal with it soon but…

“ya know your processor will ove’a heat if ya keep thinking so hard.” Meisters cheeky tone whispered into Prowl audio.

Prowl did not jump. His sensor did register that the mech was above him. Of course, he wouldn’t allow himself to be unaware of his surroundings. And he made sure that Meister knew how unimpressed he was by glaring at him.

Meister however called Prowl’s bluff by continuing to smile knowing that he had manage to sneak up on the winged mech. They stared at each other before Prowl turned away.

“I was only thinking about…

“about how ya gonna keep from eating all yer fuel?” Meister said knowingly. “Is alright it’s a valid worry. If ya want, we could try ya on mecha animals again. Ya wouldn’t even have to see us clean it.” he offered.

Prowl grimaced. Just thinking of the last time made his tanks churn, but if it would conserve their already short rations then he could try.

“If I don’t have to know where it came from.” he said. Meister nodded. He jumps over Prowls head and landed in front of him.

The poly was concern about the winged mech. He could see that the trek to the outpost was already affecting the Praxian, but Prowl was stubborn. If they couldn’t keep him properly fueled and cool, then more than the mechs health would be affected. Their awkward mornings gave the poly a little hope that maybe Prowl was starting to heal from his abuse. Hopefully, at the outpost Prowl would let some mech help him, even if the idea made him snarled. Meister didn’t have his brothers optimism about the mech jumping into his bedroll for a quick tumble.

He slid down next to the winged mech subtly nudging him further into the shade. And smirked when he heard the mech sigh as he fully relaxed against the wagon. Out of the corner of his visor he watched Prowl rub his hand over his middle. Meister would be a liar if he didn’t admit that it didn’t fascinate him. knowing that there were two lives nestled safely under Prowls spark. Even when his own carrier carried his brothers he was fascinated.

He wanted to touch it.

“I would appreciate if you would stop staring at me.” Prowl glared at him with only one optic.

Meister only smiled before leaning away. Prowl watched him a few minutes more before closing his optics. Meister watched him before leaping to his feet. Prowl opened him optics watching the mech stretch then ambling away. He tilted his head curiously wondering what the poly was up too then pushing the thought from his mind and focusing more in his own frame.

He was near recharge when the poly was back with something on a stick. He didn’t say anything he did however take the offered meal. Meister stood in front of him blocking the rest of the mid-day sun waiting for Prowl to start eating. the black and white mech glanced between the odd-looking metal on a stick to Meister before taking a very small bite.

“Like we agreed we won’t tell ya what it is. Just that its very good.”

Prowl hummed in agreement. After breaking through the shell, he sucked the more squishes parts out the small hole before he started on the more edible parts of the shell. It was good. While Prowl did like his fuel from the source, it usually wasn’t alive to begin with. It helped that Meister took the care and time to make this look like something else.

“That pain in the aft healer has us resting until late afternoon. Normally I wouldn’t agree but considering who’s doing the traveling I think it’s the best choice.”

He gazed outward watching the others rest of those who were more use to the heat keeping watch. Meister would be doing that, but he talked Ricochet into taking his shift while he kept watch on Prowl. the heat of the desert was never good on carrying mechs more so for those that were in the door wingers condition.

“I can see that even back during the war we have to take into consideration that most of the new recruits would have to build up the stamina to match the more experience ones.” Prowl said. “I was included in that.” he grinned at the memory. “It was where I met the most infuriating mech ever and I couldn’t take losing to him.”

Meister gave his own smirk. “was this mech the one who stole ya spark?”

Prowl nodded. “Jazz.”

The dark blue and black poly hums again. He was more interested by the smile playing on Prowls face then the story of a long dead mech. Those lips look really…

“Is there something wrong here?” an annoying jovial voice asked.

Meister silently growled at the flyer who sat above them with a very cheeky smile.

“We’re fine.” He said with a rumble.

Wing only grin back. “Well that’s good. By the way Prowl, Ratchet’s been looking for you. Something about an exam? I think he’s more concern about the effects of the heat on you.” His wings twitched. “Don’t worry I’ll keep Drift away. My student can be so cute.”

“Yeah like a basket of scraplets.” The poly mutters.

Prowl gave the mech a glance out of the corner of his optic before giving the flyer his full attention. “Thank you, I will join Ratchet shortly.”

“Well if you need help I don’t mind…

“I’ll make sure the Prowl gets to Ratchet. He just ate and wants to rest.” Meister kept the growl out of his voice, but it was a near thing.

The two-winged mechs looked at the possessive arm around Prowls shoulders. Wing was grinning like a cat with the canary while Prowl raised optic ridge. Meister got more irritated and somewhat gently turn Prowl around and walked him back to the wagon that held their supplies and where Jazz was currently napping.

Without much word Meister lifted Prowl up and into the wagon. “Take a nap.” He snapped out. Then left.

The Praxian huffed, he was a little annoyed. How dare he treat him like a errant sparkling. Arms and legs crossed Prowl scowled out into the desert. He didn’t see the reason why Meister was acting like Ironhide over his favorite guns.

With that in mind Prowl uncrossed his legs and was planning to track down the poly. Only the mesh he was sitting on was really comfy.

And it was really hot out right now.

And he was getting tired after eating the metal on a stick.

On second thought he didn’t have to go after Meister just yet. its not like the poly didn’t know where he was, and he did say that he would take him to Ratchet later.

“I’m only taking a nap because I’m tired not because the mech told me to.” he told himself.

He scooted backwards kneading the meshes before stretching like a cat then curling up. with a couple wing flaps he sighs again before falling into a light recharge.

A few minutes later Stepper peeked in smiling when seeing Prowl curled around a large pillow with Jazz snuggled between his wings. one wing twitched but Prowl made no move towards Stepper or made any moves to remove Jazz from the sensitive spot.

He wraps one of the meshes closer to Jazz, so the sparkling couldn’t roll away and hurt himself. when he was sure that both mech and sparkling were fine, he left after grabbing a few of his hunting darts. He and Ricochet were going hunting later that night.

“So how’s our two sleepy heads?” Ricochet asks with a grin.

“Curled together without a care in the world. Makes me jealous that Jazz can monopolize Prowl so much without even trying.”

Rico snorts hefting one of his sea bolts over his shoulders. The bolt and arrows were made specficly for the water but can be used overland in a pinch. “Yeah well, Meister had been getting his own amount of jealously if ya haven’t noticed.”

The second brother laughs. “Yes, I saw, I wonder if either of them notices that they been moving closer together.”

“I doubt it.” the smaller poly stops and silly grin on his face.

“What?”

“I’m just imagining what or how brother dear is planning on getting Prowl out of that outpost.” He snickers. “should be fun.”

“More like a helm ache waiting to happen.” Stepper sighs. “I feel like its not going to be a simple kidnapping.”

The younger red poly gave his brother a curious look. “How so.”

Stepper waited until they were past the first row of dunes before answering. He didn’t want to jinx them being overheard.

“I’m getting a feeling again.” Was all he said.

“Really? About Prowl and Meister?” Rico was still smiling. “This is going to be awesome.”

His brother did not agree with that and was frowning at his cheerful brother. Whenever he got a weird feeling something always went bad or weird. And he was getting one of the weird feeling now.

“I think that we’ll need more then just your boat with this one.”

Ricochet looked a little hesitant. “…the chieftain won’t like that. he’s already causing us trouble and he…he’s threatening to take Jazz and when we have to tell him about…about Meister and Prowl…he-he”

“He won’t do scrap.” The other poly growls. “either Meister will kill him or-“

“Or?”

“Or we leave the clan and take our chances out at sea.”

Ricochet was frowning. Neither choice was good taking a large group out at sea in a small boat was tough. Add in an expecting mech and sparkling, that was pushing it. It could be done, and they knew where small islands were hidden in case they had to stop. There was also some of the more loner sea mechs that they were friends with.

“Neither is a good choice.” He commented.

Stepper nodded. “Then let’s hope that nothing out of the ordinary will happen.”

“Our lucks not that great.”

“Slag.”

oOoOoOo

Prowl scowled at the medical bot as the mech poked and prodded him. His was getting uncomfortable. He felt like a bloated sack of mesh, he was hot the sun and the extra weight on his frame wasn’t helping, he was always tired and hungry something that he has never experienced since he first online, and he didn’t like mechs who looked like bots he knew poking him.

His engine gave a little growly rev.

“Mute it,” Ratchet snaps. “We’re almost done then you can go.”

Prowl felt something shift and squirmed because of it.

“I don’t like people in my internals.”

“Don’t start acting like a sparkling. Besides everything is going well. Your spark has minimal amount of scarring from the separation. A blessing to be sure, and the two sparklings are developing along nicely.” The red and white mech said. “don’t worry scarring it normal and it heals overtime. But those that usually have more than one sparklet usually have more scarring. Just be glad that you don’t.”

“Normal carriers you mean. I rather doubt that there are other mechs out there carrying fully mature mechs sparks in their frames. No less that they knew who the sparks use to be.” Prowl grumbles.

“Well normal mechs don’t come from other dimensions either.” Ratchet snark back. “Have you been able to feel them. their fields? Yet?”

Prowl squirmed again shaking his head. No for feeling any movement but yes for the fields. He sighs when the medic closes his chest plates. That is, until the young polyhexian healer came up behind Ratchet and tittered something that had the old medic humming.

Prowl started to lean away from them searching for a way to escape. “What?” he asks when both gazes of the healers locked onto him.

“Nothing but, Dewleaf, had some questions and I happen to agree that she should learn while there is a good example to learn from.”

Prowl started stepping backwards doorwings up and twitching. “Well then since your so busy I really should get back and get everything ready for travel.”

Ratchet waved him off. “Nonsense, since you’re the example. So, sit down and lay back.”

Prowl froze he was deciding whether to risk it all and run or do what the fully armed medic said. He was about to turn and run when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

“I am sure that dear Prowl would love to help a fledging healer improve. And since this is such a unique situation he would be perfect for it.” Wing said smiling.

Prowl wanting the punch the mech.

“I am sure the Prowl would love to do a lot of things.” Meister’s voice growled from behind Wing’s. “But maybe Ratchet can play teacher another time. Dewleaf mind waiting?” he asks the young healer kindly.

The younger poly nodded though she seemed a little disappointed. Prowl felt for her and with a sigh he sat back down.

“If I don’t have to expose my spark again…

Ratchet grinned. “Nothing invasive, just a physical exam.”

He leads the young healer over to Prowl. “Now since we are only doing a outside exam first we will check the thickness of the armor and we must be sure that its not pinching anywhere. Go ahead.” He said.

The young poly was hesitant and only lightly touched the few pieces of armor near the expose protoform.

“Tsk, it not like he’ll fall apart. Here you must be frim, or you’ll never get it right. Watch.” Ratchet took the younger hands under his and pressed firmly down. “See, not too firm and not too soft. The armor bounces right back into shape. After that you will want to check on the sparklings. Normally we would be looking with scanners but since you might not always have those we will go by feel.” He moved the hands over the protoform. “still pressing firmly but not too firm we don’t want to cause harm to the underdeveloped littles.”

“what if harm…” she stops looking frustrated at finding the right word.

“What if this is something wrong with the sparkling?” Ratchet said for her. “That will be the hard part. But you can mostly tell by the carrier themselves. What harms the sparkling usually will hurt the carrier.” He said. “However, each carrying will be different, but some things are the same.”

“Unless of course your dealing with flyers. Those are different then any grounders.” Wing pipped in.

“How so.” The poly healer asks. Ratchet frown at being interrupted.

“Well, flyers will start off like other carriers as in our armor will migrate away from the growing sparklings. The sparklings themselves will be different. You see flyers will lay oval shape shells that protect the sparkling. Think of it as an outer casing that will be shed off as the little one grows. Because of the protective shell the carrier won’t be feeling much movement.”

“Will carrier bare shells?” she asks Prowl.

“I am no flyer. These are only sensor panels.” He said with a little bite to his voice.

Meister was the next one to speak. “Have you seen others of your kin bare young?”

Prowl twitched. “no.” he muttered.

“So how can you be sure that ya won’t pop out eggies then?”

Before Prowl could answer Ratchet snapped back. “That’s what we are about to fine out if certain non-medical mechs will shut up.”

Both Wing and Meister held up their hands in surrender.

“Now as I was saying, by pressing down you’ll be able to feel some features of the sparkling. But with Flyers as Wing said you’ll only feel the shape of the shell.” He moved those hands back on to Prowls middle. “now what do you feel.”

Dewleaf didn’t hesitate as she pressed down at different areas. “There are two large forms. I-I can’t feel any thing else about them. just two large balls.”

“Balls huh, heh close enough. But it does answer that question. Congratulations Prowl you’re the proud carrier of two eggs.” Ratchet was laughing and only laughed harder at the look Prowl was giving them.

oOoOoOo

Prowl stared dumbly at nothing. Eggs? He was carrying eggs, like a fragging seeker. He couldn’t even describe the how insulted he felt. Oh, he had nothing against flyers in general he was quiet fond of the aerial bots, but he hated being compared to or have anything related to those flying rats. Any Praxian would hate it really.

From the small fields coming from within he could tell his twins agreed. The following conversation after hearing about the eggs hadn’t improve his orn. He got scolded for not telling the medic about his increase in fuel. The offer of help was brought up again and Prowl couldn’t stand to stay in that suffocating circle of mechs.

The rest of the orn, his thoughts circled. He knew that the medic had a point, but the issue was getting old in his opinion.  So, he banished the thoughts of that topic. He had other things to think about. He had forced down another helping of strange protometal on a stick, but he was still hungry. He had a ration pack of cooked energon near him, but it wasn’t enough to state his need for fuel. Plus, he was still tired and hot. And a very fussy sparkling who hated being contain just as much as Prowl did.

“Ya know, No one will think poorly of ya if ya wanted to rant about something.” Ricochet said from outside the wagon. Prowl had startled at the suddenness, Jazz let out a very pleading chirp. “I mean my brother can be stubborn when he cares about someone.” The young poly laughs whistling back at his brother. “and yes, that he can be really unbearable when he gets that way.”

Prowl snorted, “why does he care about my wellbeing? He has his brother; why are you all still here?”

“Good questions when you see Meister again why you don’t ask him. I just follow him around to make sure he doesn’t die.”

They didn’t speak again since Ricochet had jogged up towards the front. Prowl was left again to his thoughts. After making sure that Jazz was fed and, on his way, to recharge. Prowl went back to weighting the pros and cons of his situation. When the caravan came to stop for the night, the Praxian had come to a decision.

oOoOoOo

Meister had settle down near their small camp fire after coming back from a poor hunt. They did not find much in the way of food and would have to dip into their rations. He wasn’t worried about Jazz. As long Prowl was adequately fueled Jazz would be in no danger of starving.  And out of all the mechs and femmes here the winged mech would be the one of the ones the get fuel first, after the sparklings and younglings.

“So, I didn’t have any luck in this Primus forsaken pit desert.” Stepper snapped.

Meister paid it no mind. The heat was getting to all of them. Polys were never meant to be desert dwellers. He needed to get his group back to the water or they all get to a point where not even water would help them.

“Neither did I nor did Rico. Bloodrain did fine some little lizards but their like snack size and he couldn’t get enough for everyone. Our water’s getting low too. I know that you wanted more time with Prowl, but we’ll have to break off soon if we want to make it back before we shrivel up and die.” the second eldest went on.

“I am aware.” Meister sighs. “Have the healer start separating her things from Ratchets. Then get Jazz ready. Maybe we can get some energon liquid for the road.”

“when do you want to slip off?”

“Let’s wait another day then travel by night when its cooler.” The eldest said. “We’ll travel through the night to early morning and rest during the heat of the day.” He pointed to the map laid between them. “Once we reach the ocean we’ll rest for a few days before risking the waves and storms.”

Stepper hums. “Is that why you do not want to take Prowl now? Because of the storms?”

“the storm season will hit its peak right as we arrive. Jazz may be small, but he’ll last longer then a sparkling heavy land walker.” Meister said.

“So, your waiting till after the storm season and hoping that he has laid his eggs by then as well?”

“Yes. Which is why we’ll be using Rico’s wave rider. Which is back with the clan.”

Stepper hums again.

They stared in the fire listening to its crackles and hisses. It’s when they hear feet scuffing that they turn around. Just as fast as they pulled their knives they hidden them again. Prowl had hesitated at the sight of the weapons but once Meister had relaxed he ventured closer.

“I…” he licked his lips nervously. “I wish to discuss something with you.”

Meister raised an eye ridge waving for the mech to come join them by the fire. Still Prowl was hesitant.

“Is it possible…to talk somewhere else?”

Those large wings started twitching. Prowl was looking him in the eyes at least so Meister wasn’t too worried.

With a shrug of his shoulders. “Sure, my tents free.” He leaped to his feet. “Stepper make sure Rico knows to stay away for now.”

“no problem.”

Meister walked in front of the nervous Praxian. He could see that Prowl was nervous about something and he was itching to find out what it was. But he was going to let Prowl be the one to speak first.

The polys had their own make shift tents off to the side of the rest of the group. Mostly since the former slaves were still unsure around them and the fact that the polys didn’t feel comfortable in such a large group.

Their tents weren’t that big compared to the others the polys using only parts of the much larger tents to make their temporary homes. Not as brightly colored either. Meisters people had hardly need for such things anyway. They spent most of their lives out at sea and when they were back with their clans their round huts were made from sturdy bamboo and not flimsy fabric. Living in tents just didn’t feel right to the small group of ocean swimmers.

“Where is Jazz?” Prowl asks when he didn’t see the small sparkling.

“Dewleaf is watching him tonight. He’s been fussy lately and she wanted to make sure that he was alright before we leave.”

“Oh…your leaving?”

He sounded so downcast, but it was quiet, and Meister would have missed it if he hadn’t been paying the winged mech so much attention.

“Well yeah, we are almost to the half way point. Figured ya would be happy to see us go.”

“not really.” Prowl whispered and again Meister heard him.

“well anyway.” He flung the tent flap open. “Welcome to my humble home. it ain’t much but it serves its purpose.”

“Thank you.” Prowl stood in the center of the tent. He had to tuck his wings back and slightly duck from the low ceiling. It was obvious the tent was meant only for sleeping.

“Here sit down before ya hurt something.”

Prowl wings gave an involuntary twitch. There was nothing to sit on in the tiny space besides the berth. Which was already occupied. From the knowing smirk, Meister was aware of that. seeing no choice Prowl sat as far as he could get without falling off the mound of fabric and meshes. He was surprise when his frame sank in only a little bit and even though it looked like it would be hard. The meshes and fabric was very soft.

“So, what did ya need to ask?”

Meisters question brought Prowl out of his thoughts. And Prowl froze. Everything that he thought up about this encounter went blank. Every word he had planned to use was erased and he was left floundering.

“I-I…I c-came to a d-dec…” he coughs. “A decision.”

Meisters horns flick. He never seen that mech so flustered. “Oh?”

The ruby red chevron bobbed as Prowl nodded. Yet the mech didn’t speak. They sat in silence, Meister knowing better then to push a mech and Prowl who had gotten so tongue tied that he didn’t know where to start.

So, he did the one thing that he had never done before. “this was a mistake.” He stood. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. Please excuse me.”

If Meister hadn’t stood when Prowl did he would have never caught him as them mech almost bolted out of his tent. He grabbed the fleeing mechs arm before he could get out the door.

“Now hold on there mech.” he said trying to pull Prowl gently back into his flimsy home.

“Please let go.” Prowl equally tried to get the mech to let him go.

“Not until ya tell me what’s gotten ya spook.” Meister said firmly.

Prowl wasn’t in the mood anymore to talk and started struggling to free himself. all it did however was cause both mechs to lose their balance. Meister quickly turned them, so Prowl would land on top. Luckily, the sand underneath the woven matt covering the floor was soft enough that neither were harmed as they hit the ground with a soft thud.

Meister could hear Prowls fans click on high. His own silently running to cool off his frame. When he looked Prowl in the eyes his vents hitched.

Blue so deep that not even the ocean could compare. He hadn’t noticed until now just how blue they were. They shone out and brightly contrasting to the white plating around them then the flare of red above. Those lips, slightly parted were begging to be kissed. Everything about the mech currently laying on him was begging to be touched.

Meister, however, didn’t do any of that. he instead gently helped Prowl up and just a gently laid him back on his berth. He would let Prowl have his tent tonight. Meister was afraid that if he stayed with the door winger then he might do something that he would regret. He turned to leave but soft words stalled him.

“Don’t go.” That deep yet soft voice pleaded. “Stay.”

A hand on his wrist, not tight he could still shake it loose if he so wished, had Meister looking back at the other mech. Those proud wings were slanted down, those blue eyes were dim but there was no meekness in them.

Meister couldn’t say no. “Alright.”

Even though it went against everything he learned growing up. Meister took the side of the berth facing the tent wall letting Prowl have the other side. He could tell that the mech was grateful for it. The berth was large enough that they were not touching, but it was small enough the they only had one finger’s worth of space between them. except for Prowls large middle that Meister was very careful of.

He felt every breath, hear every hiss, groan, or click the others frame made, and feel the hardness of the rounded middle. The poly mentally groans. He should’ve ran when he had the chance. This was torture having such a mech so close yet so far.

They stayed like that for a few joors. Neither able to shut down and recharge. With a frustrated huff Meister tried to move without jostling Prowl. only to find that sometime during them not staring at each other Prowl had moved closer. Meister stared into those deep blue optics. Throwing caution to the wind Meister made the first move.

His lips met Prowls. Touching lightly hesitantly until Prowl deepen that kiss. Prowl kissed him like a hungry mech and Meister held on to black hips one hand moving up to behind Prowls head. With the last clear thought, the poly flips them over. Prowl was on top and had only frozen long enough to see that he wasn’t being harm before his lips were back on Meisters.

From then it was a flurry of movement. Hands on hips wings lips caressing necks chests every inch of their frames was touched by the other. Horns nipped, and door wing hinges pinch they couldn’t tell who was the first to open their modesty panels. They break from another kiss long enough to pant hot air staring at each other. Prowl dipped for another taste before his mind exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. just letting ya know that there will be a time jump in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl gets to meet the rest of Ratchets family. the twins are impatient and trouble starts brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be mini time skips.

The Outpost, in Prowls opinion, wasn’t what he was expecting. Use to the smooth dark metals of his home world or the light-colored bricks of Earth he did not think that a place could look so run down and yet be strong. He was expecting either of those and what he saw was a high wall made of pack sand and rock. The towers above certain points where made of something darker but from his angle he couldn’t tell what it was. The doors were metal though.

Each tower had a team of three mechs while the door had a team of two on each side. A smaller door off to the side open allowing guards to change out. those that were on guard duty were tense at their approach. Even though Prowls group were smaller in number now since Mister and his group had left some days ago. The wings on Prowls back fluttered before he could stop them at the memories of those last few days.

Wing and his student had also departed with the excuse that the mechs at the outpost would not look favorably on them should they approach. Judging how the guards react to this small group of younglings and femmes Prowl saw the wisdom in the flyers words. From his vantage point in one of the open wagons Prowl could see the shadows in the towers look to the sides and behind his small group while the guards at the door watched them.

Ratchet huffed and waved the small group to a halt just a few feet from the door. Without any words to Prowl and the rest the medic marched the rest of the way alone. Prowl was half way out of the wagon ready to jump in should the medic cause more harm then good with his sharp glossia when then medic shouted.

“Baskus you rusted piece of scrap metal open this Primus forsaken door and let us in. Or I’ll come over there and use what’s left of ya as a giant door stopper!”

Silence.

Everyone from the guards in the towers to the younglings near Prowl stood in shock silence at Ratchets continued ranting. Prowl though was somewhat use to the shouting though in his opinion this was really tamed by normal standards in regarding the medic. The Praxian wondered if is was because this Ratchet wasn’t war weary or that he was curving his tongue since there were younglings around.

“…and get that giant of a second down here with you. I know that he locked himself away again. Don’t think I don’t! Been gone a few years and look what happens.”

“Ratchet, such a pleasure to hear your grating rants so early in the morning-

“It’s late afternoon idiot!”

“Well its morning for some.” Came a cheeky reply. “though I didn’t expect to see you with some many young ones. And a very sparkling heavy carrier too. Did you do more than heal while you were gone my dear medic.”

Prowl so use to how volatile the medic could be did not jump when something wheezed over the wall and crashed with metal armor followed by a shout of pain from its target. He was surprised that the medic could hit his target without knowing where he was.

“Slag pit spawn devil medic!”

“Keep your tongue tied you poor excuse of a guardsmech. We all just escape a slavers camp and are tired, hungry, and in a bad mood so open this pit scrap fraggen door now!”

A mummer rose from the nearby guards and the small door slowly creaked open allowing whoever on the other side to converse in whispers to the one nearest. Prowl thought that they would have to wait a few more joors before being let in. To his surprise though a titian of a mech squeezed through the small side door. Judging by the obvious dent Prowl assumed that this was Baskus.

“Ah so good to hear and see you dear Ratchy. Can’t say that your bedside manners been missed though.”

Ratchet snorted. “And I see that you finally convince them to promote you. Use to be a border guard. What ya have to do besides pester them.”

“Ouch Ratchet, that hurt.” Backus dramatically wails. “and here I thought that I was your favorite mech.”

Backus was a large broad shoulder mech with no outward weaponry. His thick armor was all the color of rust red with bits of dull blue dotted along his sides and arms. He had a helm crest that fanned out over his optics which were covered by a dark green visor. And it seemed that he always wore a lazy smile.

The large mech was smiling grinning at the angry medic their voices too low for Prowl to hear. He wasn’t really focus on them though. He was more focus on the very familiar bulk and face of the next large mech that squeezed through the door. While he knew that this mech was not the same one that he often fought over administrations about. Prowl couldn’t keep the annoying flare out of his field. Thankfully, it was misinterpreted as being a carrier out in the sun.

“Oh, Magnus bout time you came through. Get a few of the newbies and help our new friends get to the station.” the officer said. “Make sure that they cool off and fuel up then see if Brightclear has some rooms she wouldn’t mind donating.” Then turned to Ratchet. “I take it,” and he gave Prowl a quick glance. “That the young carrier will be staying with you?”

“Yeah, is Jackie still around?”

Backus was grinning ear to ear. “We time his explosions daily.”

And as if on que a plume of smoke rose above the wall.

“So glad that he’s your problem now.”

Ratchet scowled before muttering about idiots with no self-preservation. He leads the high ranking official over to Prowl who was about to follow the rest of the group into the outpost. Ratchet stops him before he gets far.

“Prowl, this Backus the overseer of this little dirt ball. I have known him since his was a pain in the aft scraplet.”

“Feeling the love here medic.”

“Normally I would leave you in his hands until either your home was notified or family or the off chance you wanted to stay. But since your situation is too unique to be left to chance I am having him place you in my care. Until such time you can live and care for you bitlits on your own.”

Prowl flicked his doors up then down. “I have no home to call Ratchet nor any family to call for help. And if I wished to make this place my home I guess I would have to petition for a residency with him.”

Ratchet nodded. “Usually a mechs home city would set some sort of funds if there is no family, but since you have neither…” he let it hang but Prowl understood.

Baskus spoke next. “That’s how it normally goes, but I have an idea that could help you out.” Ratchet scowled harder at the large mech. Baskus paid him no mind. “there is a quicker way to earn residency and fortunate for both of us I get to shoot two wing spawn with one bullet.”

Prowl shifted his pedes waiting though already seeing what he was about to be offered.

The larger mech grinned. “How are you with a stylus and data pad?”

OooOooOoo

After all forms were tended too and getting a shorter version of what happen. Ratchet switching details about Prowl origins. It was already close to dark hours before the medic was leading Prowl to home of his brother. Ratchet had given no details of his sibling and Prowl didn’t see reason to ask. The only thing Prowl knew was that the building was Ratchets old home, had a small attached clinic, and there was enough room for everyone.

The red and white medic had all but told Prowl just what he thought of the carrying Praxian living on his own. He had threating to have the outposts enforcer equivalent standing guard outside said home if Prowl thought to leave.

Ratchet need not have worried. Prowl was not brave enough to try to make it own his own. Not while carrying, with not way to support himself, and no allies should he need help. If he wasn’t carrying he might have chanced it.

While they walked Prowl took the time to observe his new home and ignore the curious stares leveled at him. the buildings matched the rest of the outpost brown stone and red clay. But the colorful fabrics fluttering above closed shops and loud laughter from open taverns gave it a different feel then what Prowl was used to. the bright colors only seem enhanced by the neutral browns and reds. They were certainly eye catching. The outpost was indeed small but not so much as small as Prowl first thought. It was like a miniature city with its own docks. From what Prowl could see of the water in-between buildings.

“As soon as we get home I want you to fuel then take a bath before going to recharge.” Ratchets orders brought Prowl out of his observations. His tone showed that he would argue if the Praxian tried to wiggle his way out of them.

“Very well medic. I will comply.”

The red and white mech snorted. “Don’t use that tone with me mechling.” He grumps. Prowl huffed at being called a mechling but wisely made no sign about it. “anyway, I need to warn you about Wheeljack.”

“Who?”

“Wheeljack, my pain in the aft snarky abrasive younger brother.” The medic growled. “He’ll tried to needle you if you let him and he has no filter with his words. So, if he does manage to insult you feel free to sock him in the jaw.”

_‘that doesn’t sound encouraging.’_ Prowl thought wincing a bit as his eggs shifted and feeling the sparklings happy amused fields. Ratchets description was the total opposite of the mech that he knew by that same name.

Prowls wince did not go unnoticed. “Do you need to rest a bit?”

The medic didn’t wait for an answer and was guiding Prowl over to a merchant who still had his awning up and his wares half way packed. The mech perked up when Ratchet talked to him in his native dialect grateful for a last-minute sell. Prowl was just happy for a chance to sit and rest his frame. He was tempted to ignore Ratchets earlier orders and hit the berth once they reached the medics home.

“Here.”

A bowel of liquid was shoved into his hands.

“It’s flavored. Not as thick as energon or not as healthy but it does rehydrate the body just as good.” Ratchet said taking a sip of his own bowl. “its made combining two crystal fruits and water.” He explained when Prowl only stared at the orange colored liquid. “its not going to rust out your tank ya know.”

Prowl was still unsure about the liquid. Being so use to fueling on nothing but energon for all his life how can he be certain of something so foreign. But the combine stares of Ratchet and the merchant, who had been obviously watching him, Prowl took his first tentative sip. His wings jerked up in open surprise at the taste. Tart and sweet with a tangy aftertaste.

He liked it. His next sip being longer, and he hummed in enjoyment. All to soon his drink was gone but he was feeling somewhat better.

“Can you tell him that I enjoyed it.” he asks Ratchet once the medic was done with his own drink.

The medic said something to the merchant in that deep rolling thunder of a language. The merchant was smiling nodding before handing over a small basket before finishing closing shop. Ratchet had Prowl up and walking before the Praxian could ask what and why.

The medic seeing his confused look chuckles. “Apparently we just gave him a boost. Nothing speaks business like a good review. And having you, a carrier and a foreigner enjoy his wares, well I believe that he will have an increase in customers tomorrow.” He sighs when Prowl didn’t seem to understand. “Carriers have a lot of sway in certain circles and he is one of them which is why he gave you this little gift.” He showed off the colorful basket. “He was having a rough time and was about to pack up and leave for another city before we showed up. Judging by those watching us I have no doubt that tomorrow he’ll have a lot of curious bots come by if not to buy something then to gossip about you.”

Prowl huffed. “he sees me as a good luck charm.”

Ratchet laughs again. “Seems so. Take it as a compliment.” He strides slowing down earning a question from Prowl. “Ah home sweet home.”

The building caused Prowl to stop short. Not in awe but in disbelief. The home in question was a dump, plain and simple. Pocket marked walls, broken windows, and…was one side missing? Not to mention the fact that the door was hanging by a thin piece of metal. The only part that looked livable was a smaller attached building. Whatever had happened to the main part the smaller building escaped it unscathed.

Beside him, Prowl heard Ratchet growl. “that idiotic glitch.”

The red and white mech stormed up to the door throwing it completely free of the only thing keeping it attached to the frame.

“WHEELJACK! Get your sorry excuse of second rate scrap aft out here right NOW!” his voice thundered up and out. Prowl was certain that the ground he was standing on shuttered in fear as did every living thing close by.

He was expecting a sheepish jovial mech to come bumble out with sorry dripping off his vocalizer. What he got was a bored looking mech with the same color scheme, the same receptors on his helm, but lacking the battle mask. He was more broad shoulder and walked with a swagger of a maverick. He didn’t smile at the angry medic unless a person called a sneer a smile and he seemed to be immune to the medic’s acid words.

“Why brother dear so nice to see you. Haven’t heard from you in what fifty vorns or so.” His optics brighten at the sight of Prowl. “ and you show up with a knocked up noble. What’s wrong, get kicked out of those ivory towers for slumming with a…”

Wheeljack didn’t get to finish as Ratchet not only hit him with a wrench but continued the assault with his fist. Knocking them both on the ground with Ratchet on top. Though not for long as Wheeljack bucked the medic off then flipped them over pinning the cursing mech with his weight alone. Prowl could see him smiling down at the medic and he wanted to intervene but held himself back. While he was sure he could take on this new Wheeljack he wasn’t about to chance hurting his sparklings. Luckily, he didn’t have to as Ratchet stopped struggle. Wheeljack tense uneasy with how his brother was grinning up at him.

Prowl instinctively took a step back. Wheeljack tried to as well but Ratchet was quicker. The larger mech leapt off the medic with a yelp holding his arm to his chest. Ratchet cackled lifting his hand up showing off the dancing electricity.

“ I see ya got some new tricks.”

“Working in Tarn’s darkest streets. Had to pick something up.”

“You…were in Tarn? What about Rodon?”

“Never made it to Rodon got stuck in Tarn and decided to stay.”

Wheeljack glared at his brother. “You, do you know what I went through when my messages kept coming back. You insufferable-why couldn’t you let me know!”

“well excuse me but it’s hard to send something out when the recipient said that they washed their hands of me.” Ratchet’s glare lesson into a somewhat hurt expression. “I thought that you didn’t care. I wasn’t even thinking that you were still here until Baskus said something.”   

Wheeljack’s shoulders sagged. “Yeah, I-I…you were in Tarn for fifty vorns; what changed?”

“The leader took a disliking to me and had sold me off to a group of slavers.” He saw his brothers open mouth shock. “Was gagged and tied up until the camp was overrun by tribesmech. Let me loose cause I amused them. they were searching for their brother and hung around when this one.” He pointed at Prowl. “Decided to pop out of nowhere with his frame shot to hell and sparkling dropping.”

Wheeljack turned to look at Prowl eyeing his door wings more then his middle. Ratchet huffs. “Prowl this is Wheeljack, Wheeljack Prowl and my newest charge. Don’t harass him got it?” he warns his brother.

Then without a word took Prowl by the arm and lead him up to the stares. Wheeljack stared after them.

“Hey Ratch? Why do you two have tribe mate markings on your back?”

OooOooOooOoo

The days after Prowl had started living with Ratchet became a blessing. His frame was in dire need to rest after having a chance to finally calm down from everything he had endured. The dark side of that though was that it gave his mind a chance to open the way for nightmares.

They weren’t so bad at first. Things his mind continued to go over rethinking on things that he would eventually get over. But as time went on those easy to deal with nightmares turned onto true horrors. Ending with Megatron himself in front of Prowl with his energon splattered arm deep in his bugling middle.

That one, Prowl woke from being franticly shaken by Ratchet and Wheeljack. They had burst into his room at the sound of his screaming. They were later visited by Ultra Magnus after getting reports of said screaming. Prowl hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since then. Too afraid of the nightmares plaguing him.

His life during the day time was better. After near begging for Ratchet to let him leave his home Prowl went exploring. His favorite place so far were the docks. They were not as loud as the docks he once knew back before the war. Prowl found it easier to relax here then anywhere else. He was starting to become a fixture that many of the fishermen knew him by sight now. Their families were just now getting use to him that they started inching their way closer to actually speaking to him.

From the docks he located the main market then the local mulita building. Those that were what passed for guards acted not only as military mechs but also the local law enforcement. Their headquarters double as their jail and courthouse. In fact, after exploring what areas of the building he could, Prowl realized that this building held about everything to do with the local government.

He had asked Backus about it when he saw the mech next.

“well, ya would think that the city that the outpost belongs ta would be the one dealing with all this.” He waved towards many of the mechs and femmes. “but some cities don’t get a frag about anyone outside their glittery walls. We are left to our own devices out here and only must deal with some schmuck from Koan every few vorns or so. Though most times they forget we’re out here.” he shrugged at Prowls frown. “We couldn’t care less. Already consider ourselves apart from Kaon anyway. Never had to call for help when we get raided even after the last one burned our homes to the ground. Far as I can see, if the city doesn’t want anything to do with us then why should we care about what them.”

Prowl had gone home thinking and found that he felt much better not having some other larger entity finding out about him. he was still getting looks due to his exoticness, coined by Wheeljack, from everyone. At least the towns mech started ignoring him more. It was the traders, merchants that were giving him more than appreciate looks. And both Ratchet and Baskus had ordered him to remain inside when those merchants started asking more about him.

Prowl though was eager to start his new job. He may have been regulated back to be a stylus pusher, it gave him something to do. He figured that once the twins were out and didn’t need to him to watch them every hour on the hour he could apply for a spot as an enforcer. For now, he was content to even be trusted to do this much.

Somehow Baskus had pulled some strings and had gotten Prowl a spot working in the Enforcer headquarters as an official record keeper. He was responsible for keeping track of everything written or spoken. From testimonies to supplies to who was behind bars and for what. Unlike what he was used to there were no data pads and he was grateful that his short, by his standards, stay on Earth had him practicing his handwriting on fragile pieces of parchment.

Everyone at the station loved him for his easy to read hand writing.

They were wary of him at first. But soon, Prowl found a random mech or femme popping by and starting a conversation. Usually, he would be annoyed by this but unlike his pervious occupations this one wasn’t as nearly as engaging, mentally, and he was bored for something to do. And he got some sparkling rearing advice in the process.  He had a front row seat to various dramas as the mechs and femmes had no shame telling him about the who who’s. Currently, the main drama was about non-other than Ultra Magnus and surprise surprise Wheeljack.

From what Prowl could gather, the two only crossed paths when the blue mech was forc-sent out to deal with Wheeljacks multiple explosions. The two were so far opposite of each other that there was no way that they could ever get along. Where Magnus was cool, calm, collected, speaking in authoritative tones that others figured he was the one in charge and not Baskus. Wheeljack however was loud, brash, a troublemaker, and just love baiting Magnus with any snarking sneering comment he could think of.

Magnus’s staidness usually set Wheeljack off and neither would back down until someone, Baskus or Ratchet, stopped them. Now, Wheeljack was using Prowl as an excuse to annoy Magnus without creating havoc. He would volunteer running errands for Ratchet that included stopping by the station every so often to check up on the carrier. Though he spent most of the time mouthing off to Magnus then talking to Prowl.

This day was no different.

Or at least that was what Prowl thought. At first it had been business as usual. Waking up to the excited fields of the twins to Ratchet forcing him to drink some foul concoction asking him how he was feeling before being let out of the house. At work, before he even sat down there was papers needing to be sorted, signed, and dated before being shipped off to the appropriate mechs before it found its way back to Prowls desk.

Around the time that Wheeljack would make his first appearance of the day. Slight twinges of pain came and went. Prowl only noticed them when he had a break between dealing with mechs and paperwork. He thought nothing of it. then next odd thing was instead of the usual drunks or thieves that were hauled in. Prowl had the misfortune of being flirted with a trine of flyers that were tribes mechs. He could tell by the markings on their wings alone.

He arched his wings as high as they would go and hissed at the flyer who tried to touch him. The flyers trine mates snickered as Prowl left them to the care of the outpost guards. He was in no mood to deal with anyone. He could feel his middle ripple as the pain steadily increased. He had every intention of finding a dark room that wasn’t being used and taking a short nap. Baskus however, found him first.

“Prowl, when Wheeljack arrives I am sending you home for the day.”

Despite his frames protest Prowl stiffen sensor panels pulled up in a sharp V. “What! Begging you pardon sir but I can still work my shift.”

The rust colored mech held up his hand. “I know that and usually I would allow it. But I also noticed that you’re in pain and I rather err on the side of caution, just in case. Plus, I don’t won’t you to be anywhere near those sky walkers.”

“I have been informed about them and have no intention of running off with them.”

Baskus laughs. “yeah and after seeing that mark on ya they might just leave ya alone.”

Sensor panels droop. “Damn that mech. nothing I do will remove that eye sore from my back.” Prowl stiffen as a wave of pain ripple over his frame. His hissed out a vent once it passed and grimace from the look Baskus was given him.

“yeah, I think you should go home and rest and let Ratchet take a look at ya.” He stood to the side one large hand on Prowl back just under his doors. “I don’t want nothing to happen to you or those sparklings. Maybe its nothing but do you want to chance it if its something?”

Prowls whole frame slumps. “No, I will wait for Wheeljack.”

“Good mech. I’ll make sure that Magnus waits until your both gone before clocking out for his shift.”

“That would be a wise idea. Truthfully I think that Wheeljack likes Magnus.”

“No kidding. Want to place a bet in the pool then? We’re betting on when Magnus will make the first move or Jackie.”

Prowl eased himself into a chair near the front door. “No, it would be unfair for everyone if I participated.”

“Oh?” Baskus raised an eye ridge. “How’s that?”

“I had a subordinate who was a compulsive gambler and no matter what he did or what trick he used. Every bet that I joined I always won. It got to the point that I was banded from every joining any betting pool.”

The rust colored mech stared at black and white Praxian like he couldn’t believe his ears. Then he just laughs. “That…that just sounds too funny. Wish I could’ve met this mech of yours.”

Prowl did his best to hide the sadness he was feeling from the memory. Another stronger wave of pain aided that, and his boss was once again focus on him. But he must have made a sound of discomfort because everyone else including the flyers were watching him.

“I think we can’t wait for Wheeljack.” Baskus whistled. “Magnus! Get out here and take Prowl back to Ratchets. On the double!”

“Wa-wait a Ah.” Prowl double over as his middle clenched hard.

He would have toppled over if not for two large hands turning him around then lifting him up. Just as the large enforcer made for the door Wheeljack came strutting in. he didn’t get a word out as the giant marched passed him. annoyed the engineer raced after the towering mech muttering obscenities as he went.

Baskus watched them go and was close to having some of the rookies’ help clear the path for them. but shrugged it off. Ultra Magnus towering frame would do that for them and everybody knew Wheeljack. All he and his staff can do was wait. Twittering and chirping had him turning back towards the flyers. They were in a huddle wings facing outward and Baskus had a sneaking suspicion on who they were talking about. He would make sure that this trine was out of his outpost before the next sun rise.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet sat back watching an exhausted Prowl feed his two new tiny newlings. The whole experience was a learning one as the whole thing was new to the both. Ratchet, so use to the way a grounder was emerge their newlings figured that Prowl would be the same why. But no, Prowl sparklings had to be different. Instead of coming out the normal way a long split opened in Prowl middle just wide enough that two tiny spheres were pushed through. The only reason that his labor lasted for so long was that one of the sparklings got caught on a piece of metal and Ratchet had to manually remove him.

Looking at the new creator Ratchet watched in awe as the once exposed protoform shrunk back into shape and the armor slid back into place. Once that was done it looked like Prowl never went through a carrying cycle. It was almost as interesting as watching the newlings unfold from their eggie sphere shape. Right now, both looked two large rollie polies. Ratchet made a mental note to have a barrier installed so they didn’t have excited newlings getting under pede.

The medic flicked his gaze back to the newlings. He had been worried about them since both had fully mature sparks. Luckily, after looking them over he found that they had a split spark and were in no danger of shorting out their frames. But that didn’t mean that they were out or the woods. While the half sparks were not putting them at risk there were still other things that needed to be looked out for. Not to mention their mental health would be if those long-ago memories surface. And if they would fully remember doing those things.

They were both a dull gray, their coloring wouldn’t show up until they were close to upgrading. Any identifying features would also show up around that time and until then the newlings would look exactly alike. Though from what Ratchet could tell both would have the sensor panels like their carrier.

Looking back at Prowl Ratchet withheld a chuckle. The black and white mech was half way into recharge but he wouldn’t stop staring in awe of his newlings.

“Their so small.” He whispered. One hand stroking the one on the left. “I never thought they be so small.”

The medic smiled. Helping bring new life into the world never got old. “never been around newlings before?”

“No,” Prowl brought his now sleeping newlings closer. “my function never had so close to any youngling and when I had Bluestreak he was already nearing his adult upgrades.” He paused as he readjusted the newling on the right. Ratchet could tell that that one would be the main troublemaker. “After that newlings and sparklings had gotten so rare that…that I feared that…” Prowl stops choking back a sob. “Ratchet what am I to do? I know nothing about raising beings so vulnerable. I have no clan no family to help.”

The medic scowled then snorted. “now listen here Prowl.” he said doing his best not to loom, his tone rough. “You are not as alone as you think. You have me and Wheeljack despite what that glitch says. You have your coworkers many of who are carriers themselves and…” he pauses weighing the idea of mentioning a certain mech. “Well let’s just say you have suiters that would love to take you in. if you so wished.” He tones allowing of no argument. “Now enough talk, that can wait for another day. Your about to fall right into recharge and I rather those newlings be secured before your frame loosens up.”

After rearranging Prowl and the newlings to his liking, Ratchet waited until he was sure all three were sound asleep before leaving. He had just closed the door when someone whispered into his audio.

“Everything good Ratchy?”

The medic surprised whirled around and clocking whoever was behind. He readied a second wrench only to slowly lower it in shock at his crowed clinic.

“What in the pit are all of you doing here?” he growled. “none of you better be injured or so help me I’ll-

“None need your lovely bed side manners Ratchet.” Baskus said from his spot on the ground. A new dent in his helm. “We just came to check up on Prowl.”

The medic raises an eye ridge at the group of off duty guards. “And it took almost all the station to come here and find out when it only would take one mech to ask?”

Half of them looked a little sheepish.

Ratchet huffed. “He’s fine, both newlings are fine now unless your injured or dying…get out of my clinic!” he near shouted the last part and smirked as almost every mech and femme scrambled to get out. only ones brave enough to stay were Baskus and Wheeljack. “Well?”

The rust colored mech sighs. “You said unless your injured and you did give me a dent.” He pointed to his helm.

Ratchet scoffed. “You’ll live. A night’s rest will set you to rights now get.”

“Aw how cruel of you what kind of medic sends an injured patient out into the cold night.”

“Its near morning and I believe little dents like this teach you character. Now isn’t there a shift you need to get too?”

Baskus hung his head. “Fine you grouchy old aft. I’m going.”

Once the large mech squeezed his way of the small clinic Ratchet waited for his brother to followed and when he didn’t the medic was about to throw him out.

“Now hold on there bro. let me say my piece.” The engineer was wise enough to start backing away.

“I hear your piece later. Why don’t you go bother Magnus for the next few hours?”

“I would but the mech has disappear…somehow very amazing really. Never would have thought a mech his size could disappear.”

Ratchet snorted. “I am sure he has a good incentive. Now…” he looms over his brother. “GET. OUT.”

Wheeljack unlike the others didn’t exactly run out of the clinic. He would say it was more of a fast pace walk. Ratchet waited until the door to his clinic clicked close before slumping weary into the nearest chair. He was so tired and wanted nothing to do but recharging on one of the berths in his clinic. He was about to do just that when.

“Hello? Medic Ratchet? Are you open?”

The red and white mech sighs. A medics job is never done.

“What can I do for you Switchside?”

OoOoOoOoOo

Back at the outpost main building a trine of flyers continued to speak about the interesting carrier they saw. Most of the guards mech ignore the trio save but one and he didn’t like how the three were acting. If his outpost wasn’t on such good, if shaky, terms with their tribe he would have shot them all and hid the bodies. But if they would be missed and it would cause too much trouble.

As it stands, the tribe of flyers and the outpost had an understanding. A trade agreement and not killing each other when overstepping tribe and city boarders then their little outpost wouldn’t be razed to the ground. Baskus had a feeling that little bit of peace was about to come crumbling down around his head as the unknown new tribe leader strutted into his office.

Baskus instantly didn’t like him.

“Ground pounder, I want my tribesmen back.” The red flyer sneered. “I don’t won’t to have to stay in your disgusting hovel any longer then need be.”

Baskus shrugs. “Fine by me. I’ll escort you out personally.”

Once out in the open the red leader gave Baskus the most chilling smile. “Do enjoy the rest of your day.”

Once they were out of sight, Baskus started shouting orders. “I want every guards mech and femme, pit every able body ready for a siege. Get Ratchet! Get the younglings and carriers to the shelters. And…Primus help me get me Wheeljack!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl knows something is wrong. no one will tell him then the night burns red.

Meister floated only his horns and eyes were above the water. Not too far off his barrowed boat was anchored waiting. Seeing the little outpost so quiet when he knew it should be filled with noise made him reconsidered not having both his brothers here. but he had to leave them to watch over Jazz. It was already a pain just to get to come back for Prowl. their chief had everything to say about that.

When he first drifted close to the outpost he became concern when he saw all the fishing boats dry dock and the docks voided of life.

Well mostly.

Meister snorted as two guards mech stopped over his head. The dock creaked as they shifted their weight before moving on. the poly suspected that if he came from the land side of the outpost he would see an increase of mechs there too. He was a little concern about Prowl and his newlings because the winged mech had to have had them by now. It added a difficulty to his kidnap attempt but nothing he hadn’t had planned for. Now though, the tighten security would make it a little harder and he doubted that it was all because of tribes mechs kidnapping bots.

_‘so, what happen since we left that healer and Prowl?’_ Meister wondered. He was waiting for the suns to disappear before making a scouting trip into the town. He was going to scout out ways to move about and take a little peek on Prowl.

He drifted out from under the dock and back to were he had the boat anchored. He had to rethink his plans. And for that he needed information and that had to wait until night fall where he could move around freely.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prowl was annoyed. His annoyance wasn’t caused by the usual things either but by an overprotective medic and said medics brother. Ever since he had his little newlings Prowl hadn’t been allowed to step one foot outside unless he was covered from wing to pede. At first, it was fine he spent the time bonding with his little ones and the small room was a nice space with little obstructions. It was the perfect place for when his newlings started to become mobile. Rolling around in little balls zipping from one end of the room to the other. Though they bumped more into each other then anything else in the room.

But now, he was getting claustrophobic and that transferred down to his newlings. It had more to do with Prowls praxian frame type than anything else. For all that praxians dislike of seekers and the like they had a lot in common. Such as not being kept inside for long before going crazy.  Prowl may have more patience then others but even he had his limits.

Creating a small nest that double as a barrier Prowl made sure that his newlings couldn’t roll away. He then let them feed before placing them in the nest to wear themselves out before he went to find Ratchet. He was going to demand to know why he was being kept inside and what had the medic so concern.

He found the medic talking loudly with one of the guards mechs. He didn’t hear what was said, he barely got close enough before Ratchet whirl around not surprised at all that Prowl was there. the guards mech took the opportunity to leave now that Ratchet’s attention was no longer on him.

“Don’t you have some newlings to look after?”  he asks hands on hips.

“I will get back to them when you tell me what is going on.”

“Nothing is going on.”

“Ratchet I am not a fool. I supervised millions over a planet wide war. I know when a group is getting ready for a fight.” Prowl got up close to the frowning medic. “Now tell me what is going on. I can help I have plenty of exper-

“You have no business being anywhere near a fight.”

“So, the outpost is in danger.”

Ratchet shut his mouth with a snap then sighs. “Yes, the local tribe that use to be on friendly terms with the outpost just switch leaderships. The new mech in charge…let’s just says that he’s not as friendly.” He looked up. “And Baskus thinks that they might come after you as well. but all the carriers and sparklings are at risk.”

“Then let me help.”

“Prowl-

“You will be helping, but from behind the scenes.” Baskus strolled up from behind Ratchet. “In case of a worst scenario I need someone to stay with the newlings and sparklings. And being the only new genitor now I am leaving you in charge of their safety.”

Prowl stood shock still. The idea of overseeing all the littles. He couldn’t see himself doing that alone. Maybe if he had some one of Red Alerts caliber and maybe along with mechs and femmes with experience. But by himself…he really wanted his tac net now.”

Something must have shown because Baskus is snickering and Ratchet his smirking. “No worries Prowl, I won’t be leaving you alone there will be others to help. I just need you to keep them safe and if worst comes to worst get them and you out.”

Prowl relaxed a little, but he was still uneasy. Bad enough that he had his own littles to watch out for but now. And having no other info to go on. how was he supposed to plan when he had no information?

“And if we must leave just where am I supposed to take them? if your enemies are flyers there is very little I can do in an open area. And going by water will surely be worst.”

The rust colored mech hums arms crossed in thought. “I can see your point. But I was thinking more along the line of using the underground tunnels.”

Prowl tilted his head in thought, but Ratchet was sputtering in outrage.

“Are you insane!” he shouted. “Your sending younglings in those decrepitated nearly collapsed death traps!”

“Not death traps.” At the glare Baskus quickly went on. “Not any more at least. They been fixed up. Promise.”

The medic growled not one bit appeased. He was about to show such displeasure when a chuckle drew his ire.

“Calm down Ratchet. I been in those tunnels myself and can say that they are perfectly safe.” Wheeljack walked down to stand next to his brother. “Also, your little trouble makers broke loose.” He said to Prowl who only gave wing twitch before briskly walking back into the building. “Now what are you ranting about this time?”

OoOoOoOoOo

When the attack came, it came just as the suns were setting and everyone was in their homes or the bars. Those buildings were flying tribes mechs first targets. Torches, hot oil, burning buckets were thrown on top of the buildings forcing those inside to run out becoming targets for the arrows raining from the sky. Not even Ratchets medical clinic was spared nor the outpost main central building.

The outpost lost more of its people in the first attack then the following attacks. Panic swept through the mechs and femmes. Creators grabbing their newlings and sparklings running for shelter. Guards mechs trying to get some semblance of order. Those who were under Ratchet tried to make their way to the first aid stations.

Ratchet himself was dragging Prowl along with him. Prowl had a newling in each arm both were crying loudly in fear. The black and white wanted to comfort them but could not as they ran. It would be too easy to get separated from Ratchet leaving them vulnerable. Wheeljack had not been home at the time and Prowl knew that the red and white mech was worried about his brother but was hiding it so he could do his job.

Prowl imminently began forming plans. While having his tac net would have help he truly didn’t need it. he had been a tactician before the equipment installment. However, his twins pull him away before he could get a solid plan together.

“Prowl, I need you to get to the tunnels. Don’t stop for anything you hear me. just get yourself and the twins down to the tunnels.” The medic near shouted. It was getting hard to hear him over the screaming.

“But-

“No buts! Just go and wait until we come get you. If no one comes before morning go further into the tunnels they lead outside near the coast. Follow the coastline there is another smaller outpost a few weeks walk. Hide there.”

“Ratchet.” Prowl was getting worried and the sad frown Ratchet was giving him made his tank drop. The medic wasn’t expecting to live through the night.

“if you see Drift…tell him…I’m sorry.” The medic said. “Go!” he shouts shoving Prowl in the direction of the tunnels.

The black and white praxian hesitated only a second before darting off disappearing into the smoke. Ratchet watched until he could sense him anymore before turning to help the first of many casualties of the night.

“Bring me the worst off. Take care of the lesser injured then send them back out. I want this tent to be cleared of any one besides the medics and seriously injured!”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl dodged and weaved through the panic civilians and some what calm guards. His vents were getting clogged with ash and smoke. His twins no longer cried but huddle close to his chest faces hidden from the chaos. At one-point Prowl shifted one twin to his other side so he could have a free hand. That made it harder to run but he needed a free hand to move the larger pieces of debris that fell into their path. Some pieces however he couldn’t move and had to make several detours that soon due to the smoke and the detours Prowl became lost.

Lost and disoriented Prowl flared his sensor panels trying to get a read out of his surroundings. What he got made him snarl. He was nowhere near the tunnel entrance. He wasn’t even near the clinic. He had gotten so turn around that he ended up on the other side of outpost. The buildings surprisingly had suffered less then the others during the first wave. There were some that were on fire, but most were still standing.

But unlike the rest of the outpost, Prowl and his newlings were the only ones around. With all the echoing screams and noise, it just made his area eerie and he was going to turn around and find shelter. His wings jumped once

Twice

Three times as five soft thuds hit the ground behind him. His grip tightens on his newlings as his sensors took in the five flyers closing in on his unprotected back. He was alone with no backup and with two vulnerable newlings. If he put them down to fight, there was a risk of one flyer getting by him and snatching them up. if he didn’t free up his hands he couldn’t fight with all his strength and he still couldn’t transform to drive away. Even if his T-cog had been repaired he had been warned not to use it. not like there was any ground that his wheels could work on.

His chances of escape were slim to none and getting worst the longer he stood there doing nothing. Without turning around Prowl darted left then right then left before shooting straight down the middle of the five flyers. He felt one reach for his door wing fingers skimming the edge as he ran. He heard feet pounding after him wing beats above him.

He had to find a safe place for his newlings. Somewhere to hid them. somewhere where the tribes mech wouldn’t look and couldn’t reach. Scanning quickly, he found a such a place. Skidding on his knees he placed his newlings on the ground and dug under the two stones that made a small cubby hole just big enough for his newlings to squeeze in. his newlings tried to get back into his arms but Prowl remain firm and placed them in the little cubby.

“I will be back stay here.” he ordered.

The newlings cried and squeaked making to roll after their carrier. Prowl gently push them back under.

“I promise.” He said. He gave them each a helm nuzzles then before they could follow him out he placed a small piece of wall over the opening.

He ignored the crying and scratching behind him as he faced the oncoming tribes mechs. His wings were flared as he dropped into a defensive stance. Each flyer took a spot that was in his line of sight but also their positions kept him from finding a way out of the circle. They stared each other down before one of the flyers moved first. He came in from the right reaching for Prowls door wing. Another tried to use the distraction to grab Prowls arm but the praxian was able to see through them.

He brought his wings in tight to his frame and twisted his upper body forcing the flyers to over reach. He then pushed forward slamming the heel of his hand into the chin of the center most flyer sending him tumbling up and back. He had been caught off guard and could not move out the Prowls way. Prowl used the momentum to swing his leg out slamming into the next closest flyer. Then dropping to stand on his hands bring his other leg up in a follow thru.

Before he could right himself though the last flyer came at him in his blind spot and took his legs out from under him. Prowl went sprawling but recovered quickly scrambling back to stand in front of his newlings hiding spot.

The last flyer was larger than the others and smirking at Prowl. “My my I can see what my little brother was so excited about. You are something little groundling.”

Prowl’s wings twitched in confusion before deciding that it was not important. Though he growled at being called a groundling. He did not speak to the flyer who laughed at him.

“Such spirit and from what I could see of your newlings you would be the perfect brood carrier for my tribe. I hope that my leader will let me have some time with you before he decides who you will belong too.”

Prowl growls thunder in the empty streets. He was pleased to see that some of the flyers backed away. Even the larger one looked a little tense, but he could also take more of a beating then the others. He stepped closer to Prowl and his newlings.

“Too be honest groundling. You are a prize compare to the others being taken tonight. Most won’t be allowed back to our cliffs. Those are the ones who will be sparked by the lower warriors. You however, you will be taken back to our nest and after our leaders have gotten their offspring out of you, you will be given to one of our top warriors.” He leers at the praxian. “you should consider it an honor for a groundling.”

Prowl snarled. “as if I would allow some pit spawn near me or my newlings.”

The flyers laughed at him with the larger one being the loudest. “Ah foolish little mech.” he waved for the others to start enclosing on the praxian. “You don’t have a choice.”

“I have more of a choice then you think I do.” Prowl grin.

He darted forward only to jump over the larger flyer and landing on the one behind him. his feet planted on the flyers chest Prowl pushed off into a back flip back to the larger flyer wrapping his legs around the mechs head. Arching his back Prowl reached down grabbing one of the many knives the flyer had. Prowl threw several at the other flyers hitting only two out of four. The one he had wrapped himself around was trying to dislodge him with very little success. Though Prowl could feel gouges being left on his legs and thighs.

With quick movements he twisted his wrist rotating it, so he could plunge the knife into one of the vulnerable wing joints. The flyer screamed in rage and pain as he threw prowl off his back. Prowl twisted in that air landing on his feet then launching back towards the enraged flyer.

Before he even got half way, Prowl crumpled to the ground yelling in pain as one of his door wings were crushed.

“I had thought that mechs from my tribe would be able to handle one little land bounded mech.”

The downed praxian tried to hold the flinch that the voice invoked. Once his pain fogged mind rebooted he snarled up at the flyer with red white and blue plating. The sneer that was pointed towards him only added fuel to the growing fire burning inside Prowl. He didn’t care that this wasn’t the Starscream that had hurt him, who helped destroyed his home, who had harm and was responsible for Bluestreaks death. All Prowl cared about was running his arm through the monster’s spark then dumping his lifeless frame into the darkest pit.

“At least this one had wings even if their false.” He sneered. “What’s wrong little half breed? You couldn’t develop proper wings.” he twisted his grip on Prowl’s door. “I wonder if you would like it if I removed them.”

A clawed hand drew closer towards Prowl own joints. The praxian struggles he could live with half a sensor panel and Ratchet could manufacture a replacement with time. He however, didn’t want to have his entire door taken from him. and he didn’t want the mech behind him be the one to take it from him.

“What treasure did ya find Screamer?” another voice piped in followed by a grunt.

Prowl paused long enough to peeked up at two sets of purple and blue armor. He hissed at the two new arrivals.

The larger blue one raised at eye ridge while his partner snickered.

“This one had spirit; are we taken him back with us?”

Starscream snorted. “I see no reason too. He is hardly worth all this trouble. The only redeeming thing about this thing is its carrying properties.” He drops Prowls wing. “we were told that he is capable of carrying more than one, correct.”

He got several nods which caused him to smile evilly down at Prowl. “Find the little spawns.” He had his foot hovering over Prowls back. “Then kill them.”

His foot almost connected to Prowls back but the praxian chose that moment to roll out of the way then he was on his feet fist shooting towards the flyers face. Starscream fell back with a squawk and a dent then Prowl was on top of him striking his face and neck and chest again and again before being pulled off by Thundercracker and Skywarp. The latter laughing at his leader’s predicament.

“I like him.” he said.

Thundercracker sighs then tightens his grip on Prowl. “Still want to keep him?”

Starscream stood snarling and hissing. “Oh yes if only so I can break him. find those newlings I want him to watch as I dismember them.”

Those not holding the fighting praxian fled to carry out their leaders’ orders. Starscream had taken Prowl chin gripping it hard enough to dent.

“Their deaths are all on you little carrier. I will have their frames suspended in front of you as you birth sparkling after sparkling. I will never let you forget that as I add more newlings beside them. I make sure you won’t forget as your frame swells.” He yanks Prowls head closer. “You. Are. Mine.”

_Plink_

_Plink_

_Plink_

The sound of something light hitting hard metal could be heard when Starscream had finish his rant. The sound was so light Prowl was surprise that they could hear it. even more surprising it was in a constant rhythm.

“What is that annoying noise.” Yelled the red flyer.

“Uh Screamer.”

 “What!”

Skywarp couldn’t help but smile as he pointed down at the flyers feet. Everyone, including Prowl, looked down. The praxian froze, the energon in his lines freezing at the sight of his little newlings rolling attack at the larger mech ankles. One was chittering angerly up at the scowling flyer.  

Eyes bright Prowl struggles increase as one twin kept smacking into the flyers foot and other kept growling up at the adult. The flyers found it very amusing, except for the leader who frown.

“Your spawns I assume?” he says. An evil smirk formed as an idea popped in his head. “I wonder if they can fly, unlike their carrier.”

Prowl cried out as he saw one of his newlings being kicked savagely. His small body flying then falling limply to the ground. As Starscream turn to the other one who had frozen in shock when his twin was harmed. Prowl used all his strength ignoring the agony and the sound of ripping metal as he shot over to his newling curling protectively around him as the flyers foot slams into his side.

Prowl used that to roll away then sprinting over to his too still newling. His uninjured twin tried to get his injured brother to respond, but the small one stayed quiet. Prowl cradled both to his chest his larger arms shielding them from the flyers that were enclosing him. He tried to find a way out but as the tribes mechs get closer he started to panic. With one newling injured he wasn’t about to take chances. Just as someone’s fingers skim over his arm plating someone spoke making everyone freeze.

“Now I know that I was raise differently but I’m sure that yer not supposed ta touch a carrier without their permission.”

Prowls head snaps up to the voices owner and would have cried out in relief as he recognized Meister’s distinctive scarred plating. The poly was sitting on a broken wall horns flicking at them and a cheeky grin. Though Prowl can see that the mech was anything but at ease. His playing with a wicked looking dagger added to that feeling.

“Oh, look one of them fish kissers.” The purple and black flyer said with a giggle.

The blue one grunted. “More vermin to deal with.”

Starscream smirked. “I wondered when the scavengers would start coming out.” he cocked his hip to the side. “though I would have thought someone as cowardly as a poly would have waited till everyone was dead before showing their face.”

Meister chuckles. “Yeah is that so. Well, you would think that even if you’re the one sulking around in the shadows making your underlings do all the dirty work. Since flyers are cowards and scum to begin with. I mean yer not much of a mech if ya have to take advantage of mechs when they can’t fight back.” He smirked at Prowl. “Besides that’s my mate yer missing with. I suggest that ya go fly into a cliff before I ground ya.”

Prowl was certain that temperature dropped a few degrees. He has no proof of it, but he was very sure that it did when Meister stood looking like a predator stalking his prey. He wasn’t sure if he was the prey or the flyers. 

Starscream was not impressed. “Is that right.” He turns to his trine. “You hear that. This gutter snipe says that we can’t have this half breed.” He laughs. “You are out number little mech. leave now and I won’t have my mechs tear you to pieces.”

All the flyers laugh until one fell with a gurgling sound. Everyone including Prowl looked in shock as the slowly dying mech. Meister was missing his dagger and he had moved to stand in Starscream’s personal space.

“Now see what happen mech when ya under estimate someone.” Another blade, this one shiny and new and so out of place that Prowl was sure that Meister pilfered it off someone. “Threatening my mate and newlings gets ya killed.”

While the two mechs squared off. Prowl grumbled about being claimed and the flyers chuckled at their leader’s predicament betting on the outcome. Prowl was not amused but choose to ignore them for the moment and gave his newlings a once over. The one who had been chittering up at Starscream was fine with a few scraps, most likely from getting out from there hiding place. It was the smaller one of the two that had him afraid.

He was unconscious, but Prowl sighed in relief when a small whimper came from him. the little newling keen as Prowl tried not to move him too much. his brother was trying to snuggle next to his twin. He didn’t know what was wrong only that his brother was hurt.

A cry of pain rose from behind Prowl and the praxian twisted, still shielding his newlings, to see what was wrong. What he saw was Starscream on the ground hand to his face with Thundercracker supporting Skywarp. Meister was finishing up the last two flyers when the blue seeker lunge at the poly only for a large hand to grab his wing throwing him back into his trine mate.

“And here I thought that one of the great tribes would be more of a challenge.” Wing smile from up high. “I must say that I am greatly disappointed that flyers such as you have fallen so low.” A fake sigh before he winked at Prowl. “It is good to see you again little brother. I see that you delivered your littles. Though I see that I must teach these sparklings some manners. Such dishonored in attack tiny newlings. No wonder this tribe is so weak.”

“WEAK.” Starscream puffed his armor. “How dare you!”

Without warning the red flyer flew towards the larger mech. Everyone, Meister being more amused, watched as Wing sidestep Starscream grabbing him by his foot swinging him around using his own momentum and flinging him away.

“OooooOO he got some distance.” Skywarp snickered. Watching the rising dust cloud Starscreams landing had made.

Thundercracker sighs looking like he rather be doing something other then standing there in a burning outpost. He turns back towards Prowl giving a once over before grabbing his trine mate lifting them both into the air.

“You’re not worth all this trouble and headache.” He grunted.

In the distance a shrill scream had everyone flinching. Wing only smiled.

 “It would probably be best if you took your little mate and left.” He said to Meister.

“hmmmm.” The poly hums. Looking at Prowl who was tending to his newlings. “Ya probably right. It’s a good thing that I know a healer not far from here.” he says smirking. “Think your little mech can handled that one?”

Wing gave his own smirk. “I will be enjoying finding out.” he turns back just as Starscream came roaring back.

“I’ll kill You and mount your wings on my-ack!”

“mmHHmMM.” Wing shrugs batting Starscream to the side. “Oh, were you saying something?” he sounded very apologetic.

Meister watches only a few minutes before leaping over to Prowl taking the whimpering newling from him.

“Time to go.” He ran knowing that carrier instincts would kick in forcing the praxian to chase him. the sound of a enrage engine behind all but confirmed that he was being chased. “Hang on bitlit. We’ll get ya fixed up.”

The mech behind him gave another rev and Meister had to be impressed. Not only was his soon to be mate beautiful, brave, a fighter, but he sounded hot. Meister had never heard someone’s engine sound like that. he wondered if he could make him sound like that when he claimed him.

Ahead of him he could see the docks. This would be the tricky part since Meister didn’t bring his little boat any closer to the burning town. Ricochet would never forgive him if he had lost his waverider. His problem now that he thought about it was getting Prowl not to kill him as he tugged him and the newlings towards his boat. He specially made a little raft for the newlings to ride on as Prowl would swim in the back. Or he hopes the mech knew how to swim.

Maybe he should have thought about that before now.

_‘damn flyers.’_ He mutters darkly. If they hadn’t had attack, then he wouldn’t be rushing this whole thing.

With a quick flip he was on the dock that he had tied the little raft too. After shifting around the blankets, he settles the hurt newling. Secured the raft tightly to the post and waited for Prowl to catch up to him. he didn’t have to wait long.

He stared at the transformed mech. as far as Meister knew no mech had the ability to transform anymore. It was all tall tales, legends of a by gone age that no longer matter to those trying to survive. The poly wondered why Prowl hadn’t used it before.

It suited him.

His musing was cut short when Prowl was back to standing on two feet crying newling in his hands. That handsome face scrunched up in a frown; wings in a sharp V, and if Meister didn’t know better, which he did, the mech look ready to kill him with that glare alone.

“Well now let’s-oh scrap!” Meister had to dodge from getting his throat slashed.

Prowl didn’t waste time as he continue to attack. Newling strapped to his back nestled safely between his wings. Meister nearly tripped back into the water after almost getting a face full of angry carrier. With quick steps and slick hands, the poly did a twist and a snatch and grab. He darted back to the little raft deposited the other newling  after being bitten on the finger, repeatedly, next to his brother then turn back to deal with Prowl.

He ducks again before finding his footing. His little mate sure knew how to keep him on his toes. But they couldn’t be here all night just, so Meister could enjoy his feisty mate to be. With a little regret, slid under Prowl between his legs twisting to come up right between his wings. one jab in a certain spot hitting a neuro line and Prowl crumbled to the ground unconscious.

With a sigh, Meister went to find things to make another raft when he spotted a certain white warrior. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Drift carrying the much larger Ratchet over his shoulder. The healer’s feet and hands were nearly touching the ground. Shaking his head as he watches them disappear into the smoke, Miester started building his juryrigged raft.

He silently apologized before shoving Prowl off the dock making a huge splash as he landed on the raft. It was a good thing that he was unconscious for that. As Meister tied the two together and tied Prowl down, he didn’t want any rouge waves making Prowl fall off and drown, a curious little squeak came from the smaller raft

“Well hello there little one. Not going to bite me again are ya.”

He chuckles at the little hiss.

“Ya defiantly ya carriers newling.”

With a great shove Meister pushed his new little family out to sea. They were heading straight for the tribal healer then he can begin wooing Prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out we leave Ratchet and bits of Prowls past behind. will be focusing more on Prowl and Meister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meister begins his courtship with Prowl. Prowl wants to throw someone overborad.

He was dreaming. Prowl was certain the Cybertronians didn’t dream. Not like humans did at least, but he had heard enough that he could guess that he was dreaming. It wasn’t a place he didn’t know nor where the mechs around him blurred.

He was back on the ARC. Sitting at a table with Optimus Prime as the other long dead Autobots muttered and moved about with their business. Prowl flicked a wing and scowled at the false image of his Prime.

“I suppose that I am to cry in joy at seeing someone who is long dead.” He said to the specter.

The large mech hums taking a sip out of his cube. “If that is something you wish. Though I have never knew you to show your emotions so easily my old friend.”

“Then why are we here?” Prowl asks getting annoyed. He hated being led around when a simple explanation would work. “why am I dreaming now. I have never before.”

“Maybe you never needed too before. Maybe there is something you must address before you can let go and move on.” the Prime said.

Prowl snorted. “You are a false image of my Prime. Why should I listen to you?”

The dream image smiled behind his mask. “How do you know I am a false image? How do you know if what I am isn’t your own mind telling you something?” The image stood. “Let those feelings go Prowl, let go of the lost the anger the sadness. None of us want you to live this way. burying your emotions.” He placed his hand on the praxians shoulders. “Jazz wouldn’t won’t you to live this way.”

Prowl angerly shoved the hands off. “How would some specter know what he would want! You have no right to bring him into this! If this was something my mind made, then where is he! Where is my Jazz!”

Prowl choked on a sob. He could feel the tears threatening to fall and knew that his wings were raised high and twitching. When looking back at the image he flinched but not from an anger gaze. But from a familiar understanding one.

Those strong very solid hands were back on his shoulders. “You are not ready to see him yet. but I know that he would not want you to be alone.”

Everything started to blur then. There were no orange walls no noise no mechs just Prowl and his Prime. But even he was starting to fade. Prowl grasp those arms wanting to ground his dear friend to keep him from leaving.

The Prime smile again understanding but gently unclasp the smaller mechs hands. “I must leave Prowl but know this you are not alone and one day we will meet again. I expect to hear all of what you experience. Till all are one.”

Then Prowl was alone in the darkness. Then he wasn’t.

A roar was heard, and Prowl soon found himself being swept away by a wave of water and when he felt himself drown someone grab him.

“Its time to wake up Prowler.”

OooOooOooO

Meister frown down at his mate. He spent the entire night watching him toss and turn from whatever terror he was seeing. The poly felt helpless even with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to help his mate. So, he spent the night going between Prowl and the twin newlings. The twins fell asleep as soon as the rocking started. Though one had already been unconscious, and Meister was worried about the little guy. He had set a course to one of the islands witches. One that owned him a favor.

Hopefully, she could do something for the little newling. Maybe Prowl as well. pit maybe all them Soarous knows that something was wrong with them all. But first he needed to feed them, and that was a bit of a risk. With Prowl still asleep there was no one around to watch them while he dived down for their meals.  

They were still a day away from the sea witch. They needed to eat. With a sigh Meister tied Prowl to the main mast and scooted the newlings next to him in case he woke. Knowing that a lot could happen while he was gone but having little choice. The scarred poly plunged into the icy cold waters and disappeared under its glassy surface.

Prowl woke just as the boat finished rocking and heard the splash made from Meister’s jump. It took him awhile to wake fully to see that he was on a boat and recognized the sound of splashing water. Instantly thinking that it was one or both of his sparklings Prowl imminently followed. Only to found that he wasn’t as buoyant as most and had to fight to stay afloat.

“Damn it Prowl if ya can’t swim then don’t go jumping into the water.”

Prowl too busy keeping water out of his intakes barely register Meister taking him by the waist and yanking him back onto the boat.

“Or at least don’t go swimming without a buddy.”

After several coughing hacks Prowl was sure that the entire ocean that he swallowed was gone from his body. He glared at the smiling mech who still had a hold of his waist. But three curious chirps had the glare softening as Sunstreaker peeked over the little nest at them. the door winger wiggles out of Meister grasp and crawls uncertainly across the moving surface.

Nestled in a nest of blankets and fabric were his two sparkling's. Sunstreaker’s bright optics were blinking up at him but it was Sideswipe that Prowl was worried about. The little sparkling look so tiny compared to his twin. He was still asleep, and Prowl didn’t wish to wake him to pain.

“No worries my mate. We’re going to take good care of em.” Meister says from behind him.

Prowl reach out hand hovering over his injured sparkling. Sunstreaker watched curiously before shoving his own head under Prowls hand.  Prowls wings twitched in amusement as he rubs his healthier sparkling.

But his face was facing Meister with a scowl. “Mate?”

The poly shrugs. “Well yeah, I kidnapped ya and now I have to show ya that I can take care of ya and protect ya. Plus, we have a connection so…”

Prowl was frowning at Meister his doors twitching erratically. “What? What connection.”

Meister sighs. “I’ll tell ya soon. I promise, but first let’s get some food and get ya little biter over to the water witch. She’ll heal him up really quick and then we can talk.”  

“My sparkling needs the help of a real medic, what is wrong with using Ratchet?” the praxian crossed his arms and frown.

Meister sighs again bringing out one his knives he begins to sharpen it. it was a soothing motion for him. “Well for one we ain’t near the outpost anymore so using Ratchet is impossible. Plus, he got kidnapped himself by another tribes mech. Second, old Windseer is the best out of the sea witches. May not be much to look at but she’s not as scary as people make her out to be.”

Prowl whole frame twitch this time. “You-you want let some soothsayer near my sparkling? My very dented still unconscious sparkling!” icy blue optics were over bright in shock. “Turn this dingy around this instant!”

Meister gave Prowl a half amused half annoyed look. “No.” he said simply.

“What!” Prowl nearly shouted.

“The winds wrong for one thing and for another I don’t feel like it. I ain’t going to ignore ma spark so why don’t ya sit tight while I get us some food.” Then without a word Meister backflip from his hands back into the water.

Prowl sat there on his hands and knees shocked at the dismissal. “How dare you.” He said through gritted teeth. “You pit spawn slagger get back here and let me yell at you. Meister!? MESITER!”

Behind him watching everything that had went on was tiny Sunstreaker and the now awake tiny Sideswipe. Sunstreaker looked, as much as a sparkling could, annoyed as being woken up. Sideswipe however looked far to amused despite his injured state. If it hadn’t hurt so much he would most likely be making little chirping noises. Watching their carrier yell at water and air was far too funny not to laugh.

oOoOoOoOo

the next few days both adults ignored each other in silence. Prowl being the one who refuse to talk even when Meister tried to break the silence. Prowl was still too upset to break his stubbornness over the matter. He was mad at Meister for everything currently. He didn’t like being kidnapped. He didn’t like being on a moving rocking swaying boat out in the middle of a rust ocean regardless that the water wouldn’t eat his plating. To him it was a floating deathtrap.

His tiny twins however love the movement. Sunstreaker trying every chance he got to get out of the nest and explore. Sideswipe was still bedridden until they got to this sea witch and her magic sticks. Though the little sparkling did stay awake more often then not. Prowl secretly enjoyed the moments he could play with his creations and watch them explore in wonderment.

And take tiny bites out of Meister backside.

Prowl would call that Karma.

He only ate small bites of the…food the poly brought up for them. another funny moment as they both watch poor Sunstreaker try to tame his still flopping fish. Prowl would never say it out loud but the fish and crustaceans the Meister caught were nice though he still got queasy seeing them being dispatched. And don’t get him started on the birds that his so call mate snatches out of the air.

With a sigh Prowl realized that he was being somewhat unfair in his treatment. He was brought up to at least say thank when someone went out of their way to feed you. Though he felt justified at the kidnapping. But everything else, it might be a good idea to become friends so when the poly sees that they’re not compatible he wouldn’t leave them high on a rock somewhere.

Turning with a sorry on his lips Prowl froze. There feet hanging over the side of the boat with his back to him was Meister and sitting over one shoulder was his rollie pollie Sunstreaker. The tiny mech was so absorbed in whatever Meister was doing he didn’t seem to notice that Sideswipe was watching forlornly at them. unable to move do to injuries.

Hating to see such a look in the little one’s face Prowl made to speak. But having not drank any offered water today all he got was a hacking cough. While not what he was wanting to use to get the tribes mech attention it worked.

Taking the offered water Prowl drank until he could speak again without coughing up parts. “What are you doing?”

Meister with an amused smirk with Sunstreaker still on his shoulder showed off a several pieces of rope. “I was fixing some of the lines with yer bitty came over and made himself at home.” he took one with a different knot in it. “And so, I thought I show how to make different knots.”

“I see. Perhaps Sunstreaker would be more comfortable back in the nest so that both Sideswipe and him can watch.”

The tiny sparkling perked up at the mention of his name though Sunstreaker huff tiny vents as he started to climb down Meister’s shoulder.

“Perhaps, though I think that yonder sparkling was hoping to have some alone time.” The poly whispered once Sunstreaker was off him.

“Yes, and I will make it up to him later when his twin is asleep.” Prowl frown in thought. “How long before we reach this healer of yours.”

The scarred poly hums in thought. “Not long maybe a few more days of sailing before we see the first signs of land. She lives in the center of a small island. We’ll have to leave this boat here and take a smaller one to get to her.” He tosses a bit of torn rope towards Sunstreaker. “Alright little bit show me what ya learned.”

Sunstreaker looked at Meister then the rope then to Prowl chirping in question.

“SO long as that’s all you do with it you may.” The praxian said with a fond smile.

Sunstreaker trills in delight as he turns away from the adults and his nosy brother. Who once again was making sad little peeping noises at being ignored. The scarred poly snickers remembering his own little brothers acting the same way when he started branching out on his own.

“S’alright little un. Once yer all healed up you’ll be running circles around everyone.”

Prowl mentally grimaces. It seemed in either lifetime Sideswipe will always be Sideswipe. “I know that your bored my spark. Meister is right you must not make your injury worst.” The ex-cop huffs a laugh as baby blue optics seem to grow impossibly wide with a lip quiver. “Your eldest brother did the same thing to me my spark. If it wouldn’t work for him then it won’t for you. Just be patient.”

Meister grins. “How about a story. The winds are calm for now and we’re good on fuel.”

The little sparkling nearly jump in joy at the prospect of a story. The poly sent an apologetic smile towards Prowl’s annoyed scowl.

Once Sideswipe was nestled safely in his creator’s lap swaddle in blankets did Meister begin.

_“during the Ancient days before mechs brave the oceans. There lived monsters. They flew the skies swam the deepest depts. and prowled the mountains and valleys. They topple trees and rock. Flooded lands and open large gapping maws swallowing villages whole. The worst one was the monsters of the wind. Unlike their brethren they weren’t tied to one area. They could go were ever they wished. The flyers at the time tried to appease the wind monsters. Building shrines filled with offerings. One tribe however, found that music was the best offering._ ”

Prowl tilted his head. Meister smiled he loved this story that he memorized it by spark.

_“Their home was surrounded by towering crystals and had found ways to use the wind created by the monsters to make them sing. For a time, the monster winds died down allowing the tribes mechs of the time to rebuild and defeat the monsters of the land and sea. But soon, the wind howled in rage and swept giant waves on the land and cliffs sweeping the villages away. A new more powerful monster rose and did not want the offerings of the tribes mechs. It relished their suffering and anger towards each other._

_The mechs of the land and of the sea blamed those who flew for the new wind monster. The young leader of the crystal flyer tribe tried his best to stop an all-out war with the other larger tribes of land and sea. Soon he ran out of ways to placate those who wanted war and instead offered himself. he offered himself to protect his people by finding and destroying the wind monster. Armies at his boarders the young leader bid his tribe goodbye and went hunting. Don in his crystal armor he heard the monster before seeing it._

_It had large sun blocking wings made of translucent leather. Long neck and fang it sat on the highest mountain top wings beating with thunder and wind. The young leader march up to it._

_“You will stop destroying our homes. You will stop causing chaos.” He said wings arched high._

_The monster laughs. “and how can you stop me little mortal? I am the wind I can never be tame of captured.”_

_With a flick of his wing he sent of gust at the leader nearly sending him tumbling over the side and to his death. If the young mech hadn’t caught himself with his own wings._

_“You are not the wind itself.” The young mech shouted. Proving his point his knocked an arrow releasing it and hitting the monster in the eye. “You bleed like any mortal. The wind does not bleed.”_

_“I will eat your spark foolish one. I will torment your family your tribe for this insolence.” It roared. Launching itself at the young leader.”_

Meister pauses due to the twin gasps from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had wondered over from his knot tying to listen.

_“For many days and nights, the two battled. The young mech thrown against mountain tops firing arrow after arrow never missing his mark no matter how the wind howled. Until finally with an almighty bang of thunder both fell to the ground. Both dying from the wounds they gave. But the wind monster was laughing._

_“I still win.” It rasps. “You little flyer will never touch the sky again. None in your tribe will feel its caress ever again.” It laughs. “Die little mortal as your tribe descends into madness.”_

_The young leader rolls over onto his stomach. Where once proud strong wings were only little nubs filed away by the wind. With its laugh dying laugh the monster curse took effective and the leader mourned the loss his tribe would suffer._

Prowl was frowning something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something about this story was giving him a feeling he couldn’t describe.

_“But the young leader need not to worry. A goddess had been watching the fight and took pity on the brave mech who tried to save so many. The true wind goddess floated down from her sky and gently took the spark of the dying leader._

_“Fear not my child, your people will not come to madness. Though I cannot undo the curse your people need not live without the touch of the wind.”_

_With one last grateful smile the young warrior died but the goddess took his spark with her to the heavens. Back at his tribe a messenger arrives with a flurry of sandalwood winds. The tribes mechs_ wings droop as they feel the loss of not only their leader of their wings.

_“young ones do not despair, for you not live with such sadness. Your wings are loss yes but not gone. My lady gives you new ones though you may never touch the sky you will not be loss to its kiss.”_

_A bright light overtakes the tribe. Their long wings shorten and flatten rounding out the edges. Once the light is gone so too is the messenger. But new mechs stand. Though they miss flying they are grateful to the young leader and the mercy of a goddess._

_They build a shrine to her fill with crystal that sing and chime with the gentle breeze. Every year they honor her gift to them and to the young leader who died to save them. to this day they say the crystal once grown by this tribe still sing for the goddess every time the wind breezes pass.”_

Prowl sat frozen as his sparklings twittered and chirp at each other and at Meister. But he was more focus on the story itself. The mechs describe. He could not deny the similarities. Those mechs were Praxians. 

Prowl could only wonder at how the story came about. But it only gave way to the truth that at one time there were others like him. other praxians.

He never felt more alone in knowing that.

“Hey.” Meister spoke bringing Prowl out of his depressed state. “There was never anything said about how they died only that they disappeared.” Prowl cock an eye ridge.

“I am saying Prowl. that there might be a chance that your tribe is still out there. ya know just lost.” He was smiling. “I guess then we better go find them one day. Yeah?”

“yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I am back. sorry its taken so long but the hurricane left everyone disoriented. had to conserve the battery. so it will be taken me longer to get chapters out until we get back some normalcy. hopefully that will be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl fines himself alone again and has to work hard to keep his sparklings and him alive until he can get them safely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own anything to do with Transformers.

Meister wiggled his fingers in front of the sparklings that had rolled into his lap. The two little clever things had found a way for Sideswipe to be mobile. Sunstreaker would roll around and pull his dented twin behind him. The poly and Prowl had to keep a constant eye on them lest they accidently roll overbroad. But now the duty has fallen to the poly. Prowl had been too busy hanging over the side of the little boat purging whatever what left in his tank.

The sound of hacking behind him had Meister winching. Once the praxian had completely relaxed and what Meister was hoping accepting his situation. The poor mech started experiencing a bout of sea sickness. The poly had tried everything to help his poor mate but the only thing that seemed to work was calm seas and laying down. Which the door winged mech was too stubborn to do.  Which led to him hanging half over the side puking his inners out.

“Ya know you might feel better if ya take a nap.” He says watching Prowl.

The mech groans a response though Meister could feel the glare the mech was giving the water below. The poly shakes his head horns twitching in amusement. He left the mech be as the twins chirped to get his attention. Sunstreaker looked to be about to nip his fingers again.

“Think ya going to get to bite my digits again little one? Not today.” Meister cheered. Sunstreaker not liking that took a swipe at the larger mech who only laughs. “Still a feisty one. You must have gotten that from ya carrier.”

“I ra-rather doubt that.” Prowl groans as he sat beside Meister. His rounded wings drooped behind him.

“That nap sounding like a good idea now huh?”

Prowl scowled before having to cradle his head in his hands. He moans as the boat rocked and Meister pushed a bowl near the proud mech.

“Thank you.” The mech whispers. “I can understand why some people don’t like open waters.” He was starting to look a little green. His optics dim.

The tribe mech snickers. “Is not so bad once you get yer sea legs. And some good news, we’re not that far from our destination.”

Prowl glances at the poly before his face was back in the bowl hacking. His two sparklings watched him curiously chirping at him. Meister not wanting the little bits to get in the way put Sideswipe back in his nest and gave Sunstreaker a rope to play with. once making sure that the sparklings wouldn’t be going anywhere did Meister go back to his mate.

Prowl was curled onto himself head in hands. Meister sighs he sits next to him and rubbed his mates back. Since Prowl didn’t move away and Meister had no illusion that the mech would whether he was feeling bad or not he took it as a sign that Prowl didn’t mind the touch.

“How man-,” the praxian coughs then purged. “how long till we arrive?” he gags out.

“I say at our current pace…hmmm, about two more days.”

Prowl’s wing jerked though the mech himself didn’t move much. “Two days.” He whispers only to moan. “I don’t think I can handle this for two more days.”

Meister frowns in sympathy. Prowl really looked terrible and he wanted to do something for him. continuing to rub between his mates’ wings Meister tries think if there were any smaller islands nearby. His horns flicked once then twice as he crawled through his memories before he jerked. There was a tiny atoll a half day away from them though it was out of the way but thankfully not too much. and from what Meister was seeing the trauma that Sideswipe endured seemed to be fixing itself. It would be a risk; the sparkling could still be badly injured underneath and waiting to get treatment could end up a tragedy.  

But then again, they could be overreacting and having a small break on solid ground could help them. it certainly would help Prowl keep fuel in his tank. Mind made up Meister was grinning at the sick looking Prowl.

“I can help with that.” he grins.

Prowl gives him a look. “I don’t think I want that type of help.”

Meister waves a clawed hand as he went to turn the little boat. “No, no not that I mean that I know where some solid ground is, and we’ll be there later this evening.”

Meister did a little victory dance when he saw Prowls wings perk up. He knew that the mech and the sparklings will enjoy the tiny islands and the calm waters that the atoll surround. Plus, that he remembers one of the islands was known among seafarers as the island of sun stones. He remembers since his own sire had given his carrier one such stone as a present.

Though he couldn’t remember that legend behind the stones themselves he knew that giving one to your mate or lover was a good sign. So, he planned, while Prowl and the sparklings played he would sail over to the island and find the stone that would match Prowl.

Prowl couldn’t say what made his shiver so he blamed the sea breeze for it. though the gin that Meister was wearing was a bit unnerving. His tank rolled again and his helm hurt. He was just happy that soon he would have ground that wasn’t moving under his feet. He laid back fanning out his wings and stared up at the sky.

He was confused. He should be fighting to get away he had so in the past. He should be repulsed by the idea of someone claiming him as a mate or anything like that. so why wasn’t he trying his hardest to leave? why was he feeling so…so…

“arg.” Prowl groans.

It was too much to think about. He should leave take the twins and run hide be anywhere but some mechs mate. But here he was allowing some mech he barely knew to touch him to be near him and the twins. And he didn’t feel like bolting. Meister almost made him feel safe almost like he could relax his guard.

But Prowl knew that once he did something will happen. It did with Jazz and it will here, and Prowl didn’t think he could survive another round of abuse. He had the twins to think about yes. They were perhaps the only ones keeping him of drowning in despair.

“It’ll go faster if ya sleep.” Meister mummers into his audio.

Prowl doesn’t flinch but nods. He crawls over to his twins who also were taking their own naps. Moving carefully so not to wake them Prowl curls himself around the nest and lets himself let go. His very spark was hurting too much to be awake.

Meister watches the trio before swing the rope to the mast around. Once he had their heading, he was only too glad that he remembered the atoll. Dark clouds and a strengthen wind were early warnings of a storm approaching. If he was alone or had his brothers, he would chance riding out the storm but no, not this time. Prowl and the sparklings wouldn’t be able to stand the rough waves and wind and he didn’t want one of them to be thrown overbroad. That was a nightmare scenario. 

So, their stay would be longer then a day. For while the atoll was somewhere where they could rest this one didn’t exactly have a safe harbor for their boat. He would have to take them to the island that had a coral reef around it and higher ground. He would have to leave their boat far enough away, so it would get swamp by crashing waves. Which meant that he would have to take Prowl and the twins one at the time to the island or find a way to jury rig a small raft and pull the three while hoping they didn’t get nipped by hungry fish with sharp teeth.

OooOooOooOo

When the storm hits it hits hard. They’re almost capsize by a wave before Meister could crest it. Land was in sight and they would have to fight their way to it. The more season poly first pushed Prowl and the two sparklings into a little hole that would give some protection from the waves. The sparklings are quite and Prowl is more bright optic then Meister would like but there is nothing he could do about now. He had to focus and get their little boat safely to the island.

All polyhexians could run a boat, some even tinnier then this one, in sea storms. That didn’t mean that some were exhausted by the time the storm was over and right now Meister was already feeling the strain. Ricochet was better at sailing then Meister and had drilled his older brother before he left, just in case. Meister was very grateful to his brother for that now.

“Get as low as you can get!” he orders Prowl.

The praxian curls over his two sparklings. The winds batter his door wings as he kept them out. As an after thought he ties the twins hoping that it would keep the twins from being thrown out of the boat should something happens to him. The shrieks of his sparkling have his optics snapping open. He hadn’t realized his shut them off. His sight was met with a wall of water towering like a giant over their tiny fragile boat.

“HOLD ON.” someone shouts.

He doesn’t know who it was, but he curls tighter over the twins. Then he’s weightless gravity is pulling him away from the boat as it does it best to crest the wave. Prowl is sure he’s leaving indents in the wood as he struggles to stay attach to the vessel. His doors are numb as the freezing water hits so he doesn’t know that they missed the tip of the wave.

Water is heaver then most would think. When it comes crashing down on the little family Prowl feels like Devastator has stepped on him. It knocks him for a loop before their bobbin back at the surface. His sparklings are crying coughing up water and it draws Prowl out of his daze. He chokes as water hits them again, he can’t raise his head to check on Meister. He instead curls tighter around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker creating a tiny pocket of protection for them. They’re tossed around like rag dolls for what felt like hours before the winds quieted and the boat stills. Prowl hesitantly lifts his head up and when no water sprays him does, he raises the rest of his body.

Their boat wasn’t moving the sound of the ocean is different it’s still cloudy and the sun was almost gone. But there was one thing that Prowl noticed right away.

“Meister?”

The mast is snapped in half and the poly was gone.

“Meister!” Prowl shouts.

He’s crawling over to the sides looking for the tribes mech. Their boat had been thrown onto land he sees. Half still in shallow water but with the polys disappearance it does little to calm Prowl.

“Meister!” he yells and only the wind and birds answer.

The twins were quiet and that draws Prowl away from his search. Their scared and shivering fragile plating wet from their near drowning. He must get them dried and warm soon. With a reluctant last look back out to the ocean Prowl stops searching for the missing mech.

There is nothing dry for him to wrap his sparklings in and it was getting too dark to go searching for something to burn. He wasn’t going to leave the boat since it could still be using to provide shelter for the night. But he couldn’t leave it the way it was either.

By the time he has it somewhat pulled further up on land Prowl is gasping. The boat was heaver then he thought. By now his internal temperature is back to normal though he had burn through a lot of his reserves. He was tired and hungry by the time he crawled back on bored. He lets his chest plates slide away and let the feeding sacks inflate. Sideswipe needs no encouragement to latch on his little hand kneading as he suckles. Sunstreaker waits until Sideswipe is almost done before feeds. Soon Prowl has his arms full of sleepy purring sparklings.

As he settles down to stay up all night Prowl placed his sparklings in the nook surrounded by meshes that were still attach to the boat. With some daylight left Prowl hopped off the boat with the intention of dragging it further on shore.

It was harder then it looked.

He finally manages to nudge it a little way but the threat of it being carried away by the surf was still high. With his short stay at the outpost Prowl never thought to understand the tides so he had no idea if it was low tide or not. With a huff the praxian tied as many pieces of rope as he could find then tied it to the boat then found the sturdiest tree he could find. Failing that he settles for a large rock.

As the last of the sun’s rays disappear Prowl crawled up and over the railing checking on his sparklings then rest against the broken mast. He was shivering the sun hadn’t been out long enough to warm the boat.

The sound of the waves had a soothing effect on him and he was so tired. Already his wings were drooping, and his head felt ten times as heavy. It was all too easy to drift into a light doze. Prowl jerks awake but slumps back. His optics not as bright as they should be. He repeated jerking from wakeness and sleep.

Prowl woke to his sparklings crying and sunshine. He hadn’t realized that he fallen asleep and stayed asleep. He was still tired, and his body was slow to respond. He forced himself to crawl and manually pried his chest plates open. He couldn’t sit up to feed his sparklings but that hadn’t stopped them. The twins crawled over to him. Sunstreaker taking the nipple that was the highest while Sideswipe took the one closer to the bottom.

With a continent sigh the two sparklings suckled while Prowl rubbed their backs. As they fed he planned. First thing would be to get the boat more secured then he needed to find food for him. Then he had to see if the boat was still sea worthy. Not exactly in that order. When the twins were done feeding Prowl search through the wreckage to find him something to eat. Not much of the supplies survived but Prowl was able to find some of the little crabs that could be eaten whole.

The praxian sent a silent prayer to the missing poly and felt a wave of sadness. Not once since he first woke had he thought about the missing mech. But sudden losses were not new to Prowl and just like he did back home he pushed the sadness to the back of his mind. As the sun rose, Prowl got to work.

He made a small pen with a cover for his sparklings. They could play in the sand without Prowl having to worry about them getting underfoot. He walked around the boat and except for a large hole it was in pretty good condition. Prowl figured that he could fix the hole with time something it seemed he had a lot of. By mid afternoon Prowl had managed to pull the boat a good distance from the water line.

After a brief rest and feeding his sparklings Prowl tried to find food for him. He was largely unsuccessful. All he managed to find was small energon crystals. He might as well not even bother with those they never have enough fuel in them. he would waste more energy digging them up then he would gain. So, he left them be and tried his luck searching the shore.

Again, his luck was against him. All he got was an overheated frame and low energy. All the energon his frame made was going to the twins and if he didn’t find any for him to consume the twins would drain him dry.  Prowl dragged his feet back to the boat a feeling of defeat entering his spark. With a jerk Prowl growled.

He would not be defeated. He straightens his frame and after checking on his sparklings Prowl went back to forging. This time he was a bit more successful. Sporting a few dents Prowl proudly carried some fruit that had liquid sloshing inside it. He only found it after nearly getting hit in the head as one fell from a tree.

Now if only he could crack open the darn thing. If his friends could see him now, they would never let him live this down. He was being defeated by a fruit. Finally, he got it to crack open when he placed it between his feet and used a sharp rock. He pounded the fruit until a small hole was made. His panels did a victory wiggle as he brought the hole to his mouth. The liquid tasted nothing like energon, it wasn’t sour but slightly sweet and savory. By accident, Prowl found that he could eat part of the fruit as well. He rather drinks the liquid the texture of the meat of the fruit was not to his liking.

He was still hungry when he joined his sparklings in the shade. Judging by the sun Prowl saw that it was late afternoon. It also brought to his attention that he was tired.  The twins were already snoozing in his lap. Sideswipe had fallen asleep before his brother. He was looking better but still Prowl worried and that added to his stress.

“Maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt.” Prowl mutters.

He turned to the side so that his wings were facing outward. Adjusted his sparklings and followed them into recharge.

The short nap turned into a longer one. Prowl woke to Sunstreaker pawing at his chest and the sun was kissing the horizon. With a sigh he first let his sparkling feed then preceded to wrap them in a sling. Sideswipe in the front and Sunstreaker in the back between his doors.

With the fading light Prowl tried again to find food. He needed something more filling then the one fruit he found. His luck changed as the light faded. Small white crabs started peeking out of the holes in the sand. He placed the twins on the ground and tried to catch the fast-moving crustaceans. It must have been amusing to his sparklings because soon they were pouncing on the little critters having more fun in pouncing then actually catching them.

Prowl stops long enough to smile as the two played. By the time the sun was gone Prowl had managed to catch five crabs and the twin between them catch two. He remembered how Meister had prepared other larger food and while he knew that he could eat them whole Prowl did not want to feel his food wiggling down his intake.

Night had fallen again Prowl watched out from the boat as the twins slept curled around each other. There was no fire to see by the boat and the meshes had absorbed the heat of the sun, so they were still warm. Prowl was letting his optics adjust to see in the dark. Now that he wasn’t worried too much Prowl could enjoy the sounds of the water and the glow of the moon on its surface. Even the trees behind him added their harmony to oceans melody.

He was glad. Sitting alone in the dark in silence would drive a mech crazy. It would unnerve him more if he didn’t have the light of the moon and the small glow of the brightbugs.

‘Wait…brightbugs?’

The praxian sits up watching the little blips of light float over and around him. The sight made him smile he hadn’t seen any of the little glow bugs since before the fall of Praxis becoming rarer as he aged to being nonexistence when he did leave for Iacon. He sat there watching thinking back to the nights on Earth when he discovered the organic version. He never got to show Jazz.

Prowl shook his head he was not going down that road. Not now when he had other things to tend too. As sleep pulled at him Prowl tried to stay awake to wake some more and when he finally gave in he noticed that one of the brightbugs was larger than its brethren. And it was out in the ocean where no insect would dare go.

Sleep forgotten, Prowl shot up wings hiked and flared as he watched the anomaly float. It wasn’t one of the little insects like he thought. It was stationary and far too large to be one. It wasn’t evening moving in time with the waves. The door winger gently and quietly moved about the boat shuffling both sparklings undercover of meshes just in case. He took the knife that he had found then crouched near the bow of the little boat. It didn’t offer that much protection but Prowl figure that he would see if the thing was a threat long enough to grab the twins and run.

It felt like hours since Prowl first noticed the orb of light. It had still not moved from its original spot. Prowl began to wonder if it was a trick of light and his optics still not use to seeing in the dark without aid must be fooling him. His sensors had yet to pick up anything. The Praxian though was not going to chance. He prepared to stay up the whole night again until the orb disappeared or the sun rose. Whichever came first.

A sound of someone laughing had him snapping him helm around looking. The laugh had sounded so familiar that Prowl could not ignore it. When he couldn’t find the source Prowl turn back to the orb and jerked.

The damn thing had moved and it was closer to the beach. It was not bobbin with the waves as it came closer and closer. Though the light itself did not grow in size. The brightbugs now were acting strangely and started condensing around the boat and the beach making a path from the orb to Prowl. The praxian didn’t know what prompted him but he was off the boat in a flash running into the water.

The light of the insects shined off a mech flailing in the surf and Prowl reached the mech as he went under. Thankfully, the water wasn’t that deep so Prowl didn’t not have to swim out to rescues the mech. Once he grab the mech under his arms and dragged him to shore did Prowl recognized him.

“Meister?”

The poly was banged up and coughing up water. Groaning in pain and exhaustion but he did give Prowl a smile once his visor onlined. The light was weak though and the scarred mech was shivering. Prowl didn’t know how long he been in the water but he was quick to wrapped him up. Meister was too cold to the touch. Prowl quickly dragged with drift wood he could find in the dark and fought to ignite a flame. Soon they were huddle together the praxian sharing his body heat.

“s-s-so g-g-glad…found you.” Meister said. His head lolling onto Prowls shoulder. “The spirits were right.”

Prowls wings flicked in question but he put Meister’s words down as exhausted mutterings. They stayed huddled together for the rest of the night with Prow only getting up to check on the twins. Once the sun rose high enough and Meister was sound asleep did Prowl moved him to the boat near the twins. He too was tired and had to rearrange everyone to the way he wanted them before falling asleep with his face in Meister’s chest and with the twins between them.

As he drifted off Prowl thought he heard a song. One that he knew way back before the war. The voice singing it brought back so many memories and relaxed him.

Standing at the top of the mast was a pale transparent figure. As the last note left his lips the figure watched the little family below an amused tilt to his head. With a smile and hum he jumps into the air landing just at the surf. There are no foot prints to ever suggest that anyone was there as the figure walked over the sand and disappeared into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Meister have a heart to heart. then things get heated.

Prowl huffed as he glared at the hole in the little boat. Meister was still recovering from being stranded at sea, Prowl had put him off to the side to rest. He was awake watching the Praxian and smirking. The twins were exploring not far from the poly and Prowl. The two never leaving the two adults optics. Or door wings in Prowls case. Back to the problem at hand, the hole was mocking him Prowl was sure of it. To actually fix it, he would have to cut some of the trees and fine something to make the boat water tight.

But first.

“Sit back down.” Prowl said without turning.

Meister scowled at the winged mechs back as he sat back down in the sand. He huffed. “I ain’t going to break from moving a little.”

Prowl turned his glare on the mech. “You were at sea without food and fresh fuel. You have several dents and cuts plus one deep one on your thigh.” He said. “Until you have had at least a day’s rest you will keep your aft right there.”

Meister matched that glare. “And you’re so much better off? You yerself have had little food to support yourself and your sparklings. Don’t think I haven’t notice how drained you look. The boat will get fix but for now…now just rest with me and enjoy ya sparklings.”

Prowl and Meister stared at each other. Neither one wanting to back down. It was Sideswipe that broke the stalemate. He scooted up to his carrier and tapped the mechs leg and held up his arms in the universal sign for pick me up. Sunstreaker, went over to Meister and crawled into his lap. The two adults looked at each other and sighed. Prowl seeing that he was being out voted left the damaged boat and took a seat next to Meister.

Minutes tick by and Prowl felt his frame start to relax. He had been noticing that ever since arriving here he has not been as tense as he used to be. All the worries he had been burden with had been slipping away. It felt good not to be in charge and dare he admitted it, it felt nice to be wanted again. Meister and Jazz were opposites and yet they were similar. Prowl wasn’t as blind as he was before for his feelings towards Meister.

Question was, did he dare make the jump? And could he love this mech with the same intensity as he had before?

It would not be fair to either of them if he couldn’t.

He also wondered if he was going too fast. It was a concern for him, and he…he didn’t think he could survive another failed relationship.

“Again mech, you’re going to start blowing smoke if ya keeping thinking so much.” Meister teased, poking the side of Prowls head. “Take a piece of your own advice, rest mech.”

Prowl flicked a door at the mech, he wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. At least, to him but he did concede that Meister had a point. The twins were already napping and Prowl felt like he could join them.

“Prowl, my mate, its alright.” Meister mummers.

When did he get so close?

“Let someone take care of you for once.” He said into Prowls audio. Prowl for once didn’t argue and laid his head on Meister’s shoulder. He was asleep in seconds.

Meister hums as he felt Prowl finally power down. Mech took too much responsibly in his opinion. But he did have a point, the boat needed fixing and they needed to get to the sea witches island. Not only for the old hag to check over little Sideswipe, but his brothers are waiting for them there. Meister hadn’t yet mention that his clan wasn’t the most welcoming at this time.

He felt it would be safer for Prowl and the twins to acclimate to his clan’s way of life away from the tense atmosphere of his clan. That, and the Chief wouldn’t be able to take him and the twins away by the time they get back.

Meister was hoping the Prowl’s exoticness would work in his favor. But that could also backfire hence why he wanted Prowl stabilize before meeting his clan. It would help also if they were already mated and Prowl was sparkling heavy. But Meister wasn’t going to force that on him. He was untraditionally going at a snail’s pace. Normally, he would have mated Prowl by now and they would be still isolated in their hut back in the clan lands.

Then again, the idea of leaving the clan was sounding more appealing each passing day. It wasn’t unheard of for mechs or femmes to leave their home clans. They were either make it on their own, join another poly clan, or in rare cases make their own clans. While he would prefer the stableness a clan could provide, Meister wasn’t in the mood to jump through so many traditions just to join a clan that may not accept them.

Some clans, especially those in the North, didn’t like outsiders and most likely would kill Meister and take Prowl. Meister wasn’t sure what would happen to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, since each clan had different opinions about twins. But he could take a guess that they would be abandon, left to starve while their carrier was repeatedly rape until he sparked.

“Now whose thinking too much.” Prowls drowsy muddled voice broke into Meister’s thoughts.

The older poly huffs a laugh. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“I was, until your overthinking woke me.” Prowl lifted his head. “What has you so worried?”

Meister shrugs being careful of the little mech in his lap. “Things.”

Prowl scowled clearly not satisfied with the answer. “Looks like more than just things.”

The poly snickers. “Can’t get anything pass you huh? Nah mech, just some local politics and trying to make sure your entry is as smooth as possible.”

Prowl was frowning. “I have not decided if I agree to be your mate.”

Meister raised an eye ridge. “Oh?” sounding amused.

Door wings bobbed. “I will not be some prize for you.”

“Well I can’t really agree. You are a prize to me but I think we’re thinking to different things here.” The poly sighs though he his grinning. “I know you feel the way your spark reacts around me. But even without that I would be a fool not to see that you, Prowl, are someone special. If I was a self-respecting tribes mech or whatever the city mechs are calling us, I would have snatched ya up and carried ya off the first day we met.” He’s happy that Prowl doesn’t recoil away. “But it’s because that I see ya like a treasure that I didn’t and waited. I intend to do this proper.”

“Proper?”

“Yep, I planned to use this trip to woo ya.” Meister grimace. “Though so far my plans have been shot.”

“Yes, I rather doubt being shipwreck alone on an island alone is a good way to show your intentions.” Prowl said sarcastically.

Meister chuckles nervously. “Yeah, but and maybe I pushing to fast, but if you’re willing I wouldn’t mind starting now.”

Prowl didn’t answer right away and that was fine with Meister. He wanted Prowl to be one hundred percent sure that he wanted this. It would have defeated the purpose of wooing him if he didn’t. So he was pleasantly surprise when Prowl laid his head back on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t dislike it.” He said. “But I am not great at being in relationships. I have only one successful one but it did not get far.” He finish sadly.

Meister knew what he was talking about. Prowl had mention it once though not detail.  “Ya talking about your mate from before.” The Praxian nodded. “I ain’t taking his place Prowl. I would never disrespect ya to do that.”

“I can see that now. And…” he pauses taking a deep inhale. “I don’t know how to start.” He stares at Meister pleadingly.

Meister coos. “S’alright my Prowl, I know where to start.” His grinning down at his mates head. “First thing we do is teach you how to swim.”

Prowl jerks his head up. “What?”

Meister is nodding. “Yep, you need to know how to swim. We can do that here since there’s a little cove nearby. The waters not that deep, even the twins can enjoy the water there since the waters never rough.”

“But the boat.”

“Will be fix, as much as I want to leave too it can’t be fix in a day. Neither of us are in shape for that kind of work.”

“Sideswipe-

“Looks to be doing better. Though I still do want him to be looked over. Just be happy that it wasn’t as bad as we thought.”

Prowl nodded though he wasn’t convince. Meister put it down carriers worry. His own was the same way. His sire would only smile and let the worried carrier do what pleased her.

“We can start this afternoon.” He offered.

“I-

A chirp had them looking down at two pairs bright optics. For ones so young the smug feeling coming off them had Prowl uneasy. He was getting a sneaking suspicion that his twins remembered far more then they originally thought. Or, it was part of their growing personality.

“Ya get the feeling that we’re being set up?” Meister smirked.

“I have no doubt.” Prowl grumbles.  

He opened his chest plates to let the little ones feed. He was not happy that his feeding sacks weren’t are full as they should be. Giving credit to Meister’s earlier claims.

“Perhaps tomorrow, after I refuel properly.” He said.

Meister nodded in understanding. “I’ll go hunting later. I know there are several things to eat here.”

Prowl slowly turn to face him. “How? I only found that circular hard fruit and crabs. What else did I miss?”

Meister couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Oh my fierce mate. You just have to look right to see em. I’ll show ya.”

Prowl huffed annoyed.

Meister snickered. “Ya did fine my mate.” He purred. “You’re no soft skin city mech.”

Prowl hummed very pleased. Meister taking that as a cue slowly moved his hand to Prowls waist. As they continue to talk his hand slowly moved in slower circles upward. They both froze when his hand touched one of Prowls door winged hinges. Meister waited for Prowl to either invite or pull away. When he didn’t, Meister used his claws to lightly scratch at the hinge. Prowl doesn’t move, Meister watches carefully ready to pull away of the Praxian was uncomfortable. He added his fingers next and hummed when Prowl let out a happy little purr. Soon he was behind his mate rubbing those large sensor panels. Prowl scooted in his lap frame purring when Meister rub just the right way.

Those wicked hands didn’t stop when the twins fell asleep and Prowl moved them to a premade nest of meshes. Those hands pulled the smaller mech back into the polys lap their chest against each other staring into each other’s optics. During all this time Prowl hadn’t closed his chest plates and Meister wasn’t about to let an opportunity pass him by. Prowl soon found himself with his back to Meister and those hands messaging his sensitive feeding sacks. The new sensation had Prowl squirming. While the twins made the actions innocent, Meister just knew how to squeeze them just right to get him charged.

One hand cupped the thin rubber sack while the other was trailing down his front. Teasing the protoform under his armor. Prowl’s frame was heating from all the touching, Meister’s hot breath tickling the back of his neck wasn’t helping. A hard pinch, a nip on his door wing and Prowl whimpered as cool air hit his open modesty panel. He had no idea when he had open it.

Meister’s hand hover over the molten valve. “Your choice Prowl we continue from here or we stop and I help you with only touching.”

Prowl was shivering and Meister thinking that his mate was having a breakdown started to remove his hands. Prowl was having none of that. With quick movements hone over the years of being an Enforcer, he flip Meister on his back. He sat straddling Meister’s waist, grinning down at the stun poly.

“Nice move.”

“Thank you.” Prowl grins. “I know a few more.”

“Oh?” Meister grins back.

He leans up at the waist, his hands keeping Prowl steady when the surprise praxian jerked back. One hand holding the winged mechs waist while the other cups Prowls head. Meister captures the others lips before taking his mouth. The kiss is long and slow, drawing a low moan from Prowl. When they break apart, Prowl looks winded.

“I have a few as well.” Meister says very pleased with himself. “How about we see if we can use them all?”

Prowls answer, once he regained some thought process, was to grind their pelvic plating together.  This caused Meister to groan and his grip on Prowls waist to tighten.

“Careful there or I might not be able to hold back.” He warns.

Prowl stops long enough to tilt his head to the side. “What if I wish to be reckless?”

“Prowl my beautiful fierce mate. I have no wish to hurt ya.”

“You won’t.”

“Not intentionally-

“You are not him.” Prowl stated firmly. “You have been gentle since our first time together.”

Meister stared hands roaming the shivering mech.

“You have not asked for more than I was willing to give, and I thank you for that. But I am not fragile, I will not break so easily. I did not for him with all the torture he put me through and I will not now.” Prowl leans down, chevron touching the crown of Meister’s head. He stared into that dark blue visor. “Take me, take me and make me yours. My spark cries for yours as my frame craves your touch. Please Meister.” He whimpers when one hand goes for his panel. “Please make me yours and only yours.”

That was all the encouragement Meister needed. Before Prowl could squawk in protest, Meister flipped them back, Prowl now the one on the bottom. Luckily, the sand was soft enough and squishy that it molded around his door wings like memory foam. Mister dived in for another kiss then nipping Prowls neck cables. His fingers were playing with the Praxian panel coxing it open before diving into Prowls heated valve. The action cause a small cry from Prowl which caused Meister to stop in worry.

Prowl shook his head. “Keep going.” He says his voice hoarse already.

Then those wicked fingers are replace with something larger. Prowl braced himself as Meister slowly pushed in. It hurt at first but the pain last a few minutes before Prowl moved. Meister taking the cue started slow speeding up only when Prowl get impatient.

Prowl through his pleasure induce haze never closed his eyes. Keeping them trained on that dark blue visor. Without having to distract his battle computer Prowl was able to fully enjoy interfacing. He had to hold on to Meister’s shoulders to keep from being pushed further into the sand. Doing so gave Meister further access to Prowls neck and the poly didn’t waste time marking his mate.

He bit down hard enough to draw energon. Prowl though only felt the pleasure as Meister thrust deeper into him. Just before their peak hits them, their chest pieces start to open. Prowl had a moment’s hesitation before allowing his crystal to spiral open. He waited watching as Meister did the same.

Spheres of light, one gold, and one blue, stretched out twisting whirling connecting to each other. Prowl felt the moment their sparks touched. Flashes of memories that were not his own darted in front of his eyes. Blue swirled within his gold and for once in a long while Prowl felt at peace.

Meister also felt when their sparks connected. He knew which memories were Prowls, and knew that the mech had let down all his barriers. He saw a younger Prowl growing into a mech. How proud he felt at earning his positon. The sadness of losing a friend only after a year then being treated as if he was cursed. How lonely he was until he was shipped off without a care to another group who treated like he was less of a being.

How that loneliness turned to bitterness then to hatred. Meister unconsciously held his mate tighter. He watched just how close Prowl came to falling before someone pulled him out of the darkness. The mech was huge and Meister, even in that memory, felt awe by him. Soon more rays of light chased the shadows away but none more than one tiny little mechling that was gray and red wearing the same doors on his back. And the other, Meister nearly choked at seeing the mech. He wore a cheeky smug smile, a light blue visor, fluid movements, and deadly grace.

The mech could only be the famous Jazz. The one who share the same name as his youngest brother. The one who had healed Prowl the most. Meister would be grateful to the mech for what he had done for his mate. The memories started to fade, time was up for their sharing. His spark held on until the last second before their crystals closed and armor slid to protect it.

Meister huff a laugh, his mate was unconscious. While he would have love to have him awake Meister took it as a complement. He gently, revelry, pick his mate up and slowly walked over to the shoreline. He cleaned what he could before he placed his mate near his twins. Prowl, unconsciously pulls his sparklings close.

Meister rubbed the side of his mates face. “Never again my brave one, never again will you drown in sorrow.” He gives Prowl one last kiss before standing. “Well, we can’t eat one love and air.” He stretches. “Let’s see what I can find.”

With a bounce in his step Meister trots into the waves then jumps and dives under the water. The plates shifted along his legs and hips, elongating his body. The fins on his back and arms grew and changed color. His claws sharpen and his fangs grew, by the time he hit near bottom his form was completely changed. A serpentine tail with a vertical flat tip replaced his legs, his dark coloring had brighten with more blues and black with darker shades of purple.

He clicks and whistles, searching for his prey. He wasn’t going after the small fries his mate and young needed something bigger. A wail in the distance, Meister sent a sonic burst and got back an outline of a small spinner pod. Spinners were sleek and fast and always came in groups of ten or more. This pod looked to have been hit with hard times as the numbers were under that. Meister smirked, it made them the perfect target for him. He swam underneath them waiting watching for stragglers.

There, a small unattended baby, struggling at the back of the group. Normally, Spinners take care of their young keeping them safe in the middle of the pod. This one couldn’t keep up and had made itself easy prey for Meister below. He swam until he was right underneath it, then with a burst of speed he struck. The force propelled them out of the water making them air born for only a second. The pod screamed in panic as the water around them turned a different color. Meister didn’t care he had his prize.

Once he was sure that it was dead, did he started making his way back to the beach. He didn’t go directly towards their spot, remembering that Prowl didn’t like seeing prey items butchered in front of him. He would clean his kill then take it to his mate. Prowl would have the fuel he needed for himself and his sparklings.

Thinking on that, Meister smirk. It also had the added bonus of showing his mate that he could provide for him and future sparklings.

When Prowl open his eyes again, it was to a dream. He knew it to be so due to it being a medical bay belonging only to Ratchet. He had further proof of this when the mech walked through the med bay doors his wrench hook to his hip.

“Well, I was expecting someone else waiting on me. Though I supposed I should be happy to see an old friend.”

Prowl had to blink. He expecting swears, threats, not this calm manner. He twitched his doors as curiosity got the better of him.

“I also was expecting someone else, but.” He sighs and smiles. “It is good to see you Ratchet.”

The old medic smiles back. “Yes I can guess, I’ve been told that you had carried those pit spawns. So, lay back and let me have a look.”

“Your counterpart already did.” Prowl says with a whine. He still followed the medic’s instructions though.

“But I haven’t. You were my patient before his.” Ratchet’s face disappeared behind Prowls open chest panels. “I’ve also heard that you’ve finally let someone else in. Bluestreak is thrilled.”

Prowl perked up. “Is he well?”

Ratchet didn’t answer right away.

“Ratchet?”

“There are complications surrounding Bluestreak right now.” The medic said with a sigh.

“Complications?”

“There are rules in the afterlife. Soldiers are held differently than others but some still apply. Unfortunately, Bluestreak broke of these before he killed himself.” The medic closed Prowls chest plates and helped him sit up. “Well everything’s good and if I may say so you’re better then you ever were here.”

Prowl watched the medic turn to fiddle with something. “Ratchet.”

“Prowl I can’t tell you what punishment Bluestreak is facing. I didn’t even get a chance to see him, so I have no idea where he is at.”

Prowl was frozen, his little mech was being punished by breaking some rule. He found it hard to believe, Bluestreak never broke a rule in his life.

“I want to see him.” Prowl said.

“Prowl.”

“I am not asking Ratchet I am demanding it. I want to see my little mechling.” Prowl said. He didn’t wait for Ratchets response as he stormed out of the med bay. He could hear the medics yelling behind him but he was undeterred in his quest.

The first stop was Bluestreaks quarters. He found them empty, of everything. The room was barren and from the level of dust it has been empty for a long time. He then went to where his own quarters would have been, empty.

The rec room. Empty.

Smokescreens room. Only the mech himself was there, staring bewildered at the determine Praxian. “Prowl?”

“Bluestreak, where is he?”

“Uhhhh.”

“Never mind.”

“PROWL”

Prowl ignored him and open every single door he came across. When he made it to Primes office he still hadn’t found his little mech.

“Prowl!”

“Prowl he isn’t here. I told you this.”

Prowl placed his hands on the door in front of him. He was gasping, his little mechling. He couldn’t lose him again he didn’t deserve to be alone, not after everything he has been through.

“Breath Prowl.”

_‘Who?”_

“Prowl calm down.”

_‘Someone is talking to me’_

He was on the floor, Ratchet and Smokescreen were above him talking to, but Prowl wasn’t listening to anything they were saying. A whine escaped him his nightmare from before started repeating itself. Over and over and over. The two mechs about him started panicking, Prowl had never shown this much emotion before.

Then, calmness, it seeps into every wire and fiber of Prowls being. He knew who it was, there was only one mech who exuded that type of calm.

“Optimus.” He whispers.

“Prowl, Bluestreak is fine he is unharmed and he is not alone. His punishment is light compare to some and he accepted that punishment. When it is time you will see him again.”

“Just like with Jazz?”

“Yes, though from what I understand he has been just as impatient as you.”

“You mean he is running around behind others backs and interfering.” Prowl huffs. “Somehow I am not surprise.” He tilts his head up staring into those light blue optics. “Is he upset that I…that I’ve-

Optimus surprise him. He laughs. “No my friend, Jazz is not upset. He is very happy that you are happy and, though grudgingly, accepts that another mech makes you happy.”

Prowl slumps back down. “I am glad.”

Under his face mask Optimus smiled. “Now, I believe it’s time for you to return to the waking world.”

The arc slowly started to fade again. “Prime?”

“Live your life Prowl. Do not push away others who come to love you. Do not fear the future.” The Primes voice echoed into the mist.

Prowl sat alone in the swirling mist. Waiting to wake. He could feel himself waking, but just before he did he was surrounded by little balls of light. They clustered around him twirling dancing. Then he was staring into the dark blue visor of Meister, who was looking worried.

‘Why was he worried?’

“Prowl! Thank Solus your awake.” The poly pulled the winged mech into an embrace. “Ya had me so worried. Ya wouldn’t wake up no matter what we did.” Besides the mech were the twins clinging to Prowls thighs, whistling.

“I’m sorry.” He said lamely.

“Don’t do that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I come back to finding the twins crying and your cold frame. I thought…I thought…I don’t know what I thought.” Meister says. He leans down and kisses Prowl.

Prowl returns it. When they broke contact Prowl was the one who was reluctant to let go. Meister snickers.

“Not now love, can’t do such things in front of little optics.” He looked pointedly down at Prowls thighs.

Prowl looked too and smiled. “Yes, I wouldn’t wish to give them any ideas.” Then he tilted his head. “Why are you wet?”

Meister couldn’t help it, he laughs loud. “I went hunting.” He says, feeling smug and proud. “I got us a feast.” He points behind him.

Prowl could make out a mound of something.

“I just have to smoke some of it so it doesn’t spoil and the rest is cooking.” Meister continues. “I’ve already ate so all that is for you and the bitties.”

The black and white mech gaped at the poly. “You…got all that?”

“Yep.”

“H-how?”

“I’m just that good.” Meister was preening. He could see how stun his mate was. He snickers when Prowl was all but drooling as he sniffed the air. “Ya hungry my mate?” he mentally cooed when Prowl twitched embarrassed. “It’s almost done, lets settle you and the twins by the fire.”

Meister led him close to the mouthwatering smell of food. The twin’s clamber up into his lap as Meister sliced off small portions of meat. However, he did not let Prowl feed himself. Prowl was too hungry to offer a glare as he let the mech feed him.

Prowl knew what Meister was doing and decided to fight back. After Meister gave him another piece of meat Prowl brought his mouth to the poly’s fingers and licked them. When he looked at the poly’s visor, it was over bright and his mouth was open. Prowl smirked.

“Ma ma my mate, full of surprises aren’t ya.”

Prowl hums.

“I think our swimming lessons are going to be interesting.” Meister grins, showing off one fang.

Prowl leaned over the twins who were watching the adults. The doors on his back fluttered. “I believe I told you I am full of surprises.”

Meister laughs. “That you did.” He kissed his mate. “But so am I.”

The twins squeaked when they were almost smooshed, forcing the adults to back off. Prowl looked down apolitically and the twin scowls given to him. As a show of how sorry he was Prowl open his chest plates and let the twins nurse. He groans as the sacks filled close to bursting, it stopped when the twins started nursing relieving some of the pressure.

Meister watched. “I think you have a problem of making too much.” He said.

“I know, it’s not the first time it happened.”

“I can help.”

“Later.”

Meister hums and leans back, he’s smiling. Things might not be going the way he planned but things were falling into place. He had his mate who was close to being his, he had two sparklings, he had his brothers, and he had a placed picked to keep them all safe. He would fight all the tribes if he had too, he was not giving any of his family up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming lessons and story time.

Meister had waited until midday the next day to start teaching Prowl how to swim. Prowl hadn’t actually took the mech seriously at first but as he stood in the ankle deep water he wasn’t so sure that this was a good idea. The only time that he had been in any deep water was when he was forced to use a improvise surf board.

Now the only thing that would be between him and the water was nothing. He wasn’t fond of water in his intakes. He wasn’t fond of not being able to keep an eye on the twins while he sunk. Meister had repeatedly assured him that there was nothing to worry about. He wouldn’t sink like a rock and the twins would be fine.

The twins were just now shedding their soft newling armor for their sparkling armor. Which meant that now they would be able to get around on two feet and not ball up and roll like a ball. For now, though, they were in the in-between stages meaning that they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. It would be some days before their outer shells assorted itself into a correct armor shape.

“Come on Prowl, I swear this little cove is perfect for teaching ya and the water isn’t so deep. See.” Meister walks out to the deepest part, the water only coming up to mid chest. “And look, I made a rope barrier so the twins know just how far they can go.”

Indeed, there was a floating barrier in the shallower part of the shore. But Prowl stilled worried. Cybertronian younglings differ from human ones. They already had the basics in their processors before emergence and understood words faster. But like all younglings they still did things just to worrier their creators.

“I still don’t see why this can’t wait until we meet up with your brothers.”

“Because I don’t want to chance it if you and I get separated again or if you are the one falling overboard and I can’t get to ya. This way I know you’ll be able to stay above water until I get to ya or can swim back towards the boat. It’s a life skill that you and the twins should learn.” Meister argued.

Prowl sighed, the mech did have a point and Prowl could find a good enough counter argument. So, with hesitant steps Prowl slowly made his way over to Meister. The more experience swimmer waited letting him get use to the water.

“Alright, first off let’s start out simple. Lay on your back wings spread out.” He instructed.

“Spread out?”

“Yeah figure we start off on how to float first. I want to see how buoyant ya are. And the more flat surfaces ya got the better staying above the water.”

Meister helped Prowl onto his back. Keeping his doors flat like this was uncomfortable at first and they took the time to wait for Prowls frame to get used to it. At first Meister kept his hands under the Praxian, catching him when he struggled to stay afloat. They spent the better part of the morning, taking short breaks, doing just that. By mid-afternoon Prowl was ready to head back to shore and start fixing on the boat. He didn’t see any improvement. He still sunk.

“Ya need practice, nothing great is built in a day ya know.” Meister assured him helping him corral the twins back to their boat. “And swimming is just as hard. It takes endurance to swim through a medium yer not use to. It’s why flyers stay away from the big bad ocean. Don’t want to take the chance of dropping like stones.”

“I can see why. I feel like I will be stiff later.”

Meister laughs. “Yea, you will be. But don’t worry I have some salve to fix that before it becomes a problem.”

Prowls doors twitch. “Looking for an excuse to touch me?” he smiles.

Meister snickers. “I don’t need an excuse to touch ya my mate.” He leans in nibbling on Prowls exposed neck cables.

Prowl swatted him with one of his doors. The twins hardly looked back as they toddle. They were awkward as they tested out their new legs, so use to rolling everywhere. Prowl gave Meister a playful glare when Sideswipe wobbled off to the right landing on his little aft.

“I would suggest waiting until after my adventurous sparklings are in recharge.”

“Sure, don’t won’t the little ones to disappear when your busy.” The poly said full of amusement.

They sat on the beach while the twins played some more. They especially love cashing the little crabs that darted into the water. Soon Meister left to get them some fuel leaving Prowl alone with the twins. While the twins played, Prowl went to look at the boat. He winched at the stiff cables and wires pulled rebelling as he moved. Though that soon faded the more he moved about.

The hole was still there, jagged edges and all. Prowl frowned at it he could guess what he needed to fix it, but not where to find it or how to make some of it. He would need tar or pitch to seal out the water, flat pieces of wood to patch the hole. He can cut the pieces of wood he would need but finding sealant is another thing. He hoped that Meister would know or they were found before then.

Thinking of the mech, Prowl wondered how he was faring out so far in the water. He knew humans could go far in search of food and entertainment in their own oceans, but he wondered. How was Meister catching the obvious fast moving fish? Not even mention the sheer size of some of the prey. Prowl could tell how big the creatures were even after they had been butchered.  

It was something to ask once the mech returned.

Chipping and chirping brought Prowl out from the hole and back around the boat. Prowl saw Sideswipe chirping and looking about. A bolt of panic shot straight through Prowl, Sunstreaker wasn’t there. He scrambles across the sand looking for the missing yellow twin.

There! A speck a yellow bobbin out…in…the-

_‘oh dear Primus!’_

Prowl shot out into the waves, the water being a bit rough then at the little cove and dove after his floundering sparkling. He went under when Sunstreaker disappeared under the waves. Prowl snatched his struggling sparkling and kicked back up to the surface. With his sparkling safe in his arms Prowl tried to get back to the shore where Sideswipe stood crying. But the waves were rough and Prowl could fight to say above the water.

When one giant wave sent him and Sunstreaker under Prowl took in some water in his vents. His energy was waning and the surface was getting further away. A fear of losing Sunstreaker because of his weakness spurred him on. He was almost to the surface when arms encircled his waist and pushed them the rest of the way. Prowl panic for a second when it was a tail the he caught out of the corner of his optic. But the voice that he heard once breaker the water stops him.

“Whoa there Prowler, it’s just me.”

“Meister?”

“Yea, what were you doing out here? This isn’t the best time for swimming practice.” Meister chastises taking them gently back to the shore where a worried Sideswipe ran into the surf and jumping into Prowls crowded arms.

“Ah, little squeaker got caught by the current did he?” Meister asks once realizing that Prowl had a soaking wet and cold Sunstreaker. “A harsh lesson that, thankfully, had a better outcome.”

Prowl hardly listen all his focus was on keeping his twins calm. Sunstreaker had been frighten and had yet to calm down. Sideswipe feeling his brothers fear held tight to the others yellow armor and snuggle the other. Meister waited a bit as his lower half transformed back to legs before leading Prowl and the sparklings over to the fire pit. The yellow sparkling stared at nothing with over bright optics with Sideswipe whimpering into the yellow plating. Prowl’s engine rumbled warming his frame so that the heat can transfer to Sunstreaker. Meister wasn’t surprise at the little family’s reaction, but he was right it could have been much worst.

“How about a story?” he says. It wasn’t much but it would distract the twins for a little bit.

_“When the first mechs came to the seas, living was rough and many starved. The sea would claim many of mech and femme that would venter into its embrace. Those still living started drifting away from the ocean back to the mountains but one brave stubborn femme, named Polaris, refuse to give up. She had lost both creators and one sibling to the oceans deep waters._

_All she had left was one sparkling sibling. Many of the others that had travel with her family pleaded with her to join them. But she refused._

_“I will not be chased away. I will conquer this ocean and hunt in its waters.” She exclaimed. “Then you will not have to fear losing family again.”_

_“Ya a foolish femme, that water will never be tamed.”_

_“I will prove that it can and never will any be lost when trying to get home.”_

_They all laugh at her calling her foolish. Some even tried to take away her sibling but Polaris fought back and soon found herself alone. The little caravan had left her and her sibling behind._

_“They will see and then they will be the foolish ones.” She mutters to her sibling. “I will show that there is nothing to fear. You will have nothing to fear when the waters kisses ya, Stormrider.”_

_One day she was out fishing on her tiny raft. She had left Stormrider on the shore napping. Off in the distance a storm was brewing and Polaris started pulling herself in. the rope to her raft however snapped as the water churned white capping. Her raft was tossed pulling her away from her brother before flipping sending her into the depts._

_When the storm calmed was Polaris able to surface. She twisted about before wailing. There was no land in sight. The storm had taken far from her home and her brother. She wailed again thinking about her tiny brother, she had left him alone on the shore before the storm hit. She had no idea if he was alive or not or if he would still be alive if she ever made it back.  Drifting among the debris of her destroyed raft Polaris began to despair. The words of the other mechs and femmes entering her mind taunting her and she began to believe that she really was foolish, and now her brother and her will pay the price for it._

_Just as fast as she became depressed she slapped herself. She would not be claimed by the sea, she will returned to her brother. Taking one piece of her raft still intact, Polaris picked a direction and started kicking. She only stops when the suns set and she could no longer see where she was going. When the souls of those pass started dotting the sky, Polaris sang up to her creators and sister asking them to watch over her and Stormrider._

_One soul shone the brightest and made the night less scary as Polaris drifted. But it was not the darkness that frighten her. It was the night predators the hunt these waters. Never has anyone been out this far and Polaris had no idea what was waiting in the dark under her. But the brightness of the soul above her made everything less scary._

_When the sun rose the next morning, Polaris woke haven’t not realized that she fell asleep. Not wasting any time she started swimming again only to stop when night fell. It repeated like this for several days and nights. Until the femme could no longer hold onto her raft.”_

Meister stops when twin’s gasps from the sparklings caught his attention. He had to blink when he saw that the twins had moved from Prowls lap to sit in front of him. Prowl was smirking at him as he peeled on of the enerfruits that he found. The sparklings love the juice and Meister paused long enough that Prowl had the fruit ready for the twins to suck on.

“ _She sank below the waves fighting to stay afloat but soon couldn’t fight anymore. As she sank she saw a dark shadow above her. It was a giant longer then her raft with her stretched out over the bow. It had four fins on the sides, a long flat tail with one end longer than the other. One area caught her attention as it changed course, heading towards her was the very large very sharp teeth._

_With an extra burst of energy Polaris kicked back to the surface hoping to get away from the hunter below. She was not fast enough as sharp teeth clamped down on her leg. Bubbles escaped her mouth as the water muffled her scream of pain._

_The water churned with her struggle to live and she kicked the beast to let her go. When it finally did, Polaris fought her way to the surface and back on to the pieces of flotsam that served as her only barrier. Her leg was a mess with a trail of energon flowing back into the water. Trying her best to ignore the pain, Polaris gather as much long tail seaweed that had twisted around the flotsam and wrapped her leg and tight as she could to stop the bleeding._

_The night lit up with the souls of the ancestors. Polaris kept her eyes on the brightest one when she renewed her struggles of paddling. She was not going to stop because of an injury. That and she didn’t want to think about the beast swimming underneath. But her strength faded fast and she could no longer afford the effort to push her arm through the water.  Polaris laid there staring up at the bright soul._

_“Let my words be carried by the wind, let my soul be the brightest so that others will not fear the night. So I can guide others who are lost. Please my ancestors, hear my plea.”_

_Polaris optics slowly closed, her body sagged and slipped into the cold dark water. As she sank one arm drifted upwards and was clasp by a glowing hand. The bright figure cradled the injured and near dead femme. Surrounding her in a bright light illuminating the dark waters around. The figure gently fondly stroke the femme head trailing light as it went. That light slowly seeped into every seam and crack going all the way down to her feet._

_The giant fish from before saddled up next to the pair. It circled around and around until it melted into the injured Polaris. Polaris glowed as she was transformed and healed. She waken briefly to see the smiling face of her carrier before being swallowed by exhaustion._

_When Polaris jerked awake again, she was not on her drifting flotsam, but on a sandy beach. Looking up she nearly cried. There was her hut there was her rack that was used to dried food on. It was her beach her home._

_“Stormrider! Stormrider I’m home!” she struggle to stand and when she couldn’t looked down to scowl at her injured leg._

_Only it wasn’t there and she held back a scream when seeing that her legs were fused together._

_“Wh-what happen?”_

_“Sister?”_

_Polaris snapped her head back smiling when hearing her brother, only instead of a small sparkling. There stood a full grown mech and several others behind him._

_“Storm?”_

_“Polaris?’_

_“How-you’ve grown, how-how long was I gone? It’s only been a few weeks.” She panic flopping around trying to move. “What happen to me?” she was near hysterical. “You were still a sparkling. Everyone left us behind!”_

_“Sister! Sister please stop before you hurt yourself.” The dark blue and silver mech says. He had a hold of her shoulders and fins?_

_Polaris took in all the changes and slumps into her brother’s neck. “I don’t know what’s going on.” She wept._

_“Let us help you sister. Come and welcome home. I have so much to tell you.” Stormrider smiled down at his long lost sister. “I have missed you.”_

_Polaris calming down gave him a watery smile. “I’ m glad to be home.”_

Meister smiled down at the resting sparkling twins. Prowl had moved off somewhere, most likely back to the boat. The story he told them was only one part of a longer one. He was glad not to have spoken all of it right away. He wasn’t sure how Prowl would take knowing about that unique feature that some polys had. He wasn’t sure if Jazz had it yet but he knew that his brothers did. The only one in his family that didn’t have the extra shape was his carrier. Which was fine in her opinion, she didn’t like boats much.

He carried the two sleeping twins and placed them safely in the nest Prowl made and when to find him mate. As he expected, Prowl was working on sanding away the jagged edges of the hole. Meister snorted.

‘ _And he said that he didn’t know a thing about ships.’_

He tries to sneak up behind the Praxian but he was foiled when Prowl whirled around threw Meister over his shoulder and onto the sand. He had to think why he was staring up at the sky when Prowls smirking face filled his vision.

“Not much can surprise a Praxian.” He smile helping Meister back to his feet. “Though I wouldn’t mind to see you try.”

Meister quirked an eye ridge at him. “Giving me a challenge Prowl?” he says with his own smirk.

Prowl turns away only giving the poly a side look over his shoulder. “Maybe.” And he walks off.

Meister watches him hands on his hips. “Well now, guess I should deliver then.”


	12. Chapter 12

Prowl sighed, his whole body felt so heavy, he had spent the entire morning sinking. Meister kept saying he was improving with his swimming, but Prowl didn’t see it. Right now, he was resting and watching as Meister started teaching the twins how to swim. After what happen with Sunstreaker, Prowl had been very insistent on that.  He may not be able to swim but the twins should learn how, and from the looks of it, they were having fun.

Since they’re now using their legs more, learning to swim helps strengthen those new limbs. Prowl had noticed that the two hardly wobble much. But nothing helps more than lots of practice. He had to smile when Sunstreaker laughed as Sideswipe fell and rolled into one of their sandcastles. He flicked a wing when Meister sat down beside him smiling.

“They seem to be having fun.”

Prowl nodded, “Yes though Sunstreaker doesn’t like rolling in the sand as much as his brother.” 

To prove his point Sunstreaker hissed when he was sprayed with sand from Sideswipe digging. He toddled away from the sand to seek cover behind Prowl. Prowl gave him a amused wing flick. Sideswipe only whistled having too much fun to care.

“are ya ready to try swimming some more?”

Prowl shrugged. “I guess, but I fear that you are wasting your time with this.”

“Nah, mech.” Meister smiles. “Ya have been improving.” He frowns, “Besides this is an important life lesson. Ya need it.”

“what if I just don’t go out on the water? Then we wouldn’t have to worry.”

Meister snorted. “hard to do love. We spend more time on the water then off.”

Prowl slumps, “I was afraid you would say that.”

Meister leans over rubbing the back of Prowls neck. “No worries, ain’t like I expect ya to swim like a pro.” He stands. “Anyway, I manage to find something to patch the hole with and as soon as it’s water tight we’ll leave.”

Prowl nodded, that was good news. “I am glad to hear it, while I have enjoyed our time here, I rather get going.”

Meister chuckles. “yeah, in that case why don’t you and the twins go forage for some food while I go get us some meat.” He walks back to the water. “I’ll grab us some of those crabs ya like. And some fish we can smoke for the trip.” He wiggles his horns at Prowl then dives into the oncoming wave.

Prowl huffs laying back down. Meister would be gone for some time so there was no hurry to go tromping through the trees and brush. Sunstreaker was busying himself with more rope. Prowl only had to untangled his little hands twice when he knotted them in the rope. Sideswipe was still playing in the sand and had so far had built several small towers of sand. Before they would go out Prowl would have to clean his little mischief maker.

He rested for a bit more before wrestling his twins in the nearest stream. Then came the fun task of keeping them from running off when foraging for food. Every little bit of color and sound had them running off in different directions. With practice ease he rounded them up and was able to find all the things that Meister had shown him that was edible.

It was on their way back that Prowl noticed that something was amiss. The twins were conspiring behind him, their whispered chittering having caught his attention. He kept an eye on the two as they walked, watching as both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would periodically turn back behind them. They would do it one at a time chittering to something behind them. Prowl’s mind started racing, remembering his first encounter of mechs he first met, he hurried them back to the beach.  Thinking that it might be a predator wanting to make a snack out of the twins’, instincts had him moving behind his twins and hurried them along, to their disappointed trills, but he was firm. Once they were back at their beach Prowl placed both twins on the boat with the food stuff.

Though when he turned, he could not see what had capture his twin’s attention. Not wanting to take any chances, Prowl had forced his sparkling’s to stay in the boat until the creature following them leaves or Meister returns. The twins were not happy and fought and sneaked their way off the boat. Prowl though caught them every time and was very firm when chastising them. He would not back down on this.

They spent the whole day on the boat. Reason being was that from the way the twins were still acting Prowl concluded that the creature was still nearby. He heard the leaves and sticks on the ground crack and the bushes rustle. When Meister did return Prowl told him of what he suspected, and the poly went to search. Only to come up empty, but seeing how distress it was making Prowl, Meister set the fire bigger that night and stayed up watching over the little family. However, all of them woke to a surprise in the morning one that Prowl did not expect nor wanted.

It was a scream that woke them, it ramped Prowls protocols up on high as he launched himself at the perceive threat. Meister was also up, knife in one hand hissing at the mass that was settled next to a panic Sideswipe. He couldn’t see Sunstreaker though, and fearing that the mass was chowing down on his little bitlet, Prowl roared surging forward.

His roar made the mass jump and scuttle behind a laughing yellow sparkling. Who also jumped at the sound of an angry carrier. At the sight of his sparkling he did calm, somewhat. Meister though was laughing.

“Ah the littles found themselves a pet, did they?”

“A pet? That thing is not a pet it is a pest.” Prowl frown down at the insecticon. “Get rid of it.”

Meister looked up from scratching the little bugs neck. “Aw why Prowl, his not so bad. Kind of cute actually.”

Sunstreaker giggled when the insecticon continued to lick him. Sideswipe, however, hissed at the bug and crawled away glaring at the thing taking his brothers attention. Prowl’s own glare had very little effect on the bug, but he could see that it was making Sunstreaker happy.

“Fine, but your taking care of it until Sunstreaker is able to.” Prowl said with a smirk. He picks Sideswipe up. “Now I think I’ll take Sides to the shore. Have fun Meister.”

“Wwwwhat?” Meister watched them leave. “Prowl…Prowler? Aww that’s not fair love.” The poly whines. Which is cut off when the bug jumps on him and licks him. “You are not helping buglet.” Meister scowls at the insecticon.

Later, when Prowl set the twins down for a nap the insecticon wiggles its way in between them. Sunstreaker twisted around and hug the buy, but Sideswipe was pushed out and chirped at being misplaced. Prowl sighed, this was going to cause a giant helm ache, he just knew it.

“I hope you have accounted for the extra food?” he said without turning to Meister.

Meister pouted at being caught. With sigh he plopped down in front of the sleeping trio. “Yeah, good thing that buglets like him don’t need much. Though I see that only Sunny likes the little guy.”

Prowl head his head. “yes, I can already see the fight between them. Sideswipe might not wish to share his brother with…that.”

Meister chuckles. “Not a fan of insecticons?”

Prowl scowl like he ate something distasteful. “You have no idea.”

“Well give the little guy a chance. Maybe he’ll stay here instead of following us.” Meister said.

Prowl huffed. “We are not the lucky.” He sat down next to his mate. “If we left him here, he’ll just fly after us.”

Meister laughs, he could just see that. “If it helps love, buglets make good guardians. So, if we ever had to leave the twins alone, they’ll have the buglet here keeping an eye on them.”

Grumbling but seeing that Meister did have a point and that it would be great if there was someone watching over his twins while he wasn’t there. Any maybe he could tolerate that the one guarding his sparklings was an insecticon.

But did have to be a damn insecticon? Why couldn’t Sunstreaker find some teal cat or rust dog or…or hell, he settles for Lazierbeak. Just not a metal chewing bug.

“I still don’t like him.”

Meister laughs. “don’t worry love, I’ll protect ya from the big bad bug.”

Prowl shoulder shoves the laughing poly and leaves in a huff. He had very good reasons to mistrust insecticons. Getting bitten by one about the size of a mini bot was not fun. Looking back at the twins, Sideswipe was now curled around the buglet, Prowl had to admit that they did look a little cute.

The bug’s wings flitted and wiggled some more. Its mandibles clicked with bits of drool.

“No, still a disgusting creature.” Prowl mutter to himself.

oOooOooOooOoo

the next morning the insecticon was still there. Sunstreaker couldn’t be happier and Sideswipe still scowled at the beast. Prowl’s wing twitched before he sighed.

“Of course, very well he can stay.” He sternly said to his yellow sparkling. “But you have to take care of him, understand?”

Sunstreaker trilled while Sideswipe buzzed unhappily. Sunstreaker jumps on the bugs back and they both trotted off to play. Sideswipe whined and looked at Prowl betrayed but trundle after them. Prowl smiled and left them to play while he gathered food stuff. Meister had already left to hunt in the water, the hole in the boat was fixed but they still had to repair the mast and a few other things that Prowl hadn’t known about.

But that would take time now that another storm seems to be brewing. Prowl could feel it and smell it. He never understood when humans said that they could smell rain. Now he could and he would be spending the day after food finding getting ready for the weather to turn.

Looking Prowl didn’t like the dark clouds nor the wind. “I hope Meister returns soon.”

He was a little anxious about storms now, Prowl could recognize that much. It was one thing watching one from the safety of the ARC on Earth to experiencing one here. He rather not go through another one without someone with him. Or at least within sight of them though he supposes he should get use to riding out such storms in the future.

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker stay in sight!” he yells to his sparklings. He gets two cheeps in response and one trill. Prowl watched as the bug pulled the two giggling sparklings back towards him. He drops them off and sits in front of Prowl wiggling. Prowl gives him a frown. “what?”

The bug wiggling some, so much that Prowl though his plating would fall off. He toes the bug away from him. “Well keep an eye on my twins, or I’ll turn you in spare parts.” The bugs chuffs then bounce back to the twins.

“Aren’t ya just cute, threating little harmless buglets from your ferocious sparklings.”

Prowl gave Meister his unimpressed raised brow. “Excuse me, that bug is bigger than them.”

Meister gave his mate a wink. “Let me remine ya love that it was your sparklings who took on a fully-grown flyer and continuously bit me.”

Prowl huffed. “They were showing affection towards you. As for that flyer, they never did like seekers.”

Meister tilted his head. “Seekers?”

Prowl waved him off. “Never mind.”

Knowing better then to try to get more out of his mate Meister let it go. “Alright, didn’t have much luck hunting today. And I didn’t’ want to stay out any longer, not until I know what this little squall going to do.”

“You believe that it will turn away from us?”

Meister shrugs, “Its possible. Hard to tell with these things.” He smiles watching the sparklings. “We’ll pull ourselves up to higher ground just to be safe.”

Prowl gave him a curious look.

Meister smiled turned grim. “the problem isn’t the wind, it’s the water. I’ve seen storm surge take out an entire village.”

Prowl’s wings twitched, he remembered such devastation back on Earth. “Is it a big storm?”

Meister shook his head. “Nah it isn’t one those, it’s more like a normal one. But the water is still a danger. Even a normal storm can feel like a water churner.”

“I see, then we should secure the boat and start moving.” Prowl turns to start packing things up.

Meister stops him though and turns him around to face him. He nuzzles his head then gives the praxian a light kiss. “Love, while I would agree, we still have time no need to let the littles feel how worried you are.”

Prowl snapped his head towards his sparklings and sure enough, they were staring at them no longer laughing. They were tense and anxious, they must have felt his worry. Prowl felt upset at that, that he was responsible for making his sparklings feel that.

His wings drooped, “Very well. I had not realized that sea storms upset me so.”

Meister swung his mate around, he didn’t like a droopy Prowl. “If it makes ya feel better, ya can pack survival packs for tonight. We’ll have to leave the boat, but we’ll be taking everything else.” He frowns at the darkening sky. “I’ll be securing the boat, so it doesn’t drift, but it made get some more damage before the nights over with.”

“which means we’ll be stuck here longer.” Prowl frowns. “I do not like that.”

The poly nods. “Yeah I don’t either. If we lose the boat ma brothers will come looking for us shortly.” He waves at the sparklings who have gone back to playing but were still anxious. “They would be aware of the storm and if we don’t show will come looking for us.”

“I guess that’s something.” Prowl mutters. But still, he worries. “Can we see were we will be staying tonight?”

Meister smiles at his mate. “Sure love.” He whistles for the twins to come back to them. He laughs that instead of using their legs they ride the insecticon as it bounces up to them. With him in the lead and Prowl in the back, Meister takes them deep into the jungle.

oOooOooOoo

Again, when the storm hits, it hits fast, by the time that Prowl has the twins and the bug in the safe dry little hole in the wall their soaking wet and grumpy. Prowl grumbles when the bug shakes the excess water onto him.

“Damn nuisance.”

Sunstreaker was scowling cutely at the mud that had caked on his legs. Prowl was somewhat amused at the little mech when he tried to wipe the offending mud off. Sideswipe tried to help, but he only made it worse by smearing it more and trading some of the mud that was on him onto his brother. The yellow sparkling was not amused and promptly shoved his brother away chittering angerly at him. The bug ambles up to settle next to Prowl much to the mechs annoyance, he tries to shove the insecticon away but the bug refuses to leave.

“I would toss you in the ocean if only to be rid of you.” He growls, the bug clicks at him before turning away and going to sleep. Prowl frowns down at the bug, “Be glad that Sunstreaker likes you or you be a dead bug.”

Prowls attention soon returns to his sparklings who meep and beep at the rain. A bolt of lightening though has them scrambling into his lap and they cry out when the skies rip open. If it wasn’t raining before it was flooding now. Prowl was happy that he had Meister show him their shelter for the night. It was a small dug out cave high above ground on a hill facing away from the wind. He worried a bit about the poly, but just before they left Meister had assured his mate that he would be fine and that he’ll be joining them as soon as the boat was secured and in no danger of being sent out to sea.

“I think that I much prefer Cybertron then this place,” he mutters to himself. “Not much weather or at least not like this.”

A whimper has him shushing his sparklings rubbing between their newly formed nubs on their backs. As soon as their new sparkling armor had settled and harden Prowl had noticed that both twins had little sensory nubs, that would one day become sensory panels much like his own. This was a wonderful surprise, so far, no features from Megatron had shown up. It seemed that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would have a balance of him and Meister. Though some features will be uniquely Sideswipe and uniquely Sunstreaker.

Another clap of thunder followed by another bolt of lightning and Prowl thought that the twins were trying to get back into his spark chamber.  Prowl searched his memory banks for something he could do to calm his twins. He knew he did something when Bluestreak was frighten.  He perks when he finds what he is looking for.

_“Little crystal how you grow_

_Higher and higher into the sky reaching comets as they fly by._

_Little crystal how bright you shine_

_Light up the night chasing shadows until dawn._

_Sing me a melody sing me a harmony_

_Let this lullaby let me fly_

_So, I may reach the stars up high._

_Little crystal how you grow_

_If I climb up to touch a star_

_Will I shine just like you, chasing dreams._

_Little crystal I will tend so I may hear your lullaby again.”_

Prowl never thought himself a good singer, but the song was one his own carrier had sung. He sang to Bluestreak and it always calmed the sniper down. After the last note Prowl noted that the twins were calm and half way into recharge.

“You have a lovely voice.”

Prowl withheld himself from jumping but he suspects that Meister knew he startled him. The smug grin was all the evidence that Prowl needed.

“there are better singers then me.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Meister settles on Prowls other side. He nuzzles his mates’ neck. “I think your voice suits you.”

Prowl felt himself blush at the praise. He never sang to many, outside of Bluestreak and Jazz. Most properly though him tone deaf with the way he usually spoke.

“I never felt comfortable singing not when many had richer voices,” he admitted. He remembers the times when he was a youngling trying to tune his voice to the crystals but falling short. “Jazz had a better voice than me.”

“Ah, well I stand by my words. Your voice is lovely, and I hope to hear ya sing some more in the future.” Meister says. “maybe I’ll let ya hear some songs Polys are known for. I’m told they send shivers up mechs spines.” He says with an impious smile.

Prowl hums, his wings fluttered. “I’ll think about it.”

Meister smiles, “How about a taste now? This cave is deep enough to echo.”

Prowls optics brighten when a deep sound emanated out of Meister’s chest. It flowed up and around them bouncing off the cave’s walls. It at first sounded mournful before turning from a deep baritone to a light tenoer to alto before flowing back down to baritone. Prowl felt his wings move with the song swaying from each change in pitch. He shivered after Meister hit one note and found that he didn’t want to vent, afraid of causing the song to lose its beauty. 

When Meister’s haunting song finished did Prowl finally vent. “That’s what your clan sings like?”

The poly nods, “Yep sounds better underwater though.” He shrugs at Prowls look, “it does the water carries it better the air. We learned it from hearing the whales and adding our own mix to it.”

“It was beautiful.” Prowl mummers into Meister neck.

“Thank ya, never had a reason to sing like that in a while. Learned from my carrier she was the best at it. Of course, I’m a be bias on that.” He laughs.

Prowl huff his own laugh. “Back home, we learn by listening to crystals. Everyone from Praxis learns some form of music whether by instruments or singing. I did poorly in both.” Prowl sank remembering the disappointed looks he received. “but I loved to play I just stopped when I became an Enforcer. Then the war and, well I didn’t have the time anymore.”

“I see,” Meister says. “Well now you have the time and ya can teach the littles too.”

“If they wish,” Prowl sighs. “I will not force them to learn something that isn’t for their own good.”

“I can understand that,” Meister agrees. “Maybe one day you’ll play for me.”

“Maybe, but I much prefer your music.”

Meister leans back, “Then let’s make a deal that one day we make music together.”

Prowl nodded, “Alright.”

Outside, the rain pelted the thunder roared and the lightening lit up the sky. The wind howled but inside the small cave Prowl couldn’t find a reason to worry anymore. He hadn’t felt so content since before the war. He sighs as he goes into recharge listening to the music the nature made.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are finally off the island with an extra, Prowl gets some alone time out on the water, and the rest of the family show up.

As the sun rose over the watery horizon Prowl couldn’t help the giggly feeling. They were finally getting off this island and back out to sea. While he had enjoyed the short time on the small island, Prowl didn’t like staying isolated. He also wanted this sea witch to look over all of them to make sure that they were okay. His wings bobbed as he kept track of his little sparklings, both were playing with the insecticon that had still refused to leave. Prowl had just about given up trying to force the little bug away, he stills hope that it leaves on its own.

But then again, he smiles listening to Sunstreaker’s laughter, the little bug wasn’t so bad though he wished that he named him something other than Bob. While he kept his wings on the twins, he kept his eyes on Meister who was swinging around his boat tying up…things that Prowl has no idea about. It was interesting though watching him move about.

“How long before we launch?” he asks.

Meister chittered something before speaking, “Not long just one more-aha,” he cheered. He backflips from the mast, “We can leave now.”

Prowl raises one wing, but he was smiling, “I see. Then let us get the twins-

“hold on there Prowl, we still need to pack everything tight and that may take a while. Best to have the littles wear themselves out first. We can take off while they are napping.”

Prowl slumps, he really wanted off this island, Meister sensing that snickers. “No worries love, packing won’t take long, and I think that after a few minutes on rolling waves you’ll be wishing to be on solid land.”

The Praxian shutters his tank rolls at the memory. That was one thing he wasn’t looking forward too, but to him, it seemed to be that lesser of two evils. At least with a sick tank, he knew that it would eventually stop, being stuck on an island with no contact with the outside world…he didn’t know when he would see the next bot.

Prowl sighs again, “Alright what goes first?”

Meister chuckles, “we’ll start with the foodstuffs, then the hunting gear we made, then the rope and fabrics, then Sunstreakers little creations, and then the sparklings and us.”

Prowl raised an optic ridge, “that doesn’t’ seem like much.”

“Oh, believe me, I thought that same until Ric made me pack his boat,” the poly grins. “Never questioned that again. It made look small, but it takes a bit to get all secured enough so that it doesn’t go flying out of the boat.”

“Oh,” Prowl would have kicked himself. He knew that you had to secure any and all loose material in any ship including space ships. How many times had he ran checks before takeoff? How many times had he scolded soldiers for not following those rules? “I had forgotten.”

Meister tilted his head horns flicking, “Forgotten what?”

Prowl shook his head, “Nothing its not important. The bug can watch the twins would you show me how to pack things correctly?”

The poly smiles, “I would be happy to.” He takes Prowl by the shoulder and they walk towards that boat. Behind them Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watches chittering to each other excitedly, Bob watches them warbling curious at what his hatchlings were up to.

He liked his new hive though he was unsure about his new queen. He doesn’t understand why the queen doesn’t have more hatchlings then these two. It wasn’t healthy for a hive to have so few hatchlings and the only option the queen had was the one drone. Bob would have offered himself except he was too small, he would have to find more to keep his new queen happy and safe.

It was bad enough that that drone was taking the queen out to sea, that was no place for a queen. So Bob has taken on himself to make sure that the queen was taking care or and watched over the little hatchlings until there were more worriers in the hive.

He chittered something to the twins who squealed. They toddled off to the boat with Bob trundling after.  He would find a way to make sure that this hive survives.

Prowl looks over when seeing the twins squeaking and frowns at the bug behind them. He looked at the bug then at the boat, would there be enough room for something that large. Meister also was looking at the small for an insecticon, thinking. While there was enough room for the four of them, but it would be a tight fit with the bug on board.

“I guess we could always put the little guy in a raft and drag him behind us,” he says with a grin.

Prowl snorted at the image, he could just see the bug bobbing in the waves in a tiny raft with red and white floaties around him. He shook his head with a grin, “I would love to see that, but I fear that Sunstreaker would start biting you fingers again if you did though.”

The small trio tussle around in the sand and Prowl grimace as the sand found itself in all those tiny cracks. He would have to clean them before they leave or they would be itchy, and itchy sparklings would be grumpy sparklings and that would lead to a miserable trip for everyone. With a sigh, he gave Meister a look to which the poly returns with a smile, with a wing flick Prowl, walked over to the twins and scoop Sideswipe up. The red sparkling trilled happily feet kicking in the air, Prowl tosses the little red twin up before twisting him around.

“Look how sandy you two have gotten, it is time for a bath.” He says. His announcement was met with mixed results, both sparklings froze and gave him wounded look. Bob however wiggled and started herding Sunstreaker towards the ocean. Sideswipe whines as Prowl carries him, but Prowl knew better he knew that both loved bathing they just hated having their playtime interrupted. He was surprised that Bob was helping him get the twins in the water.

The insecticon even tried licking Sideswipe clean. The red twin, however, wasn’t happy and tried to bat the offending tongue away, but it only made Bob more determine. Prowl chuckles at the scene, Sunstreaker splashes Prowls front when the older mech wasn’t looking. Prowl responded by tickling the yellow sparkling before letting him go and toddle over to Sideswipe. Bob seeing the other sparkling turn his attention to him and tried to clean him too. 

Prowl sat in the water letting the warm sun warm his frame as the cold water lapped at his wings and side. He jumps though when something else wet touches him. He glances him down and scowls, Bob was licking the part of his leg that wasn’t in the water. He pushes the bug away only for the little bug to wander back up and try to groom him. Trilling had him looking up at the twins, again the feeling that those two were up to something had Prowl thinking that something from their past lives had slipped through. 

“I think little Bob thinks you need taking care of too, love.”

Prowl gave the poly a wing flick, he was not amused. “The last thing I need is someone else trying to take care of me. Even you haven’t managed that yet.”

Meister placed a hand on his chest and gasp, “After all this time, oh sparklet please I’ll try harder. I’ll carry ya everyone over my shoulders and hand feed ya and-

Prowl revved his engine, “stop being so dramatic,” he gives his mate a deadpan look. “when do we plan to leave?”

Meister chuckles and plops next to the Praxian. He smiles is nothing but teeth, but Prowl was not afraid of that smile. “You are someone to be dramatic about love.” He leans against Prowls shoulder, “I cannot but be playful around you.”

The comment made Prowls wings fluttered but his face remains the same. “Flatterer, but you did not answer my question.”

“Which one love, you asked a lot,” Meister asks instead knowing which one Prowl was asking about. “Can you be more specific.” He placed his head in one hand tilting it to the side.

Prowl rolled his optics and turned away to focus on the twins. He could feel Meister’s grin behind him and knew that the poly could and would wait him out.  But Prowl was also stubborn, many have said so, and he wasn’t about to give in. The twins both looked at Prowl and Meister then with twin mischievous grins they started darting away from Prowl. Bob soon joined in helping the twins evade their carrier, Meister was laughing himself silly.

It took one glare from Prowl for the poly to join in, but he turned out to be more of a hindrance than help. Meister was playing more then helping and Bob was getting to be underfoot. Prowl did not want the twins to trip and land on their tiny still developing sensors. While the sensor panels were still tiny the sensitive sensors in them were closer to the surface and if the twins landed on them, it would hurt worst then having them shorn off by a blunt object. Prowl should know having gone through that type of pain before.

Luckily, that didn’t happen as he was able to scoop one twin up while Meister scoops the other. Bob twittered and trilled as he bounced after them. The twins and the bug were placed in the nest that Prowl had made up with orders to stay put while the two adults push the boat into the water. Prowl grunted as he helped Meister push the boat, it was heavier than when he tried to pull it after they landed here. The tide was coming in which helped lift some of the weight, but it was still heavy. When one good size wave crashed on shore, they were able to push the boat into waist deep water. Prowl struggle to get back in but a helpful push from Meister had him tumbling onto the deck.

Prowl grunted as Bod head-butted him, “That was highly unnecessary,” he growls pushing Bob away.

“What being pushed or being headbutted?” Meister snickers as he flips up and over into the boat. He smirks at the glare Prowl gives him. “Oh, by the way, we get to leave right now.”

Prowl’s glare is joined by a scowl, “Thanks for telling me now,” he deadpans. He turns away with a huff fighting off Bob as the little insecticon tries to groom him some more. “Go away,” he growls.

“Aw come on love, he just likes ya,” Meister snickers.

“I do not like him,” Prowl stands and wobbles near where Meister was. “How long before we land again?”

Meister snorts holding his laughter, “We just set off,” he smiles at the glare, “Alright alright the Sea Witches island is about four days sail from here in good weather.”

Prowl looked at the skies, they were clear, but he knew better that appearances can be deceiving. It might be sunny and calm now but that could change in a blink of an optic.

“No worries Prowl, we’ll get there, and I won’t be surprised by a storm like last time.” Meister tried to assure the winged mech.

“Are there any more islands between here and there?”

“Fraid not, just open water.” He gave a rope a tug and pulled another to unfurl the larger sail. “Don’t worry I can sail open water during a storm.”

That did little to comfort Prowl, it wasn’t that he didn’t have faith that Meister could get them to safety it was that idea of sailing in open water during a storm. His wings folded down and laid flat against his back. Meister whistled softly and pulled Prowl against him nuzzling his neck. Words wouldn’t work to quell Prowls fears, but Meister could offer some physical comfort.

OooOooOooOo

The days passed slowly, with nothing to do the days just melted into each other. Prowl could only take so many clouds, water, and sun. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were grumpy from not being allowed to move as much as they wished. Even Bob wasn’t in the mood to do anything, he at least got the most sleep out all of them. The only one not bored out of his mind was Meister who was either too busy handling the boat or diving.

Prowl missed the island, just a little, he misses the small private times he had with Meister. There was no privacy on the boat. Sunstreaker had used up all the odds and ends of rope he was given and both sparklings had run out of games to play. To make matters worse, Prowls sea sickness had returned so when he wasn’t trying to sleep, he was hanging over the side. Meister made sure that if anything Prowl was able to stay hydrated.

Right now, he was lying next to the little nest letting the gentle rocking lull him to sleep. The twins were already out tucked safely under a blanket to keep the sun off them. The sun had been hard on all of them, even Prowl who was able to regulate his frame temperature. Meister was resting at the back of the boat one hand on the rudder the other on a long piece of rope that helped keep the sail where he wanted.

“ I thought you said that it was four days to the island,” Prowl muttered. He felt so drained he never thought that sitting out I the sun would make him feel like this.

Meister shifts, “It is will be there sometime tonight, close to day-break next day at the latest.” He glances at the sky, “Without any wind it’ll take us longer to get there, once that wind picks back up, we’ll be there faster.”

The boat creaks as it rocks Prowl dully watches some loose twin swing lazily, “I never thought I would say this, but I am bored.”

Meister couldn’t help but laugh, “I can see that.” His horns flicked as a wicked smile formed, “I have an idea since the twins are napping I could…”

Prowl rolled over to stare at the poly, he would admit that he would like to interface, but he didn’t want to seem eager. That and he didn’t want to wake the twins or Bob up. With careful steps, he made his way over to Meister and let him guide him into sitting with his back to the poly’s front. Meister hums into his neck freeing his hand from the rope and tracing symbols into his thighs. Prowls wings were trapped between his body and Meister though he did have plenty of room to wiggled them. There was also plenty of room for Meister’s freed hand to dart in between them and message the hinges.

Warm air ghosted over his neck, “Ya need to be really quiet or the littles will wake.” Meister bit down on the cables in Prowls neck.

Prowl whines as his frame starts to overheat. He squirms and wiggles as Meister’s other hand rubs between his thighs. He fights the need to open the panel, and he lasted longer than he thought before Meister’s clawed fingers gently dove into his valve. Prowl arched then was bent forward, forcing the fingers in deeper, by Meister whose other hand was gently clawing his stomach. 

“when we are along love, I going to make ya sing,” Meister chuckles. Prowl could feel the rumble on his back, the vibration sent a tingle through his wings.

As Meister played his frame like a fiddle, Prowl tried to form a coherent thought, but all thoughts flew out of his mind when Meister picked him up and something bigger then fingers entered him slowly. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, but his wings expressed exactly was he was feeling. Once he was settled in Meister’s lap Prowl waited for the poly to move. Meister hums as he held Prowl close to his chest and chuckles at the Praxian squirming.

Just as he is about to move, and curious chirp had both adults turning to see a pair of optics and antenna watching them. Prowl scowled but that was replaced as he gasps when Meister pushed in. He moved so that Prowl was bracing himself on his hands and knees. Meister had his hands over Prowls as he thrust. The Praxian soon forgot about their audience as Meister bent and twisted his body in ways Prowl never knew his frame could do.

He could feel an overload building but the slow pace that Meister was setting made it seem that it would never peak. That all changed when he was flipped and straddling Meister, Prowl now had control and did not waste any time moving. He smirked at the cursed Meister uttered but the poly got his revenge as he moved his hands from black hips to Prowls hinges. He leans back into those hands changing the angle of Meister’s thrust.

“Damn Prowl.”

Prowl could not vocalize what he wanted to say, his engine hiccupped when the poly attacked his exposed stomach plating. Wet heat slipped in-between and into seams and tickled the soft protoform. Getting frustrated that he hadn’t hit his peak Prowl tried another tactic. His chest plates opened, and his feeding sacks inflated, its peaked Meister’s interest and the poly needed a little prompting. He brought Prowls frame close so he could suckle. Prowl added his own cursing; Meister nursing was very different from the twins nursing. Adding all things being done to him Prowl couldn’t help the shout when overload finally hit. Meister hit his soon after flooding Prowls valve and gestation sack. He slumps on Meister’s chest with the poly’s spike still inside him, he could feel their mixed fluids on his thighs.

When Meister came back to himself, he strokes the praxian’s back. “Oh Prowl,” he says once realizing what had happened.

Prowl shook his head, “do not worry until the twins reach a certain age, I will not be able to create again.” He sighs and snuggles, “that and we need to share sparks.” He wiggles his aft and moans when he feels the poly’s spike causing friction.

He blinks one bleary optic at the insecticon when the bug trilled, the bug had moved closer and if Prowl could move, he swat the bug. Bob was sniffing both adults plating, Prowl revs his engine in warning, but Meister was snickering. To the confusing of both the bug trills happily and bounces off back to the still recharging sparklings.

“I am beginning to wonder what goes on in that tiny head of his?” Meister muses.

Prowl snorts, “I don’t think much beyond food and sleep.”

The poly hums as they lay letting their frames cool down. The sound of the waves and the flapping sail and their cooling fans made a lullaby that Prowl let lull him into a light recharge. It was a short nap as two different pitch whistles jerked him up, his wings shot up in a high V. Meister shot off his own high pitch whistles as he gently moved Prowl off him.

“Its ma bros!” Meister joyfully said. He waves to the small dot in the distance.

Prowl squinted at the dot, “how can you tell?” He moves a little in front of his sparklings, who now decided to start waking up. Bob seeing Prowl move also stood in front of the littles armor raised up and rumbling threatening.

“Each family group in polyhexian tribes has their own set of sounds unique to them. Pitch, cadence, length, its all different. I would know the sound of ma brothers whistles in a crowd of mud covered mechs.” Meister explained.

Prowl flicks his wing up then flared them out. When he heard the whistles again, he did notice that they sounded different, but there was note the tied them together. Meister’s own sound wasn’t as high, and Prowl hesitated to call it a whistle since it wasn’t a sound he associated with a whistle. Meister’s whistle wavers between deep throaty to almost non-hearing.

Prowl jerked in surprise when the next set of sounds was answer by two very off tune and shrill yells. Turning he wasn’t that surprised to see that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were up and trying to mimic the poly brothers. It was cute to see their little faces scrunch up when they didn’t get the same response.

Meister laughs, “Aw already trying before they know what. Smart bitlets Prowl, just wait till they Jazz’s age then you won’t get them to stop.” He whistles again this time at the twins and smiling at the cheeping and chirping sparklings.

Prowl smiles down at the two, he rubs their heads getting happy little purrs from the attention. “They were always clever despite how they acted.” He says thinking of the two adult twins before frowning, “I wonder if I should encourage such behavior or not.”

Meister still watching the horizon shrugs, “Just do what you think it right and what’s best for them. Though in my opinion, I would let them grow as their own mechs and not let past shadows mold them.” He glances behind him, “But that’s how I would do it, I am not someone’s carrier.”

“But you are raising Jazz and doing better than I could.”

Meister raises an eye ridge and flicks a horn, “I don’t know about that, you been doing fine as far as I have seen. I mean you haven’t had your sibling kidnapped from under your nose.”

Prowl smiled, thinking of Barricade, “I doubt my sibling would allow that to go unpunished.” He looks past his wings, Sideswipe whines when Prowls attention falters. “I sometimes wish you could have met him, despite that he was on the opposite side of the war he stilled care about me.”

“Your brother wasn’t in the same tribe as you?” Meister asks surprise.

Prowl nodded, “He even made sure that it was him that would give the killing shot. But he is also the one that freed me when I was taken.”

Meister hums, “Well that’s something,” he mutters though if he did ever meet the mech he was going to give him a long chat about siblings.

Prowl smirks up at him like he knows what the poly was thinking. His hand is headbutted by Sideswipe who wanted Praxian’s attention, Prowl snorts at the sparklings antics but he rubs between the two little nubs on the sparklings helm.

Meister smiles, “When we get closer will sail alongside ma bros., they’ll have more supplies and when we tie the boats together there will be space for the bitlets to roam.”

“That would be great, they were getting bored.”

“They aren’t the only ones,” Meister smirks. He whistles when Stepper and Ricochet were in sight. After securing his own sail and rudder he jumps, ignoring the surprise squeaks, onto his siblings’ boat and hugs the both of them. He turns looking sheepish at the scowl Prowl was sending him. Apparently, when he jumped it rocked the boat surprising the two sparklings. “Sorry little ones I just got excited seeing my little brothers.”  The twins tried to match their carriers scowl but on their faces,  it was just too cute.

“Meister! You survived and you brought your lovely mate and sparklings!” Stepper jovially says. “We were worried when you didn’t show up after the storm and none of the others had seen ya.” Ricochet nodded in agreement from where he was tying up the two boats.

“AS can see brother dear we survived, where’s Jazz? And others?” he asks looking around for his youngest brother.

Ricochet answers, “We left Jazz with the old hag took a liking to him she did. As for others, mechs and femmes who like you more than they do the chief. Strongshield, has gotten worse when he learned of you taking a mate and that he was already fully sparked. Many of the older hunters and gatherers were not too pleased with him when he all but demanded that you be hunted down, and your mate brought into his tent.”

Meister growls and Stepper nods, “Yeah brought out some old tradition that the city-mechs use, saying that new mates are to have one stay with the chief for their first interface, saying that it was the leader’s duty to break their seals.” He frowns when looking over at Prowl and the sparklings, “he said that if your mate was so fertile then you wouldn’t mind him adding to your brood.” Meister blinked at his brother, Stepper sighs, “yeah it made no sense to us either, many of the younger courting members have taken to claiming their mates and hiding until they were sparked or disappearing altogether, Meister, it gotten real bad back home.”

“I can see that,” he growls, “Like pit I will subject Prowl to that, I would rather have you two mate with him if I wasn’t around.” His brothers jerked in surprise but said nothing to their ranting brother.

“So, where did you get the new addition? I wouldn’t think a sparkling coming from you would turn out like that,” Ricochet teases changing the subject.”

Meister stops his growling engine coughing, “What?” he blinks stupidly at his second youngest brother. Ricochet points to the little insecticon following Prowl around the boat. “Oh, that, he found the twins and wouldn’t leave.” Then he scowls, “What da mean any sparkling of mind, I’ll have you know my sparklings would be the best looking out of all them.”

The brothers laugh causing Prowl to look up, “What was so funny?”

Meister waves at him, “Nothing nothing, just my brother being an idiot.”

“Hey,” Ricochet yells. Meister smiles at him, the red poly grumbles and turns back to securing the two vessels.

“Alright once the sparklings are ready we’ll finish our little trip.”

“More like our trip from Pit,” Prowl mumbles.

“Aw come on love it hasn’t been all bad,” Meister fake sounding hurt.

Prowl snorts, “True seeing you get slimed was funny.”

Meister pouts, but his two brothers perk up at the statement, “Slimed, what slimed ya dear brother?” one asks sweetly.

“Go frag yaself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally reach the island, Prowl learns things he thought he already knew, and the past strikes back.

The trip to the mysterious island of the sea witch lasted only for one more day. But with the addition of Meister’s brothers, it was a more enjoyable trip. The wave rider was tied, without causing damage, to Ricochet and Stepper’s larger catamaran type boat. It gave them all a larger surface area to move around, the twins enjoyed it and wore themselves out exploring the larger vessel.

It was too bad that they did, during their nap Prowl was able to see an interesting Polyhexian deep sea fishing technique. He had been curious when he saw that the three brothers had been watching the water, and then getting excited when there was a commotion in the water. They chirped and chittered back and forth pointing to the white capping churning water. Prowl didn’t know what was so exciting, until something burst out, or a group of something.

“Rico, get the nets!” Stepper ordered grabbing his own set of harpoons.

The red poly whoop snatching the mesh bundle before leaping over the railing and into the murky water. Stepper wasn’t far behind him and he gave Meister and Prowl a two-finger salute before jumping overboard. Prowl turns to his mate frowning in confusion.

The darker colored poly chuckles, “Remember the Spinner I brought ya to eat?”

“No.”

Meister blinked, “huh, guess I forgot to mention it. Whelp anywho, the ones doing all that churning over there is a ball of Leapers, small tiny fish that can fly somewhat. Normally tiny fish like to stay really close together to scare off bigger fish that want to eat them.” He explains.

“Ah,” Prowl mused. That made sense he remembered one of the humans talking about that for their science class. Or maybe it had been Hound, Prowl wasn’t sure who had mentioned it.

Meister nodded, “but some big fish got smart and uses that against them. They made them squish together even tighter, then shoot threw the ball.” He points to the mayhem, “The ones who use more are known as Spinners, really smart fish. Ya, see them sometimes rider a boat’s wake.”

“And Stepper and Ricochet are going to get some of those fish?” Prowl stared in wonder. “How?”

Meister squatted down in front of the Praxian. “we ride the Spinners into the ball,” he gives Prowl a fanged grin. “We grab on to the top fins and ride in using nets and harpoons, two to grab the small ones and a third to snatch the ones missed by the Spinners.”

“Is that why you haven’t joined them yet?”

“Yep, that and Spinners aren’t the only ones being attracted. Other big fish are down there larger and sharper teeth,” he gives Prowl reassuring smile. “Ma brothers are safe in the Spinner mob; the bad part is the area outside the mob.” He leaps up and grabs and spear, “That’s why I’m the one who stays on the outside.” He kisses Prowl on the chevron before flipping into the water.

Prowl struck dumb for a second raced to the railing and worrying stared into the water. He snaps his head up to the boiling water as more and more Spinners leaped into the air. He gapped as one had a cheering Ricochet on it with a fish in his hand.

The Praxian flop on the deck and sighed, “How is it that I get attached to wild mechs?” he mutters to himself, “My brother and carrier would never let me live this down.”

In fact, his carrier would have adored them, he would spoil the twins and tiny Jazz, and would non-stop asking if Prowl had more on the way. His brother and sire would like Meister, to a point, a point where they would threaten the poly and then set an example of all the horrible bad things, they could do to him should he stray. Remembering his lost family had Prowls doors drooping. He misses his carrier and sire so much now, there are so many things he wants to show them and ask them. Things that only his carrier could answer, things that his sire would have advice for. Now he only had memories that have been joined by a dozen or so more.

Shaking the malacology off, Prowl went back to watching the poly brothers enjoy themselves. It may be a hunting trip, but they were having fun with it. As if to prove it the next large Spinner bursting upwards had Stepper on its back waving his harpoon with three fish on it. It would be interesting to see just how many they catch. Thinking on it now, Prowl started looking more outside the churning water to see if he could spot any sign of Meister.  He doesn’t see him, what he does see, however, are small fins slicing through the water. He thought it was the Spinners until one came by boat. Prowl clenched the railing when seeing the size of the dark colored fish. Sleek and streamlined, just like Meister and his brothers. Prowl had never seen something that could rival the size of Optimus and Megatron. He nervously tracks the fish then he made extra sure that his sparklings wouldn’t be rolling anywhere until the brothers were back on the ship. No fish would be munching on his twins.

It must have been two hours or so when the churning water calmed, and only minutes before Prowl saw the first signs of the brothers. First, a bag shot out of the water and landed right in his lap, it was soon followed by a small red poly. Prowl scowled at the young mech who after seeing why gave him a sheepish smile.

“eh, sorry about that,” he says scratching the back of his neck.

Stepper was the next one to jump out of the water followed shortly by Meister. Prowl was instantly by his mate checking him over. Stepper and Ricochet, happy that Prowl's attention was taken off him, watched on amused. Meister was too until Prowl prodded a tender spot on his right leg, he tried to keep the hiss from escaping but Prow heard it. Or to be more accurate his door wings heard it, he gave them a flick before forcing his mate to sit.

Meister indulged the door winger while at the same time glaring at his two snickering brothers. “If ya two are done and have nothing to do then you can feed us hard working mechs.”

Rico snickering turns away to prepare their meals. Stepper smiles at his grumpy older brother, he knew why his bro was acting like that, Meister wasn’t one to show his emotions much. Yet, around Prowl his older brother did everything he could not to hide. Stepper marveled at that before thinking of ways to tease his brother.

With his brothers distracted Meister turned his attention to Prowl. He sits silently watching his mate move around him patching small cuts then attending the abrasion on his leg. A Shok had gotten too close and its razor-sharp skin brushed against his plating. It was light compared to the other times he encounters a Shok, and it was a baby compared to the other times too. Truly nothing to fret over, but then again Prowl might not have been near deep waters where Shoks live, so what was tiny to Meister wasn’t to him.

“Prowl loves its nothing, really,” he gently grabs white hands. “It’ll be gone before sunrise.”

Prowl turn near bright optics up meeting a blue visor. “I did not think that there were creatures that big,” he said, “One was almost as long as the boat.”

“One came to the boat? Huh, they normally tend to avoid em.” He saw that the twins and Bob were snuggling tightly dead center of the two boats. “eh was most likely curious, believe it or not, they don’t really like the taste of us.” He saw Prowls disbelief, “Really, I swam in a school of em and not one took a nip out of me. That’s not to say that they won’t come after sometimes and that they don’t do a lot of damage. It is just it’s rare that it happens,” He tries to explain. “And some don’t even eat meat, the biggest eat plants.”

Prowl sighed, he was still not convinced but he would trust in what Meister said on the matter. He decides not the mention it again and instead turns the conversation on something else. “I see the fish that Ricochet and Stepper caught, but I don’t see that you caught.”

Meister preens when he picked up and dropped that biggest fish in the whole catch, “I caught this beauty, is why I got up close to a Shok. Eh was going after it but I caught it first,” he bragged.

Prowl while not liking having a wet wiggling flapping fish dump in his lap, did praise at the size of it. “It is big, I can guess that it wasn’t easy to wrangle and then fending off hungry predators.”

“Don’t go adding to his ego!”

“The boat can’t hold all that weight!”

The two brothers yelled, Meister growls and jumps after them. Prowl frowns at them, their roughhousing was rocking the boat and was waking the twins.  When Sideswipe gave a sleepy chirp did Prowl move. With ease from vorns of rounding up trouble makers, Prowl separated the three brothers. Meister backed off before Prowl got close, his brothers, however, didn’t have the advantage he had. So, they did not notice Prowl until the Praxian grabbed them both and flung them nearly overboard.

“That is enough, look at the mess you made.” He says, he doesn’t yell but then he never needed to. “And you woke the twins,” he points to the still drowsy sparklings who were watching them curiously.

Bob was busy nuzzling them to take notice of the three chagrin adults. Though he did chitter at Prowl when he saw the mech one his feet. Prowl ignored him too busy chewing out the poly brothers. When he was done, he went over to the twins and fed them. He only had to swat the insecticon away once when the bug tried to sniff his stomach and chest. The rest of the afternoon the twins played and inspected the dead fish, sneaking one away to feed Bob. Ricochet saw but didn’t say a thing since it was from Stepper's catch. He even tossed one to the insecticon.

Stepper found the bug to be funny but annoying. He was funny when playing with the twins but annoying when the bug tried to steal more of his fish. He hissed at the bug when he got too close to his pile of cleaned fish and gutted crabs. Bob chirped back not fazed by the warning and before Stepper to lunge at him, Bod snatched a still living crab and scuttled away. The lighter colored poly growls at the retreating bug.

“brotha,” he quietly snarls at his eldest sibling. “I hate your sparklings pet.”

Meister, who was watching the twins and Prowl, snorts. “You're not alone in that,” he snickers. “not to worry bro, one fish ain’t going to be missed.”

“You're saying that but it isn’t your catch that he is stealing from.” Stepper snaps back, “either tie him up or keep him somewhere else.”

Meister sighs but he does try to corral Bob back over to the twins. The problem was Bob was ignoring him, everything Meister tried Bob wiggled and darted out of reach. The poly even tried to use Sunstreaker to entice Bob away from bugging his brothers. The insecticon didn’t take the bait, he was too busy being mesmerized by Ricochets pile of clean food. Taking a net Meister was ready to throw it over the bug, he had Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on each side. Just as they are about to launch the net, Bob moves. He moves over to Prowl who had only spoken softly, asking what Meister was doing.

Meister smiled, “Nothing love, just showing the sparklings how to correctly toss a net.” Prowl didn’t believe him for a second.

Bob trilled happily as he sat next to Prowl, plating fluffing out then settling as he got comfortable next to his new Queen. The hatchlings were strong, and his Queen had more soldiers to add to the hive and make more hatchlings.

Prowl, however, was unaware of the insecticons musings. Though he didn’t miss the fluff armor but dismiss it. He instead turns to another topic, “When will we reach the island?”

Meister stretches and shoos the twins over to his brothers, “we’ll be there before ya know it,” then he frowns not liking Prowls tense frame, “What worries you, love?”

Prowl hesitates for only a second before answering, “I have never felt so small and vulnerable as I do now,” He admits.

“Ah, yea the ocean will do that to those who fear it. But it also does that to those who respect it as well. A smart traveler realizes that he is not in control and respects the water. If it’s not respected, then the traveler never makes it home.” He explains rubbing between Prowls wings, “Btu the ocean loves the poly’s that call it home and carrier, the first poly came from the ocean.” He grins at his mate, “Just like the wind gave birth to your own tribe.”

“What?”

“Ya remember that story of the femme being lost at sea?” Meister tilted his head back. “Well, she was the first Polyhexian.”

He whistles for the twins to come back over. His brothers gave him questioning looks, he ignores them for now in favor of telling his new family his tribes history.

“Polaris could no longer step on land, this distressed her as she could no longer walk along with her brother. But her brother’s new family accepted her and her new appearance. Her brother was just happy to have his sister back after the sea took her away.

Having his sister nearby in the ocean also gave them protection from meeting the same fate. She would tow back any who got swept away by the current. She protected the younglings from being eaten by shore loving shoks. At night she would sing to the stars lulling the tiny village to sleep. But Stormrider could see that his sister, while happy to be home, was lonely. She could only be out of the water for short periods of time before being forced back in. Stormrider couldn’t join her in the ocean, he was the village leader and while he loved his sister, he couldn’t keep the loneliness away.

For years Polaris stayed near the village, she lived in a little cove that was protected from the rough waves of the bigger ocean. She was joined by playful sparklings and younglings and sometimes their carriers. She taught them how to swim and dive and fish, she even got some of the adults to learn. She watches as her brother’s tiny village grew, but that only made the loneliness more real. Each time she saw her brother, he was older, yet she still looked the same. The sparklings turned into younglings into adults having sparklings of their own.

Soon she was the one visiting her brother when he could no longer walk the short distance to the cove. She was waiting for him on a large rock with her tail in the water. Her niece was the new village leader and have different ideas about how a village should be run, plus she did not like Polaris that much for reasons the mer-femme was not sure. Soon Polaris was dodging new mechs and femmes from other villages and settlements. Even her cove was being overtaken by the new arrivals.

Then the orn came that her brother stopped coming to meet her. One of her other nephews, who was fond of her, was the one to tell he had rejoined the Well. Spark broken, Polaris cried out in sadness to the moon and stars. She asked her remaining family to let her see him one last time before they entomb her brother. The Niece refused stating that since Polaris had no legs then she was not family. The nephews however disagreed, they tried to carry the femme, but the tomb was too far inland. So, in a bit of deception brought their sire to her. Polaris cradle her deceased brother before handing his frame back, but her nephew refused. They told her to take the frame to the ocean so that she would not be alone.

Polaris took the frame of her brother and hid it in an underwater cave. She hung around the village for a few more years before being forced to leave. She swam North past large icebergs and ice then turned to swim far South, going up rivers into misty jungles. But she could find no mech or femme to call friend or lover. Until one trip up North, Polaris was caught in a fishing net while trying to free a young Spinner. It wrapped around her tail, her arms, her fins, and her neck choking her and keeping her from getting air. Her struggled to get free only entangle her more until she gave up. Letting out a mournful wail she limply hung there in the water slowly being choked to death.

Then she gasped as blessed air enter her intakes. Large hands lifted her out of the water and onto a boat. Above her was a large mech trying to cut her free of the net. Like her, he had a pair of audio horns but unlike her, he had a visor hiding her optics. When their optics met the loneliness, she felt vanished. It was like being in the presence of the sun and judging by the way the mech looked at her he felt the same. They spent the next long vorns happily together making lots of sparklings that either had tails or feet. A few could shift between the two.”

Meister grins, “They were the very first Polys, but again time moved slowly for Polaris and she watched as her spark mate aged without her, she watched as her sparklings grew and had families of their own. Though she was no longer alone in the water she couldn’t stay after her spark mate passed. So, with fond farewells, she left the Northern waters and went South and that is another story.” He finishes to the unhappy squawks of the twins and Prowls frown.

“That’s it?”

“Well, there are a lot of stories of Polaris and truth be told I don’t know all of them. Just a few,” he admitted. “I only know the first one and this one, though I don’t know all the details. Some could tell it better than me.”

The twins whined when there would be no more stories that day as Meister was needed to tend to the sails. Prowl kept them busy while the adults worked. When night fell Prowl was still away, it was a clear night and he marveled at the stars. It was soothing to see the stars while being rocked by the waves, with Meister warm body on one side and the twins on the other Prowl went gently into recharge.

It was like watching a vid, images that weren’t his flashed before his optics. He was underwater and for a moment panic trying to get to the surface. A strong current whisked him away before he even manages to get far. He saw creatures that shouldn’t be able to float with their size, tiny lights danced around him before scattering as gel-like floaters drift threw him. Prowl figured out that he was dreaming again since he hadn’t drowned. But what was this one about, usually any dreams he had had were about his past.

He got his answer when he was suddenly swarmed by mechs and femmes, all with tails. The gap at the multitudes of color and sound. They swam around him touching him, tugging his wings and poking his legs. Then another larger femme swam up to him, her touch was more intimate going places that Prowl did not like her touching. His frame responded to those touches by the time she moved away he was boiling, but something was different. He felt different, looking down he yelps in surprise. His legs were gone and what replaced them was a black-white spotted tail. His wings were no longer stiff but now floated behind him. his chevron was more swept back over his helm, and he felt ridges along his spine. But what really got him was that he was again heavily sparked. 

He gapped at his middle that no longer held any armor but glowing soft scales then back to the large femme. But the water was empty for all life but him. a sucking sound had Prowl looking behind him before he was dragged back into the dark void. He kicked to get away, but the void swallowed him whole.

He woke with a yell and a concern Meister hovering over him. Prowl laid there panting hands feeling his frame for the changes he saw earlier.

Legs: check.

Wings: normal.

Chevron: Still pointy.

Middle: armored and flat.

No ridges or extra fins in sight. Once he realized that Prowl curled into Meister. The poly though confused let Prowl curl into him and rolled them both on their sides. The twins were thankfully still asleep, and his brothers were watching from a distance. They would jump in if they were needed, which judging how Prowl was in distress might be sooner then later. He flicked his horns their way and soon Stepper was behind him while Ricochet scooted the twins closer to Prowl and settle behind them. On some level, Prowl must have sensed them and soon fell back into a fretful recharge. This was different distress the Meister has seen so he could conclude that it wasn’t his mates past that upset him. he just hopes that Prowl will tell him when he woke.

“No worries bro, the healer will help him.” Ricochet said trying to help.

Meister nods but doesn’t respond.

The next day, had a promise of clouds and sun. if only the heavy fog would burn off first then Prowl could say it would be a nice day. But it wasn’t the fog that was making his wings twitch, it was the foreboding island surrounded by the dense fog that was making him edgy.

“Are you this is the place?” he turns to asks, Meister.

The poly, grinning like it was some inside joke, nodded, “yep.”

Prowl stared at him for a long time before turning back at the dark jagged rocky island. To be honest it looks like a gaping maw with jagged teeth ready to snap up any boat or mech dumb enough to get close. How were the brother's going to get not only Meister little boat threw that but their larger one as well. The water was boiling and white capping ready to smash their vessels against the rocks and drown them.

“Hey, Prowl!”

Prowl looks up at the sound of his name, Ricochet was swinging around on one of the ropes. He was smaller and lighter than his brothers so there was no fear of the mast snapping in half. The red poly lands next to Prowl without rocking the boat too much.

“What’s wrong?” he watched Prowl look back at the churning water. “Oh, that don’t worry we are not going through all that.” He smiles brightly, “Ya see there is a secret way to Windseer’s little encampment. Just watch the horizon.” He smiles more before Stepper barks at him. Ricochet barks something back and leaves Prowl alone.

“Watch the horizon huh?” he mutters to himself. Seeing as he wasn’t allowed to help steer the boats Prowl gathered the twins and sat on an improvised mesh hammock. The fog thickens as they got closer to the island and Prowl marvel at how the brothers maneuver without crashing into anything. It was only because he was watching that he first noticed a tiny light. And that light was moving, swing back and forth then it disappeared. Further down another light appeared bobbing, Prowl almost missed it but the brothers hadn’t and had turned the boat in the light’s direction.

That light disappeared as well and reappeared further down but this time it jumps to the side and races away. Prowl looks over his wing when Steppers chuckles and mutters something to Meister. Ricochet whispers something and the two moved to untie the two boats.

“the channel gets to narrow,” the red poly explains. “My waverider will be going first just in case Stepper’s Slicer gets stuck.”

“What are those lights?”

Rico grins, “The guilds.” He doesn’t explain more as he collapses the sails, “They help make sure that we don’t run aground and keep us on the right path.”

“So someone is in the fog leading you and you cannot see them?”

“Maybe who knows, never met them. Sire said that they are the sparks of those who haven’t joined the ancestors. Carrier said that the lights are protectors and if one meant to do harm would lead them astray.”

“I still say that they are just glowbugs!” Stepper yells, “and if you are done you can help me with this rudder!”

Ricochet rolls his optics, “yeah yea,” he winks at Prowl, “not like ya can’t do it on your own.”

Prowl watches them bicker before going back to the odd lights. He blinks as the light had multiplied, what was one now was five and all were swinging and darting in front of the boats. The two boats slowed but didn’t stop when they came to a split in the river, ‘When had they entered a river,’ Prowl wondered as they transferred the twins and bug over to the smaller boat.

“I thought we were still near the shoreline,” he admitted once Meister separated the two boats.

The darker poly smirks, “The fog can play tricks, many a mech and femme learn this the hard way and not all of them come out it alive. Which is why the lights are so important regardless of their source.” He gives Prowl’s door wing a tweak, “Make sure the little bitters don’t fall off, the water may be shallow, but we could accidentally run them over.”

Prowl nodded and scooted the two sparklings near the center of the boat. The two didn’t notice as they were mesmerized by the dancing lights. They trilled and squealed which seem to encourage the lights to dance more. Prowl tried to get a feel of the lights, he fanned out his doors seeing if he could get a signature. He too thought that it was just a swarm of glowbugs, so he wasn’t expecting the blip of a spark signature.

Once he felt the blip he peered into the fog, each time he looked at a light with his doors he got a spark blip. So, when he concentrated on one light in a break in the fog, he saw a darting mech shape shadow. But it was gone before the fog closed around it and before Prowl could get any details. He watched for more breaks in the fog to see if he could find more of the elusive mechs. Behind him, Meister smiled knowingly but stayed silent as he moves the small boat pass rocks and fallen trees. He knew of the lights and who caused them, he hadn’t told anyone because he likes having something over his brothers, not that they know it.

He, of course, kept watching on his mate to make sure that he didn’t fall overboard. While he wasn’t worried about his mate in the shallow water the threat of being run over by the boat was real. Rico’s waverider made feel like its hollow but what it was made of would cause damage if it hit a bot. knowing how sensitive those panels are, Meister didn’t want to find out if they could handle getting hit by Rico’s boat.

A shrill sound from the fog startle the twins and Prowl, and before Meister blinked Prowl was up and had a weapon out. Meister watched those wings and saw that they were fanned out and high up tense and strained. He left the rudder more focus on his upset spooked mate. He left Bob to tend to the twins until he calmed down their carrier.

He walks slowly up keeping himself in Prowls sight. “Prowl,” he whispers, “it’s okay it was just a welcome.” He held out his hand, “Mind putting the weapon away?”

Prowl stared at him like he wasn’t sure who he was, “Jazz? No, not Jazz, Jazz is gone.” A mournful keen followed and Prowls engine hiccupped.

“No not your Jazz, Meister remember? Your twins; my brothers…my mate?”

Prowl slowly lowered his weapon, “mate? Yes Meister,” he swayed. Meister was instantly next to him, “I am tired.”

“yea let’s put you next to your sparklings,” Meister took the weapon and tossed it out into the forest. He let the guardians deal with it and hoped that they wouldn’t take offense.

“Stay with me?”

“Yea sure, let me get our boat beached and I’ll stay with ya for however long ya want.”

Prowl nodded and curled around his shaken sparklings and before long Meister heard his ventilation’s even out and when he looked down all three were in recharge. Another whistle this time behind him, and he gave his brothers a wave to show everything was fine. To their watchers in the fog, Meister gave three short barks and the rest of their trip through the fog continued. The older poly knew that Prowl had a past, he heard enough of it form the mechs mouth, but he was foolish to think that the winged mech was over it. Today only proved that it was still there lurking waiting to jump out and ensnare his mate. Meister growls, he wasn’t going to let some phantoms take his mate away, he’ll make sure the Prowl knew that he was safe and will always be safe.

Up ahead, the cave the lead to the inner part of the island came into view. It was a system the tunnel through the mountain to the greener inners of the island. The outer parts of the island were rocky with little sand and green areas near the shoreline and only on the south side of the island. The rocky outside hid the green inside. A paradise most would say, there were other ways of getting in, but this was the most straight forward and safer. Most land mechs would never be able to get to it. Its why only those belonging to the Polyhexian tribes and some specially invited flyers knew where to find it.

Inside the cave, Meister waved at the light holders hanging on the walls. Here the waters were deeper and at one point bottomless. He wrapped his mate and twins so they wouldn’t roll overboard then brought all the sails down. From here on out he would be paddling the boat and he didn’t want the mast and sails to get damaged by the cave ceiling. The light carriers lit the way, giving him warm welcomes and surprise trills. The sounds echoed off the walls and he was surprised that the twins nor Prowl didn’t wake but he was thankful.

As he neared the end of the cave, he froze. Sitting like a queen in her boat manned by a fierce looking short-winged mech was Windseer, and she wasn’t looking happy.

“Evening healer,” Meister called.

“Young mech you have some explaining to do,” her old raspy voice rang out in the cave. “And it took you long enough to bring yer mate and bits here.”

“Sorry,”

She huffed, “Sorry he says. Well, come on I bet yer mate would rather wake to sunshine rather than dark walls.”

Meister nods and silently follows the small sea witch. The femme near raised them after their carrier passed and when their sire shortly followed. In Meister’s eyes, he and his brothers belong more to the sea witch’s tribe than their own. Politics, however, saw differently.

“Stop thinking on things ya can’t change, you’ll have enough to deal with in the coming days.”

“yes mam,” he said. He let go of the paddle long enough to check on Prowl and twins. He looks to find the femme watching him with an expression he couldn’t identify. “Sometimes wrong?”

She blinks, “No, just didn’t think I see those wings again. You have a lot of work to do young mech, he’s healing but the cracks are still there.”

“You can tell that without getting close to him?”

She nodded, the smirks, “I also can tell that those two with Jazz are going to be causing some trouble once they meet.” She turns away, “All your and your brother’s offspring will be nothing but trouble.”

Meister smiles, “heh don’t act like you don't like it, they’ll keep ya young.”

“We’ll see.”

The cave echoed with Meister’s laugh making his brothers curious. They came up beside him not touching but close enough to see that Prowl and the sparklings were sleeping and the healer was sitting up front. They look to Meister for an explanation, but their brother was not forthcoming with information. Use to his antics they dropped back behind him and would pounce on his once they docked. One thing was for sure, they knew that this visit to the sea witch’s home would be different than past times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it does get better as the story gets going. mainly will focus on prowl adapting to his new situation.


End file.
